2 Weeks Punishment
by AaverageJayy
Summary: Lucy was known as High Schools Fairy Tail delinquent, never nice to anyone, always skipped class, pulled pranks. But, there was someone who always rivaled up against her, his name was Natsu Dragneel. You may believe that these two are perfect for each other, but in reality, they hated each other's guts. What happens if they get into trouble and have detention together for 2 weeks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV:

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Ugh stupid alarm" I immediately smacked the thing that was making noise countless of times till I was finally able to get it to stop ringing, I groaned as I covered myself with the blanket even more deciding if I should skip school today. When I was finally able to make up my mind I pulled myself to stand and walked over to my closet to get ready for a fun day in school, Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes. I put on the white dress shirt and the short red plaid skirt accompanied by black knee high socks and my red converse. We required to wear a red cardigan but I never once wore that mess, it wasn't my style. I did however wear the tie, it just hung around my neck since I felt suffocated with it on every time I tied it. While I was brushing my hair I glanced at the clock in my wall and realized I was going to be late for school once again. "Shit!" I yelled as I quickly threw my brush back on the counter and grabbed my bag as I made my way out the door. "If I get another tardy I'm going to get expelled" I said as I quickly sprinted to my school hopefully making it in time,

Normal POV:

Normally Lucy wouldn't give a damn of getting there on time, she was always skipping class after all, but the principal, Makarov, in Fairy Tail High has had enough of her tardies and warned her that if she gets another tardy she will be expelled. The blonde acted like it didn't faze her at all but in reality she was worried since Makarov never spoke to her in that manner.

Lucy Heartfilia:

Also known as Fairy Tail's delinquent, she never hung out with anyone, except for two people. Their name was Gajeel and Jellal. She started hanging out with Gajeel when he caught her trying to sneak in to vandalize the school, they've been friends ever since. Jellal was a different story, she knew Jellal at a young age and he was the only one there for her during her parent's death. Ever since then, they've been inseparable. You'll know about them soon though. No one knew anything about Lucy, with the exception of Jellal and Gajeel of course, All they knew was that she was trouble and must be avoided at all time.

Back to the story.

Lucy made it to the school but apparently luck wasn't at her side today since she didn't make it on time. She decided to try opening the doors but they wouldn't budge, "Crap!" she hissed kicking the door out of frustration. The girl started walking around looking for any way to get in, until she saw a window open as if begging for the girl to come in. Lucy smirked "Looks like I was wrong, must be my lucky day, but who the hell leaves a window open?" she questioned but decided to ignore it. She made her way towards the window and realized that it was slightly taller than her so she threw her bag over first and jumped right in landing perfectly. "And she stick the landing!" the girl joked as she grabbed her bag and started walking to class but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone call her name.

"Lucy Heartfilia" the stern voice called at her.

"Damn it" Lucy thought. She let out a breath and turned with a grin in her face, "Well hello there oh so great President Erza" Lucy said sarcastically

Erza Scarlet:

Erza was known as a demon for always catching the delinquents and giving them a beat down, but she never once beaten Lucy before, not because she couldn't, she just didn't want to ever hurt a girl, even if it was Lucy. She always came third place in exams and was the student body president. Very intelligent and had an obsession with anything involving strawberries. Other than that she was the second most feared girl in the school, Lucy being the first. Oh and she also had a crush on Lucy's best friend Jellal.

Erza stared at Lucy, not once looking away "You need to go to the office and get a pass for being late, I saw you come in through that window" Erza said.

Lucy smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just came from the bathroom and was walking back to my class"

Erza let out a sigh and rubbed between her eyes "I'm going to let this one slide for now since I'm in a rush, but next time Heartfilia, I won't let you off the hook" she glared at her

"Whatever you say President" Lucy said, never letting her smile fade.

The red head rolled her eyes and turned around but said one last thing to the blonde before she left, "and fix your uniform"

Lucy frowned, " _and fix your uniform_ , like hell I would!" the girl mimicked and turned to continue walking to her first period.

X

When she got there the blonde opened the door causing everyone to turn her way as she came in. Lucy noticed that everyone had a packet on their desk and mentally cussed herself when she realized that there was a test was today. _Stupid Stupid Stupid How can I forget this? Great just great._

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Lucy glared at everyone in the class causing them to jump and put their head down continuing their test.

The girl smirked and closed the door making her way to her seat when the teacher, Mr. Capricorn, interrupted her. "Miss Heartfilia, late again I presume? I don't want to deal with your shenanigans so take a test and sit down"

"Aww but I always love our morning chats teach" Lucy smiled.

Mr. Capricorn didn't respond so Lucy grabbed a test and made her way to the far corner where she sits. When she took a seat she glanced at Gajeel who looked mentally constipated by the test and causing Lucy to snicker.

Gajeel Redfox:

Known as a trouble maker. Everyone feared him mostly because of the many piercings in his face and always intimidated look. Gajeel became friends with Lucy when she caught her trying to sneak in the school to vandalize and decided to vandalize with her. Although Gajeel was friends with Lucy, he was also close to Natsu Dragneel, The one person Lucy hates the most. You'll find out about him later though. Gajeel always got in fights, skipped class, and always copied off Lucy like how he currently is now.

Gajeel glared at Lucy and whispered "Where the hell were you? I thought I was screwed for sure"

"Chill out, I'm here aren't I? and here I thought you actually liked my company, looks like you were just using me for my brains, asshole" Lucy said.

"That and also because you sometimes pay for my lunch" Gajeel replied.

"fuck you" Lucy glared.

The blonde finished her test and moved it slightly over so that Gajeel can copy off her. Lucy may have been a delinquent but she was the smartest girl in the school. She was always first in her exams for the entire school and had straight A's. People always questioned how that was possible since she's never payed attention in class and was always skipping.

When Gajeel was done copying she made her way up to Mr. Capricorn and handed him her paper with a smirk saying, "Damn teach, and here I thought you would have at least up your game a bit. You gotta kick it up and notch"

Mr. Capricorn just ignored her and graded her paper placing a perfect score right on the front. Lucy smirked at her grade and retrieved her exam making her way back to her desk.

Capricorn stared at the back of the blondes head thinking, _Such an intelligent mind, you can go a long way if you just change Lucy._

When class was finally over Lucy and Gajeel started walking to their second period but Lucy had other plans in mind. "Go on ahead, I think I'll skip this period"

Gajeel just responded with a nod and made his way to class.

X

The blonde decided to go to her favorite place from the entire school and that was the rooftop. As she was walking to her destination she heard footsteps from afar but decided to ignore them since they weren't as near to her as she thought. The blonde was close to the entrance of the roof when she heard a familiar voice calling to her from behind. "Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world" the stranger sarcastically said.

Lucy halt, she knew who this "stranger" was, only one person had a voice like his. The girl smirked and turned around glaring at the rosy head boy "Dragneel".


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry forgot to add this in the beginning

I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima (:

Chapter 2:

Natsu Dragneel:

The biggest flirt in the school, well…. One of the biggest flirts in school. Loke being the first. Known for his good looks and hot athletic body. Every girl went gaga for him, except for Lucy, Lucy despised him. He was the only person who had the balls to talk and tease Lucy. He was constantly getting in fights with his friend/enemy Gray and Gajeel or always starting fights with someone else. He never goes to class but manages to still be above average when grades come around. He also loves torturing Lucy by teasing her or starting an argument that eventually got the whole school involved.

"Dragneel" Lucy smirked.

Lucy stared at Natsu up and down, like usual he had his uniform white button shirt but the first three were unbuttoned and he always had he's sleeves pushed up. He wore his tie but it was always tied loose, he didn't however wear the uniform pants, I wouldn't blame him, those pants were horrible. Nearly the whole guys in the school never wore the pants. To top it all off he wore his signature scarf, no one knew why he always had it on, if there was even a meaning behind it.

Natsu put his hands in his pockets and stared up and down at Lucy "You know if you weren't such a bitch we could make a great couple" He smirked at her.

Lucy glared at him and said "Like that would ever happen, I know your games Dragneel, you might have the girls wrapped around your little finger" She made a twirl with her finger "but not me". Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest continuing to glare at him.

Lucy may have been a delinquent but she had the body of a model. That's pretty much the main reason Natsu wanted to get with her, just to get in her pants. You'd be blind if you didn't at least find her a little attractive. If it wasn't for her bad reputation she would've been one of the most popular girls in school. She had amazing skin, a big rack, and beautiful blonde hair.

Natsu chuckled at her response, "That hurt Luce" he made a fake hurt sound and held on to his heart. "How about I change your mind? Don't worry, I don't want anything serious, how about my place tomorrow?"

Lucy scoffed "Dragneel like I said, it won't ever happen, now if you excuse me I got to be somewhere that doesn't involve you" Lucy turned her heel and started to walk away when suddenly Natsu grabbed her wrist making her face him and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go" Lucy said in a venomous way.

"No can do Luce" He smiled at how much the blonde was struggling to get away from him. "It's just one night Lucy, one amazing night that would make you beg for more" Natsu whispered in her ear in a seductive way.

Lucy had enough and kneed him in his stomach causing him to groan and let go.

"I warned you to let me go the first time idiot" Lucy said calmly with a hint of anger in it. She started walking away and said without turning "Next time, it'll be in a place where it hurts the most, so don't test me Dragneel" Lucy hissed and continued to walk.

Natsu stood up and said "Oh I'll get you back Heartfilia" he smirked, "count on it".

Lucy heard him but kept walking until she reached the stairs that lead to the roof.

When she got there she went and leaned on the rail closing her eyes taking in the fresh air. "This feels amazing" she said to herself. She looked around and started looking at the people in the swim team when suddenly someone she recognized with blue hair caught her eye.

Juvia Lockser:

She had long blue hair. "What an odd color", Lucy thought to herself. Juvia was on the swim team and always won first place for the school. She was also one of the hottest girls in school. Many guys would agree on that, but there was something off about the blue haired girl. Sure, her speaking in third person was odd but not as odd as for her obsession with Gray. Gray would always call her a stalker and tried to get away from her all the time, he constantly failed. Wherever Gray went you can bet that Juvia was not far behind. Eventually Gray gave up on constantly telling her to get away from him.

Lucy laughed while thinking of how crazy Juvia was for Gray. She remembered the time when Juvia tackled Gray into the pool during her swim meet because Gray had agreed-scratch that- was forced to come.

After a while her thoughts were interrupted by a bell signaling that it was time for lunch. Lucy sighed and grabbed her bag making her way to lunch.

While Lucy was walking she had her phone in hand not paying attention to her surroundings when she bumped into someone causing them to drop a stack of books

"Watch it" Lucy hissed glaring at the girl that fell to the floor. She looked at the girl and thought, "where have I seen this chick?" …then it hit her, English.

Levy McGarden:

Lucy called her bookworm since she always had a book under her nose wherever she went. She came in second in the exams and was known as one of the smartest girls in the school. She had many friends and also managed to get along with Natsu. She also had a crush on Gajeel even though she denied it every time she got asked. But anyone with eyes could tell she had a thing for him. Whenever Gajeel teased her she would blush. Even the mention of his name when he wasn't around would make her blush.

"S-sorry" The bluenette said trembling in fear.

Lucy sighed and looked around to check if there was anyone. Once she cleared that they were alone she stretched out her hand to help the girl.

The blue haired girl hesitated at first but then reached out for her hand and grabbed it. Lucy pulled her up in one swift movement making her stand up right.

"T-thanks" Levy said.

"Don't go getting used to it bookworm, you owe me one" with those words Lucy was walking away stepping over the fallen books until one caught her eye " _pride and prejudice"_. Lucy loved that book, it was one of her favorites.

She picked it up and started going through the pages looking for her favorite line until she found it and said "she would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold" Lucy smiled at this, remembering how amazing the book was to her.

While Lucy was scanning through the book, Levy was picking up the rest that were on the floor. She realized one was missing and when she looked up she saw the blonde holding her book.

Levy was planning a way to ask her book back without getting the blonde to start a fight with her until she heard Lucy say one of her favorite lines from the book, "She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold" and saw her smile.

Levy couldn't believe her eyes, she actually saw the delinquent smile. While a shocked Levy was looking at the girl, the blonde turned and completely went red slamming the book close and tossing it back to Levy. Lucy scurried off yelling "If any of this gets out bookworm you're dead. You hear me?".

Levy was dumbfounded and then whispered "She smiled..." Levy just kept looking at the back of Lucy's head until she couldn't see her anymore.

She started thinking what kind of person Lucy really is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Lucy arrived at lunch she went straight to her table and sat in front of Jellal. Gajeel was nowhere to be seen.

Jellal Fernandez:

Lucy's best friend and the only person she can count on. He was known as mysterious for being quiet and possibly a trouble maker for having a close relation to Lucy. It may have also to do with having a tattoo covering half his face. He was one of the smartest guys in the whole school ranking fourth place. He was also Vice President which is another reason why Lucy got off the hook easily on most occasions. Jellal was constantly getting her out of situations.

When she sat Jellal told her "Hey" while bringing a fork to his mouth.

Lucy responded with a sigh and laid her head down in the table.

"Where were you in calculus?" Jellal said to Lucy. Lucy just pretended he didn't hear him. She didn't feel like getting scolded by him today.

Jellal looked curiously at Lucy and let the topic go… for now.

"Rough day?" Jellal said in between chews.

Lucy just nodded, not picking her head up. "Don't look so down, look they're giving your favorite, pizza" Jellal said.

Lucy laughed and brought her head up and said "Very funny, you know damn well pizza isn't my favorite food"

"Hey, but I got you to laugh right?" Jellal said emotionless picking at his food.

That was one thing Lucy liked about Jellal, he always kept his cool. He never once showed an inch of pity when Lucy told him what happened to her parents. He would however nag at Lucy for missing classes in a role. If it was one he would let it slide. But sometimes Lucy wouldn't even go at all and that got Jellal worried about her and her studies and would start scolding her like a mom would and make a big speech about how important it is to be in class.

"Yea, thanks" Lucy slightly smiled at him while standing up to go get a tray of food. "I'll be back, I'm starving. Oh and if Gajeel comes, tell him he can pay for his own lunch". Jellal chuckled and said "Alright". Lucy laughed and left to get in line.

Ill rephrase that, Lucy just cut right in front of the line not caring what others said to her since no one dared tried to tell her something.

When she got her plate she was walking back to her table when someone slammed her tray getting her covered in food.

The whole cafeteria went quiet and had shocked faces. They felt bad for who was the person that was about to die at this moment.

Lucy was furious. When she looked up to see who the culprit was, it was none other than Natsu.

Natsu was leaning over laughing and holding his stomach trying to contain himself, "you should've seen your face Luce hahahaha, priceless" he continued laughing at Lucy.

Lucy was standing there trembling in rage. She clenched her fists and had her bangs shadowing her eyes making it hard to see her expression. But everyone knew Natsu was a dead man.

When Natsu was able to contain his laughter he stood up straight looking for the blonde until he turned and got a face full of pasta dumped on him.

Now Lucy was the one laughing holding her stomach.

"Hahaha oh god I hope hahaha someone got that haha on camera hahaha" Lucy said in between laughs.

Natsu was glaring daggers at Lucy. "Oh you're going to get it now blondie" he growled at her.

Lucy stopped laughing and hissed "Bring it pinky". At the moment she said those words, Natsu grabbed some mash potatoes of someone's plate and threw them at Lucy. Lucy however easily dodged them and they ended up landing on Gray.

Gray Fullbuster:

Gray was another school heart throb, making the girls go weak knees for him but he always avoided them, except for Lucy and that was only because they were partners for chemistry. He has raven black hair and a weird habit of stripping off his clothes. Gray was always getting into fights with Natsu or joining in fights with him. Half of his time he spend trying to avoid Juvia but that never happened since Juvia knew where he was all the time.

Gray rubbed some mashed potatoes off his face and said "OH IMMA BEAT YOU TO A PULP FLAME HEAD" in the slight back you can hear an angry Juvia say, "HOW DARE HE THROWS FOOD AT JUVIA'S LOVE"

"IT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU BUT GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT STRIPPER" Natsu yelled back

Gray grabbed a cake and aimed at Natsu making him dodge and ended up hitting Loke.

Loke Celestial:

Schools playboy. He constantly had girls around him and flirted with just about any girl. Rumors say that he once had a long relationship and Loke was head over heels for this girl, but sadly she broke his heart. Loke was devastated and ever since then he never dated. He was constantly hitting on Lucy and once tried to kiss her which resulted in Lucy punching him right in the face. Loke still tries but fails every time. He may be famous for breaking hearts and showing girls a good time, but no one knew that he was also hurting inside.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY" Loke stood up and winked at the girl saying "I'll be right back love" making the girl giggle.

Loke grabbed whatever was nearest to him and threw it at gray but missed and ended up hitting Lisanna.

Lisanna Strauss:

Lucy's second enemy, she and Lisanna used to be good friends, no, BEST friends. Till one day Lisanna turned on Lucy and started talking crap about her. From that day forward Lucy never trusted friends. Lisanna was captain of the cheerleading team and was always clinging on Natsu since she had a crush on him. Natsu however didn't love her the way she did, he constantly rejected her since he saw her as a sister. They were childhood friends after all. Their parents even knew each other.

"MY HAIR!" Lisanna yelled. By the time she started throwing food everyone in the whole lunch was in on the fight.

Natsu got on one of the tables with a bowl of soup on his right hand and spaghetti on his left and yelled "FOOOD FIGHTTT" throwing the items at whoever he saw first.

Food was going all over the place and everyone was having a great time, till someone yelled to stop causing everyone to freeze since they knew exactly who that voice belongs too.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE" Ezra screamed

Everything went silence until someone threw a cake right at Ezra's face.

This caused everyone to go into shock and turned their head at the poor victim.

Lucy was covering her mouth with her hand holding back her laughter until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"BAHAHAHA IM SORRY IM SORRY ITS JUST THAT HAHAHA GOD IM SO GLAD I DID THAT" Lucy couldn't contain herself anymore.

That's until the school President herself was fuming with rage and started throwing food at Lucy.

This action caused everyone to throw food again until the principal, Makarov, walked in screaming at everyone.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE OR ELSE EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE IS GETTING EXPELLED" the old man said

Everyone dropped what they were doing and were about to leave until he screamed again.

"YOU BRATS BETTER STAY WHERE YOU ARE" he was infuriated.

While this was going on a blonde was trying to sneak away but the old man saw what she was trying to do and said, "Heartfilia, my office NOW"

"Screw you! I didn't cause this, tell that to Natsu" she said pointing at the salmon head boy.

"Was it now? How am I not surprised it involved you to Natsu. Dragneel my office also" the principal said

"Like hell I would, I'm leaving" Natsu was about to get away until Ezra grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back and started making him go to the principal's office.

"ERZA WHAT THE HELL, LET ME GO." Natsu yelled struggling to get away. "Natsu please try to contain yourself" Erza said calmly never releasing Natsu.

"C'MON ERZA REMEMBER THE TIME I GAVE YOU MY STRAWBERRY CAKE? YEA EXACTLY, TIME TO PAY YOUR DUE" whatever Natsu said Erza wouldn't budge.

If there was anyone that could make him do things, it would be Ezra. I guess since her and Natsu knew each other at a young age Erza would torment Natsu and this made him fear her. He still however tried to get into fights with her all the time.

Lucy laughed at the scene and the principal turned to look at her and said said "Heartfilia let's go" Makarov started walking towards his office until Lucy spoke making him stop in his tracks.

"What the hell, did you not hear me? It was Dragneel that started it, keep me out" she glared at the old man

Makarov just gave a long sigh and spoke to her in a manner she has never heard from him "Get to my office at once or else you'll suffer more consequence then what you already have" the way he said it made Lucy shiver to the bone.

"Whatever" Lucy crossed her arms and made her way into the office and sat down in the only two chairs in the room across from the desk. One was already occupied by Natsu.

Lucy glanced at Natsu and saw that he was covered in literally everything they were giving at school today. She tried so hard not to laugh until she heard a cough grabbing her attention.

Lucy thought to herself "let's see what it would be this time".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I've had just about enough with your reckless behavior" Makarov sternly said.

Before he can continue Lucy interrupted. "And by that you're referring to Dragneel, am I right? After all he is-" before she can continue Makarov cut her off

"SILENCE, you will listen for once and wait until I am finished, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Makarov shouted.

Natsu started laughing until Makarov shouted at Natsu also making him go mute.

"As I was saying, you both have caused more trouble in a week than what a normal school causes in a year. There is a limit to how much I can handle with both of you, but if you pass the limit..." he turned and faced them both "You will face the consequence. I will no longer be letting these things slide, understood?"

"Yes sir" they both said in unison. Secretly Makarov was impressed at how obedient they were, I should do this more often, maybe then they can behave properly. He then continued with their punishment.

"You both will have detention for 2 weeks, be in the same room, and be given an assignment to do TOGETHER while in the room" Makarov said making the both stand on their feet.

"I AM NOT FINISHED. SIT DOWN"

Natsu and Lucy sat back in their seats biting back their tongues to keep them from saying anything.

"The time length of your detention will be 3 hours. You idiots got lucky that it was just 3. I would've made it 8 but apparently the school board says we can't keep students past 7:00, that's a foolish rule if you ask me". Makarov said to his students.

Natsu finally had enough and got up from his seat, "Okay that's it, listen gramps, I will do just about anything but don't you dare leave me in a room with this chick, I can't have a simple conversation without her punching me in the gut." Natsu growled.

Lucy got up from her seat, glared at him and said "oh that is a bunch of bull-"

"LUCY" Makarov interrupted her stopping her from saying the profound word.

"What? You expect me to stay quiet after he insulted me that way? Hell no, let me tell you why I punch him in the gut every time he speaks to me, because every time he opens his mouth it's involves trying to get in my pants" Lucy hissed

"I wouldn't say everything, but I'm still up for it Lucy if your game" Natsu said with a smug look in his face.

If looks can kill, Natsu would've been a dead man, Lucy was glaring daggers at Natsu. He noticed this action and decided to provoke the blonde.

"What's with the look Lucy? Feel like you can take me on?" Natsu said with a smile and hands in his pockets looking directly at Lucy.

"Oh I don't feel like I can Dragneel, I know I can. I'll wipe that stupid smug off your face" Lucy said taking a step closer to him.

"Can you now? Care to take the challenge?" Natsu said while also taking a step closer.

Lucy couldn't contain herself anymore and tried to punch him straight in the jaw until she got held back by one of the security.

"Nice gramps, you got the wanna be police men holding students back now? Talk about low, even for you" Lucy said with a scowling look on her face.

"What's the deal old man? I was getting fired up." Natsu said still keeping his cool.

Makarov sighed and rubbed his temples, "I've explained to you both your punishment and that's that, starting tomorrow you both will have 2 weeks detention and today will stay after school to clean the mess you both caused"

Before they can protest Makarov lastly said "my word is final, NOW GET TO CLASS, oh and if you don't show up to detention or clean today... I will have to take drastic measures, understood? And be sure to get a clean uniform, you both look and smell horrible"

Natsu responded with a "tch" and walked away first, grabbing a new inform before heading to his class.

Lucy just stared at the man a while longer crossed her arms and made her way out of the room also obtaining a new uniform.

Makarov leaned back in his chair and let out a huge sighed. "Those two are going to be the death of me".

"Don't worry sir, I'm pretty sure they'll straighten out sooner or later" his assistant Mira walked up to him handing him some files.

Mira Strauss:

She was the older sister of Lisanna and the biggest match maker in the school. She always tried setting everyone up wherever she went. Mira was also a part time model for a weekly magazine so you can imagine how the guys get when she goes around the school to print out some files or just grab a cup of coffee.

"I hope so" Makarov said looking into the files. Before Mira can leave Makarov stopped her on her tracks. "One last thing Mira". Mira turned and faced her boss, "yes?"

"Please summon the President and Vice President to my office, something tells me those idiots won't be coming to clean without someone giving them a shove" Makarov said calmly.

"Yes sir I'm on it" Mira said with a smile and went off to make some calls.

After about 15 mins Makarov hears a knock in the door.

"Come in" he grumbled

"Good evening, you wished to speak to us?" Ezra said in a polite tone walking in with Jellal not far behind her. She closed the door and sat on the seat while Jellal was standing over the other.

"Yes, I'm aware that you both have a close relation to Natsu and or Lucy, am I right?"

They both nodded

"Great, I'm going to need a favor from the both of you to bring them over after school so they can clean the mess they made" Makarov said.

They both turned to look at each other a little confused.

"Sorry to ask but why is?" Ezra said.

"Why? I'm not sure if you're aware of this but you both are the only ones who they actually listen to" Makarov said

"I see, very well, I'll bring Natsu to the cafeteria after school" Ezra said crossing her arms. "If he refuses I will resort to brute force, is that okay with you sir?"

Makarov just nodded and said "Do what you must"

Makarov stared at Jellal for a while till he finally spoke "Okay, I'll bring Lucy over as well" Jellal said blankly.

Makarov was relieved and dismissed them both and got back to his files.

Outside Jellal and Ezra were walking side by side thinking of ways of getting the troublemakers to the cafeteria. While lost in their thoughts they accidentally got close to each other making their hands touch. This made both of them look down at their hands and step away from each other. Their cheeks turned bright red and they were completely silent until Jellal spoke first.

"S-sorry about that" Jellal said, still not facing Erza.

"N-no it was my fault, I apologize" Erza said, blushing as red as her hair.

They continued to walk in an awkward silence until Jellal spoke again, "This is where we part ways, I'll see you later Erza" Jellal started walking off until Ezra spoke up "Wait!"

Jellal turned looking curiously at the scarlet haired girl.

"Ummm.. N-n-no N-nothing its nothing haha, I don't know what got into me. Anywaaaays I'll see you at the meeting" with that Erza sped walked back to her class hoping that she didn't mess things up with Jellal thinking that she was weird.

Jellal blinked a couple times thinking "What got into her?" He continued staring at where the red head disappeared too and started laughing, "She can be so odd sometimes" he said still chuckling. He then turned back around and continued walking to his class. Lost in his thoughts he started wondering on how he was going to get Lucy to agree to come with him. "This is going to be difficult since Lucy hates getting told what to do" Jellal was coming up with a reasonable excuse until it hit him. He knew exactly how he was going to get her. Jellal eventually arrived in his class and made his way inside.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading (: please be sure to review I love reading you guy's opinions I feed of that shit lmao. I will be posting a new chapter on Monday so please bear with me. I will post throughout the week but the weekends will be the time I don't post just so that I can get the chapters ready and keep you guys updated. Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And that will be all class" Mrs. Virgo dismissed the class right when the bell rang signaling them for their last class of the day.

Lucy groaned and got up from her seat stretching her arms and legs and said "Finally, just one more class." She grabbed her bag and made her way to Virgos desk to hand in her assignments that she finished throughout the lesson.

Lucy left the papers in her desk and was making her way out when suddenly Virgo stopped her in her tracks.

"Lucy I almost forgot, your English teacher Mr. Capricorn asked if you would like to submit a writing. The winner gets a full scholarship." Virgo said smiling kindly to Lucy.

Lucy was actually considering it but shook her head getting the thought out of her mind. "No thanks, I'm not planning on going to college so what's the point?"

That was a lie, Lucy did want to go to college but she didn't want to let anyone know and end up ruining her reputation. After all, Lucy loved being the schools delinquent. Didn't she?

Virgo frowned "Lucy, if you would jus-" Virgo didn't get to finish her sentence since Lucy cut her off.

"Listen teach, I get that you're trying to help me but I don't need nor I want any help, so stop wasting your time, oh and tell the same to Capricorn, I got to get to class now, don't wanna be late". Lucy said while turning.

Before Virgo could respond the blonde was out of her class.

Virgo was worried about Lucy's future and always tried to help her but like Lucy said, she didn't want any. She made that clear the last time Virgo tried to help her and the delinquent just ignored her or pushed her away.

Standing just outside the classroom listening to the conversation was a certain bookworm trying to find a way to get through Lucy.

Lucy was walking down the hall heading to the class she least liked. She didn't dislike it because she hated chemistry, No, she disliked it because there was a certain pink haired boy there that would always get on her nerves. Sure she had other classes with him but in this class he was the most annoying and always started arguments with her. Not only that but there was also a white haired girl that constantly talked about her behind her back. Lucy however couldn't do anything about it since the last time she tried Lisanna sued Lucy for "verbally assaulting" her and Lucy didn't want to deal with the court all over again.

As soon as Lucy passed through the door the bell rang and she made her way to her lab partner Gray.

"Hey" a shirtless Gray said leaning over with his head resting in his hand.

Lucy just responded with "Your clothes" and took out her stool laying her bag on top of the table.

"Oh shit" Gray said while looking for his shirt and putting it back on.

Lucy looked around the room and mentally celebrated since Natsu wasn't there. _Yes Yes Ye-_

Her dream came crashing down when the door opened revealing the Salmon head boy.

"Sorry I'm late, I was uhhh, okay I can't think of an excuse right now but once I do, I'll tell you" Natsu said making the class laugh, except for Lucy she just thought _What an idiot, can't even catch a break from him today._

Ichiya responded with "I don't want to hear it Natsu, just go make your way to your lab partner and take a seat"

Natsu just shrugged and started walking to his partner Lisanna when he caught a glimpse of Lucy and started smirking.

Lucy just glared at him and turned back to Ichiya to see what experiment they had to do today.

"Today students we will be making a parfum that will give a splendid smell, not only that but you get to keep it. Please mix well and don't go overboard with the chemicals, we don't want another mess. IM LOOKING AT YOU MR. DRAGNEEL" Ichiya said turning to Natsu.

"It was just one time, who knew adding to much baking soda on the volcano would make a mess" Natsu said

"Wherever you go Mr. Dragneel, there will always be a mess" Ichiya said.

"BAHAHA YOU GOT THAT RIGHT TEACH" Lucy said laughing at Natsu

"No one asked for your opinion blondie" Natsu said glaring at Lucy.

"Well I'm giving my opinion you-"

"OKAY go ahead and start on your experiments and come to me if you are having any problems oh and one other thing, you are required to get into groups of four" Ichiya interrupted the girl stopping the two before they got out of hand.

 _Group of four…. Oh no_ , Lucy went pale because she knew exactly who was going to be pairing with her and Gray. Lucy started thinking of a way to escape this stupid project but it was too late when she saw Natsu pull up a chair in front of her and Lisanna doing the same but sitting in front of Gray.

"Gray I swear if you allow them to be in our group we won't get a fucking A on this stupid project" Lucy whispered to Gray.

Gray thought about something for a while and was about to respond but Natsu spoke up first.

"You know I can hear you right Luce? But don't worry I know you didn't really mean it and I promise we will pull our own weight in this experiment" Natsu said winking at her. Lucy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"First we have to figure out what type of fragrance we are going to make, so if anybody got an idea now's the time to say it" Gray said.

Lisanna was the first to say what type of fragrance she wanted, "We should totally make a sexy type of perfume that guys find _irresistible"_ she said the last word flirtatiously.

Lucy snickered at the idea and that made the white haired girl glare at her.

"What? Got something to say about my idea?" Lisanna said to Lucy in an arrogant way.

Lucy turned to her showing no emotion and said "Yes. As a matter of fact I do princess, how about thinking of an actual type of smell instead of trying to look for a way to seduce a man"

Both Gray and Natsu started laughing at the blonde's response and this got Lisanna heated, not with embarrassment, but with rage and told the blonde something that was crossing the line.

"How about you shut your mouth before I make my parents destroy your family, oh wait, you don't have anyone" Lisanna said with a smile knowing that she beat the blonde.

 _You don't have anyone,_ those words kept repeating in Lucy's head over and over again. Never has anyone told her that before she did think a day will come but she thought she would be prepared. She was dead wrong.

Lucy stood up from her seat and reached across grabbing Lisanna by her collar making her yelp in surprise. "You try mentioning anything involving my family again, and I'll make sure it'll be the last thing that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours." Lucy whispered harshly in Lisanna's ears making her go mute.

Lucy finally let go of her collar and sat back down only to be noticing everyone was staring at her with an expression she's seen before… _pity_. She was confused at first but soon realized that everyone was hearing what was going on between the two girls and found out that Lucy had no parents.

Lucy started to feel a burning sensation behind her eyes. She knew that feeling, she would feel it every day after her parent's accident. She almost forgot what it felt like. Before tears started spilling she grabbed her bag and made her way out. She heard Ichiya calling her, telling her that if she leaves she would get suspended but the blonde didn't care, all she cared about was getting out of that classroom and away from the others fast.

"What kind of shit was that Lisanna, you crossed the line there." An angry Gray was yelling at the still frozen girl. Even Natsu agreed that is was going too far.

"Even I thought that was cruel. There are boundaries you just don't cross. And how the hell do you know her parents passed away" Natsu said hissing at the girl.

Lisanna looked at the two for a while and then spoke calmly, "They passed away when she was in middle school so I guess when she was what? 13? Anyways they got in a car crash and they didn't make it. She was devastated and I was her best friend at the time so she told me about it. I should've been there for her through it all but instead I….." Lisanna trailed off not wanting to continue the sentence.

"You what?" Gray said to the girl. "Nothing, let's just get back to work" she said trying to change the subject. But neither Gray nor Natsu could forget the expression on the delinquents face. It was an expression they've never seen on her before. Sadness, Hurt, Misery, Anger. It was all in one.

Natsu kept thinking about it the most. He almost did try to go after the blonde but decided not to since he would probably make her more irritated. She needed some alone time and for once he listened to the little voice in his head and stayed put. He still however couldn't get the blonde out of his head for the rest of the class period.

Lucy made her way to the roof of the building where she always skipped at. As soon as she arrived she leaned on the door and slid down hugging her knees to her chest. She felt empty, it wasn't long till her tears started spilling out.

 _I don't have anyone, I'm all alone._ Lucy kept having that same thought in her head and cried even deeper till her eyes were blood shot. That was when she heard someone just outside the door.

"I saw her run up here, she looked like she was about to cry" it was the voice of a female. "Are you sure about this shrimp? I've known Bunny girl for a while and as far as I know, she ain't the type to cry. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's in chemistry right about now". Lucy recognized that voice, it was Gajeel's.

Lucy stood up and tried to wipe away her tears while her back was facing the door but as soon she heard the door open she froze, she didn't know what to do.

There was silence for a while until Gajeel was the first to speak, "Hey bunny girl, what are you doing here? I thought you said you're now going to be skipping only one class for a while since Jellal was on your ass about your absence's" She could hear a hint of concern in that sentence even though Gajeel tried not to show it.

"It's nothing, just decided to get away, that's all" Lucy said in a low voice still not facing them.

"A-are you okay? It's just that I saw you run up here and wanted to make sure-" Levy was speaking but soon was cut off by Lucy.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't need you to be worried about me." Lucy said with a hint of anger.

"Cool it, she just asked you a damn question it's not like she tried to start an argument with you" Gajeel told Lucy.

 _Was Gajeel defending me?_ Levy blushed at the thought. _No no no, I can't be thinking that right now_. Levy shook her head and got the thought out of her mind for now.

"It's okay Gajeel, I have no right in getting in her business, sorry about that Lucy." Levy said apologetically.

Lucy continued to still not face them until Gajeel had enough and walked up to her grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and spinning her around.

"Okay I had about enou-" Gajeel stop mid-sentence since he saw Lucy's puffy red eyes and dried up tears in her cheeks. He didn't know how to react. Not only that but he wanted to know why one of his close friends was crying. Especially since Lucy was hard as nails.

Gajeel stared at the girl for a while a little taken back then frowned and asked her "What happened to you Lucy, who did this?"

Lucy turned away, bangs shadowing her eyes and said "It's nothing, I'm fine alright. Didn't I already say that? Quit trying to find out things."

"Like hell I would, you better tell me right now or-"

"Gajeel stop, leave her alone. Give her some time to clear things from her head" Levy interrupted Gajeel.

Levy was staring at Gajeel intensively. Soon Gajeel got the message and let the blonde go.

"Fine, but I'm getting Jellal. Keep an eye on her shrimp." Gajeel said those last words before looking for the blue haired boy.

Lucy and Levy just stared at each other for a while in complete silence. Neither one of them making it seem like they were going to speak.

That was until Lucy decided to speak up first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why did you come here?" Lucy said to the bluenette avoiding eye contact.

Levy looked at the blonde and started thinking of a way to respond without her starting an argument. _Why did I come here? C'mon what can I say?_ She just decided to just go with honesty.

Levy sighed and said "Because I was worried about you" Lucy looked up making eye contact with Levy and stared at her. Levy couldn't make out her expression. Was it Anger? No. Disgust? Not that either ….Confused. Bingo.

"Why? How could you possibly be worried about me?" Lucy said to Levy with a puzzled look on her face waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean why? I saw you on the verge of tears" Lucy looked like she was about to protest what she said but Levy continued "And don't try to deny it because I'm watching you right now as we speak. Your eyes are puffy and red." Levy took a step closer to Lucy.

Lucy saw this action but she stayed put. "Yea okay, I was crying alright. Happy now? Are you going to tell the whole school that Heartfilia the badass was seen crying like a little bitch? Go on ahead, I don't even care anymore" Lucy said looking away from Levy.

"Why would I do that?" Levy said to the blonde.

Lucy turned with a shocked look on her face. "W-what?"

"I said, why would I do that? Why would I tell the whole school?" Levy said again.

"Why? Because…. I don't know. It's what anyone would do." Lucy said trying to find a reason.

"Well I'm not everyone, I do have morals you know. I would hate it if word went around the school that I was seen crying because then they would ask what was the cause of my tears. Making me want to tear up even more"

Lucy just looked at the girl in awe. _Why is she being nice to me?_ Lucy wanted to ask the girl but she stayed quiet.

"That's why I didn't ask you any questions like that idiot Gajeel was doing" Levy said snickering and shaking her head.

Lucy laughed a little also and then turned to the bluenette. There was silence for a while again until Lucy decided to tell her the reason of her tears.

She let out a deep breath and spoke, "My parents… they were killed in an accident." Lucy was going to continue but Levy chimed in. "You don't have to, I don't want you to fe-"

"No, I want to" Lucy said turning around so that she wasn't facing Levy. Levy stayed quiet and the blonde continued.

"They were on their way to pick me up from school when they collided with another car. By the time the ambulance got them to the hospital it was too late." It hurt Lucy to talk about it but she continued. "I waited for about 3 hours for them to arrive but they never showed. That was until Jellal and his parents came to pick me up. I noticed something about them, they weren't as talkative as they always were. The car ride was filled with silence and I didn't know where we were going. It was until they pulled up in the hospital that they told me what happened to my parents. I was a kid that lost both her parents and didn't even get to say goodbye to them. I started crying and they told me if I wanted to see them. I said No because I didn't want to see my parents in that state of matter. I wanted to see them like I always did, Happy and cheery. So we left the hospital and I ended up living with Jellal and his parents in their home. They knew me and my parents since I was a kid so they took me in as one of their own. Soon I started acting… different. Jellal saw this change but said nothing since he thought it was just a phase. When we got to high school I was still the same but it was too late to say anything so he left it alone. It was during my sophomore year that I got a place on my own. It was the small house next door to Jellal and his parents. It was cheap so I thought, why not? I had enough money that my parents left me so I rented it. I didn't want to be too far away from them, they're my only family and the only people I have close to my heart. In a way though. It was like I never left." Lucy laughed at the memory. But then got quiet again.

Lucy felt something run down her cheek and brought her hand up. She realized she was crying again. "Sorry, It looks like I gave you my whole life story instead of just giving a reason why I was crying. I can get pretty annoying" Lucy chuckled lowly. She didn't want to look at the girl because Lucy knew she had a pity expression.

It was then that she felt two arms wrap around her body hugging her in an embrace. Lucy was frozen, she didn't know how to react. She could hear the girl crying in her back.

"Don't ever say that you're annoying, because you aren't. I'm glad you told me all that. It made me realize that there's more than meets the eye in a person. I really hope we can become friends Lucy" Levy said trying to contain the tears that were spilling.

 _Friends… she wants to be friends?_ Lucy was frozen for a while but soon smiled and turned around wrapping her arms around the petite girl and said "Yes, I would really like that Levy" Lucy said crying into the bluenette's shoulder.

They stood there for a while until Lucy looked up to see Jellal and Gajeel looking at the two. Gajeel had a "wtf" kind of expression on his face while Jellal was just smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled back at him and let Levy go.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm pretty sure this isn't Bunny girl?" Gajeel pointed at the blonde and looked a Jellal.

Lucy walked up to Gajeel and punched him in the arm. "Idiot! Of course it's me"

Gajeel rubbed his arm and growled "That hurt bunny girl"

Levy started laughing and then asked "Why do you even call her bunny girl?" Jellal was the one who answered her question.

"Lucy once got a job at the mall to be the Easter bunny and take pics with kids. Gajeel found out about this and started calling her bunny girl. It stuck with him ever since."

Levy started laughing and imagined Lucy in a bunny costume. _That would be pretty ridiculous._ Levy thought.

"It a stupid nickname if you ask me" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"It's not stupid, I think it fits you well hehe" Gajeel snickered at Lucy mimicking her stand.

"Oh yea metal face?"

"See, now that's a stupid nickname"

"It's so not, it makes much more sense than bunny girl"

"My nickname beats yours any day _bunny girl_ "

"Metal face!"

Jellal rolled his eyes at the two arguing again and Levy just giggled. They soon turned and started walking back inside with an arguing Lucy and Gajeel right behind them.

"Oh and Lucy be sure to be at the lunch room right about." Jellal looked at his watch and that's when the bell rang signaling everyone to go home.

"Now" Jellal finished his sentence and turned to Lucy. The blonde was secretly trying to get away but Jellal stopped her from doing so by grabbing the girl and throwing her over his shoulder.

"JELLAL PUT ME DOWN" Lucy yelled trying to get out of Jellal's grasp.

"I have to stay after school to make sure Lucy doesn't try to sneak away from cleaning the lunch room. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jellal started walking away from a laughing Gajeel and Levy.

"METAL FACE DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME. PUNCH HIM IN THE THROAT, NO WAIT KICK HIM IN THE BALLS. ANYTHING" Lucy tried calling out to Gajeel but Gajeel was too busy laughing and started to have fun with his blonde friend.

"Do you hear something shrimp?" Gajeel said turning to Levy cupping his ear in his hand.

Levy played along with him, "Yea I kind of do. Maybe a fly? No that can't be it, I think it's my imagination."

"Yea could be a fly. They sure are annoying" Gajeel and Levy turned making their way out the front door.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS METAL FACE AND YOU TOO BOOKWORM. I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS" That was the last thing they heard before they made their way out the doors.

Back in the classroom with Natsu.

"See you later squinty eyes" Gray told Natsu. Natsu however didn't even try to fight back but responded with a "Later" and was still sitting in his seat deep in thought. Gray just looked at him funny and decided to ask about it tomorrow.

Natsu got up from his seat and was about to leave till something caught his eye.

He picked it up and started examining it, _I'm pretty sure its Lucy's, no doubt about it,_ he thought _._ Natsu put it in his pocket and made his way towards the door but stopped on his tracks when he saw a Scarlett haired girl waiting for him by the door way.

"Natsu, I came to pick you up and escort you to the lunch room so you can clean up your mess." Erza said and turned saying "Let's go" and started walking.

Natsu took this as a chance to run away but he was to slow.

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and started dragging him to the lunch room. "Next time Natsu, when I say we are going somewhere you better just listen. Do I make myself clear?" Erza hissed at Natsu.

Natsu felt shivers run down his back and whimpered "Y-yes ma'am"

"Good" Erza sternly said.

Natsu was staring at the roof while being dragged until he heard some whispers. He looked up and saw some girls that were looking at him. Natsu sat slightly straight and looked towards the two girls as he tried his best to be flirtatious. "Hey there ladies" Natsu winked and waved at the girls causing them to giggle at the gesture.

"How about we meet up aft-" Natsu couldn't continue his sentence because Erza held on to the scarf tighter making Natsu choke.

"ERZA WHAT THE HELL" Natsu yelled at the red head. Erza however didn't respond till they got to their destination.

They made their way inside and Erza noticed that Jellal hasn't arrived yet. As soon as she had that thought she saw Jellal with Lucy over his shoulder. This made the red head blush and feel a bit of jealousy.

"I see your already here, you didn't wait too long right?" Jellal said to Erza

"WHO ELSE IS HERE? Oh wait, it's that idiot pinky isn't it? Don't tell me scarlet is with him also" Lucy said

"No we didn't wait too long we just got here also." Erza said

"OH GREAT YOU BROUGHT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LUCY HERE ALSO? DO YOU LIKE TO MAKE ME MISERABLE?"

Both Jellal and Erza went red at Natsu's comment but stayed quiet avoiding each other's eyes.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP DRAGNEEL" Lucy said still trying to struggle hoping that Jellal would put her down.

"YOU WANNA GO AGAIN BLONDIE? I WONT HOLD BACK THIS TIME" Natsu said trying to get out of Erza's grasps.

Jellal and Erza both had enough and told the two to "SHUT THE HELL UP" making them frown and go silent.

Jellal finally put Lucy down and made her sit on a chair while Erza did the same with Natsu.

They both were seated next to each other. Lucy had her arms crossed in front of her chest avoiding any eye contact by looking at one side of the lunch room while Natsu had his arms crossed behind his head looking at the other side of the room.

"Quit acting like children and clean up the mess. You're not leaving until this place is spotless, go on and start." Erza said to the two. They both didn't move at all until Erza yelled "NOW" causing Natsu to jump and grab a broom. Lucy however didn't care.

Lucy looked towards Natsu and snickered at him, "Wuss"

"Shut it blondie" Natsu growled at Lucy while brooming.

Lucy looked up at the red head and said "You don't scare me" Lucy said smirking up at her.

Erza was about to respond but Jellal moved in front of her making Lucy lose sight of the scarlet haired girl.

Lucy avoided eye contact with Jellal and frowned. Jellal however saw this and moved his face in front of Lucy's sight. Lucy tried her best to ignore him by looking all over the place but wherever her eyes went Jellal would move in front of her giving Lucy "the look".

Lucy had enough and yelled "FINE" standing up to grab a trash bag and a mop. Jellal smirked and crossed his arms feeling victorious.

Erza just stared at the two childhood friends. _Was Jellal in love with Lucy? No they can't possibly be. They're childhood friends._

Erza put the thought behind her head and sat in one of the seats watching the two work.

Jellal and Erza were so close to ripping their hair out since Lucy and Natsu would constantly fight over and over again for tiniest thing ever. It only took the first 10 minutes for them to get into an argument.

 _Will they ever not argue?_ Both Jellal and Erza had the same thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"WILL YOU STOP THROWING TRASH ON MY SIDE IDIOT" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TRY PICKING IT UP INSTEAD OF ASSUMING I THREW IT THERE DUMBASS" Natsu retorted back.

Jellal and Erza were currently losing their minds.

Jellal was rubbing his temples while Erza was banging here head in one of the walls. After what seemed like an eternity they finally got the place cleaned.

"It would've gone faster if the two of you wouldn't have argued every damn second" Erza said with her head facing down on the table.

"She's the one who started it all the time" Natsu said pointing his thumb at Lucy.

"As if! At least I was actually cleaning while you tasted the food trying to figure out what it was" Lucy hissed at the boy

"YOU SAW THAT?! Wait, why were you watching me? Could it be you actually have a crush on me?" Natsu said walking closer to Lucy.

"Don't get any funny ideas Dragneel. I was keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn't throw any damn food on my side" Lucy said glaring at him.

"Sure blondie go ahead and deny your feelings" Natsu said with a smirk.

Lucy would've responded back with an insult but Jellal knew this would never end so he got up and made his way out. "I'm going home now. I have a huge headache. I'll see you tomorrow Erza" Jellal said looking towards the red head and smiled at her. This caused Erza to blush, "Y-yea see you" Erza said back with a smile.

They all stared at him for a while till Lucy snapped out of it and started going after him.

"HEY WAIT UP! DON'T FORGET I LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR YOU KNOW" Lucy said trying to catch up with her best friend.

Erza and Natsu were now alone staring at where the two left.

 _They live right next door?_ Erza said getting worried at Lucy's comment. _No no no stop thinking like that._ Erza was in deep thought while Natsu was staring at where the blonde left and finally remembered he had to return something back to her.

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO GIVE SOMETHING BACK TO LUCY" Natsu left to go catch up with the blonde.

Erza stayed a while longer and started walking back to her house.

"How the hell do you move so damn fast" Lucy said trying to catch her breathe while looking for the blue haired boy. She eventually gave up and started walking to her apartment. Lucy decided to go through the short cut that went through an alley. She didn't really use the short cut much seeing that it was dark and creepy but every time she went through the alley there was usually no one to be seen, so she thought it was the best idea since she wanted to get home as soon as possible because she hated the dark. Lucy continued walking until she froze when she heard some footsteps not too far behind her.

Lucy turned to see if anyone was following her but she saw nobody. She turned back around but ended up bumping her nose into what felt like a chest and made her step back a little. "Ouch! Watch where you're going" Lucy said while holding her nose.

"Well you're a little feisty girl aren't you?" A man said. He had a black hood, dark blue jeans, and smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. Lucy couldn't tell his age exactly since it was dark out and the hood was shadowing his face but she knew for sure that this guy was bad news.

"I don't have time for this" Lucy said trying to get past the man. He ended up grabbing Lucy's arm brought it behind her back and pinned her to one of the brick walls making her back face him.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO" Lucy said trying to get out of the man's grasps. She tried so hard to fight back but this guy was twice her size, not only that but she couldn't do anything with her back facing him.

"Can't do that sweet cheeks. You see, I have some plans with you" The man whispered in Lucy's ear rubbing his hand up and down Lucy's leg slowly making a way up her skirt.

"wh-what are you- NO STOP" Lucy whimpered.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll have a good time as well." He said while smiling. Bringing his hand up to Lucy's shirt and ripping the buttons off one by one.

"PLEASE DON'T! STOP IT" Lucy screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Didn't you hear her? She said stop" a threatening voice said to the man making him stop what he was doing

Lucy couldn't see who it was since her head was facing the other way and it was dark. But she recognized that voice somewhere. _Where have I heard that voice?_ Lucy thought.

"Or what? You going to stop me? This doesn't concern you kid, get a move on" the man said the boy.

"See that's where you're wrong, this does concern me. And if you don't let her go in less than 3 seconds let's just say you'll either end up dead or in a coma, you choose"

The man started laughing and said "And who exactly is going to-" before he could finish his sentence a fist connected with his face making him go unconscious and fall to the floor.

"I did warn you, I even gave you 3 seconds. That was more than enough time to let her go." The boy said furiously.

Lucy was witnessing the whole thing while sitting on the floor with her back against the wall crying. The boy went towards her and stretched out his arm giving her a hand to get up.

"Can you stand Luce?" the boy said lowly.

Lucy finally realized who it was. "N-natsu?" Lucy looked up and saw the familiar pink hair realizing that it was Natsu all along.

"Yea, did it take you that long to recognize me? Geez your slow" He said in a joking manner. Lucy chuckled very lowly and grabbed his hand making her stand. Lucy wiped away the tears from her face hoping that Natsu didn't see her cry. Natsu of course did see that she was crying but didn't say anything.

He's eyes moved towards Lucy's shirt and quickly faced the other way. "Umm Luce" Natsu said not looking at her.

"What?" Lucy said in a confused way. _Why is he acting weird?_

"Your uhh shirt its umm " Natsu said still avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Lucy looked down and turned to different shades of red and yelled. "D-DON'T LOOK! I-IF YOU DO ILL KICK YOUR ASS". She tried to cover herself as much as she can but couldn't since she no longer had buttons in her shirt.

"If you haven't noticed I turned away before you even realized you were half naked" Natsu said coolly. "Here put this on" He threw a leather jacket at Lucy and leaned on the wall closing his eyes.

Lucy caught the jacket and looked at it curiously. _He's actually being nice? No way is this Natsu. It can't be. Maybe he put some glue on this to pull a prank on me._ Lucy started inspecting the jacket but jumped when she heard Natsu's voice

"Are you done yet?" Natsu said with hands in his pocket and eyes closed.

"N-no, keep your eyes shut" Lucy said while finally putting on the jacket. The jacket reached halfway to Lucy's thighs where you could barely see her skirt. The sleeves were long on her arms so she put her hands in the pockets of the jacket. Lucy then zipped up the jacket. "Okay you can open your eyes now" Lucy said lowly with a slight blush looking away from Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at the blonde for a while before turning and walking away. Lucy was dumbfounded at first but soon went furious. _That's it? He just leaves? Who does he think he is?_

"Dragneel, where are you going?" Lucy hissed.

"Your place" he responded still not facing her.

Lucy went blank again. "What are you talking about? You don't even know where I live" Lucy said back to Natsu.

"I know, that's why you're coming with me." Natsu finally stopped and turned. "Lead the way blondie"

Lucy was confused at first, but finally grabbed her bag off the floor and walked past Natsu leading the way. There was complete silence during the whole way. They both felt like it was never going to end until they finally reached a neighborhood with a gate that said "The Hills". It required an ID to be able to open it and head inside.

"This is where I live" Lucy said going to the area where you put in the pin to go inside. Natsu followed behind her staring at the secluded area.

When the gate opened Lucy walked right inside and so did Natsu. She turned around and looked at the boy confused. "You can stop following me now."

Natsu just stared at the blonde showing no emotion with his hands behind his head.

Lucy let out a sigh and continued walking to her home. When she was getting close she turned again facing Natsu and said "My house is right there, you can seriously stop following me." _Why won't he just leave? Maybe he's worried someone would come after me again._ Lucy blushed at the thought

"I'm not following you" Natsu said

"Yes you are, I know damn well you don't live around here" Lucy glared at the boy.

"Actually I live on the end of this street, as in 8 houses down yours. Just saying" Natsu smirked at the girl.

Lucy went completely red. _Of course he lives around here. Why would he be worried about me? Stupid._ "I've lived here my whole life, how is it that I've never seen you once" Lucy said

"Oh I don't know it could be because I recently moved here about a week ago? Just a thought." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Dick" Lucy said harshly to the pink haired boy.

"Hey now, would a dick save the damsel in distress and let her borrow his jacket?" Natsu said with a smug smile.

Lucy turned around and started walking back to her place ignoring what Natsu said. When she got there she opened the gate and walked up to her door while looking for her keys. She looked all over her bag, pockets and even inside her bra. She couldn't find them anywhere. Lucy started panicking and was pacing back and forth in her porch thinking that she might've dropped it back in the alley.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard someone say "Looking for something?"

Lucy turned to where she heard the voice and saw Natsu leaning on her gate dangling her keys in one finger.

"Where did you find my keys?" Lucy said while walking up to him

"Found them in the classroom, you dropped them when you ran out. That's pretty much the reason on why I followed you" Natsu said with no expression.

Lucy reached for her keys but Natsu pulled back and dangled them on top of her head.

"This isn't funny Dragneel, give me back my keys" Lucy said sternly.

"I think it's pretty funny" Natsu chuckled while dangling the keys higher.

"Well it's not. I'm warning you" Lucy said to Natsu in a threatening way while trying to reach for her keys.

"What's the magic word?" Natsu said

Lucy let out a sight and said "Can you please give me back my keys"

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya" Natsu teased Lucy.

"I said can you PLEASE give me back my keys Natsu" Lucy said with a higher tone.

"See that's more like it" Natsu was about to give Lucy back her keys but then yanked them again and said "One last thing"

"Ughhhh Dragneel I'm tired and I want to go inside already give me my damn keys back" Lucy hissed.

"Go on a date with me"

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered going completely red.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey Guys! I am EXTREMELYYY SORRY for not updating due to some slight technical difficulties but don't worry it's all fixed now! I am sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger like that! Really I am! But anyways I'm hoping it won't happen again (: Now on to some more news. I will now be posting Monday, Wednesday, and Friday due to the shitloads of homework on my ass ): I am also sorry for doing that to you! ): I really wish I could post everyday but sometimes the universe just hates me ): Thank you guys for all the support and be sure to comment! I hope you guys keep reading and please don't hate me too much lol. I am still very sorry.**

* * *

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered going completely red.

"Go. On. A. Date. With. Me." Natsu said pausing in between each words.

 _Is he being for real?_ Lucy thought _No can't be, it's probably some sick joke. Besides I hate Natsu, no way I'll ever agree on that._

"No" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Then you don't get your keys back" Natsu said dangling the keys in front of Lucy's face.

"Why the hell do you want to go on a date with me Dragneel? If we were to go on a date we would argue all the damn time and hate each other even more" Lucy said starting to get annoyed by the salmon haired boy.

"Honestly I-" Natsu was cut off by someone calling his name. Lucy turned and saw a blue haired little girl in pigtails coming towards them. Lucy recognized this girl, she was in her Art class. _What was her name again? Whitney? Wanda?_ Lucy thought, trying to remember the little girl's name.

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing out here at this time? Does mom and dad even know you're out?" Natsu said to the little girl.

Wendy Dragneel:

Always referred to as Natsu's little sister and she hated it. She was very nice to everyone so they always questioned if her and Natsu were actually related. She also attends the Fairy Tail middle School. The only reason her and Lucy had art together was because they mix the students of Fairy Tail middle school and high school with the electives. Lucy doesn't know much about her since Lucy almost always skipped that class and whenever she didn't Wendy would be too scared to talk to her.

"Umm no. But don't tell them! Pleaseee" Wendy begged Natsu.

"Fine, but next time don't do that. You never know what could happen." Natsu said rubbing her head.

"But I was looking for you. I was getting worried and so was mom and dad." Wendy said looking at the ground.

"That doesn't mean you sneak out the house looking for me, you can get hurt." Natsu said

"Okay. I won't do it again" Wendy said still not facing Natsu

"Promise?" Natsu said holding out his pinky

Wendy finally looked up and smiled locking her pinky with his "Promise" she said while giggling.

During this whole thing Lucy was staring at the two but mostly at Natsu. She was surprised at how Natsu's attitude can change in a matter of seconds. She started chuckling at how much of a softie he really was.

Natsu heard Lucy laugh and looked towards her realizing that the blonde was there witnessing everything. "W-what? Never seen any siblings bond before?" Natsu said with a slight blush.

 _Is he blushing?_ Lucy thought, but then shook her head putting the thought aside.

"More like I've never seen that side of you" Lucy snickered.

"Yea whatever. Let's go Wendy" Natsu said grabbing the little girl's hand.

"Hey wait! You still haven't given me my keys!" Lucy said before he could leave.

"Oh these?' Natsu said taking out the keys from his pocket. "You still haven't agreed so. No can do" Natsu said smirking.

"Natsu I said please for mavis sake! I just want to go home and sleep" Lucy said getting annoyed.

That was when the little girl reached for the keys and grabbed them out of Natsu's grasp and walked over to Lucy handing them to her.

"WENDY WHAT THE HELL!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" Natsu said to the little girl.

"Because you were being mean!" Wendy retorted back to Natsu

Lucy's eyes lit up and hugged the girl on instinct. "Thanks you so much. I owe you one"

"N-no problem." Wendy said blushing a little.

"I feel…. betrayed" Natsu said while having a hurt look on his face.

"You deserved it moron" Lucy said while letting the little girl go.

"We should be going now, I hope I get to see you in art tomorrow Lucy" Wendy said with a smile

Lucy thought about it a while and said "Yea sure, I'll be there"

"Great" Wendy said a bit excited.

Wendy then turned and started dragging Natsu by his hand since Natsu was still "injured" by what Wendy did.

Lucy started chuckling and said "He can be such a kid". She then noticed that she hasn't given back his jacket. She was about to call them back but realized that they were already halfway to their place.

"I'll just give it to him tomorrow during detention or something." Lucy said. She turned around and started walking to her home when she heard someone call her name.

"Lucy"

 _EEEEEP_ Lucy screamed and juggled her keys around causing them to fall to the ground.

"JELLAL! What the hell! Don't you know to not sneak up on people? You gave me a damn heart attack for Christ's sake." Lucy said with her hand leaning on the door trying to settle her heart beat.

"Oh Sorry, I didn't think you'd actually get frightened, all I said was your name" Jellal said while leaning on the fence in between both houses.

"Well I did get scared! It's been a long mother fucking day." Lucy said with a sigh bringing her hand through her hair.

"I see, wanna talk about it?" Jellal said.

"Honestly…. Not really." Lucy said not facing him.

Jellal stayed silent for a while and told Lucy to come over. Lucy continuously objected his offer but Jellal wasn't taking no for an answer so Lucy gave in.

She walked over to the porch and sat on the steps looking up at the sky. Jellal did the same.

It was silent for a while till Jellal finally asked Lucy, "What happened Lucy? And don't say nothing because I can tell when you're hiding something."

"You want the whole thing?" Lucy said lowly.

"Yes." Jellal said.

Lucy let out a sigh and went on and told Jellal about how Lisanna was the one who caused her to cry by mentioning her parents and making fun of her. She then told him about how now possibly the whole school knew that she was an orphan. Then she told him about how she almost got raped and possibly killed if Natsu wasn't there to save her ass. When she said this part Jellal whipped his head around facing Lucy with an astonished face and a hint of anger. Lucy shuddered at his expression and looked away.

"When did this happen?" Jellal said in a low tone but he was clearly pissed.

"N-not that long. It was when I was walking home from school. I went through the short cut and that guy happened to be there at the time." Lucy said but then realized what she told him got him over the top angry.

"Lucy! I told you millions of times to stop using that short cut didn't I?" Jellal hissed.

"Yes you did and this wouldn't have happened of you just waited for me! In case you didn't know, I was looking for you and since I couldn't find you I tried to get home the fastest way! You know I'm afraid of the dark." Lucy said whispering the last part and hugging her knees to her chest but Jellal heard it all.

Jellal's expression went from anger to guilt. He felt like a failure for not being able to be there for Lucy at the time she needed him the most.

"L-lucy I'm sorry…. I should've waited for you instead of going ahead. I got after you instead of asking if you were okay… and for that I'm sorry extremely sorry" Jellal said in a low voice.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just avoided looking at him. Deep down she was happy that Jellal understood and cared about her.

"Lucy? What do I have to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything. You name it." Jellal said hoping to get the girl to talk to him.

Lucy turned with a devilish smile and said "Anything?"

Jellal sighed and said "Yes anything. Shoot"

"I want you to get me off detention" Lucy said

Jellal blinked multiple times and said "Lucy I love you, I really do but for you to get off detention, you need a miracle for that"

"You said you will do and I quote _I'll do anything. You name it"_ Lucy said trying her best Jellal expression.

Jellal laughed at her attempt to impersonate him and this made Lucy start laughing also. They eventually both settled down and there was a comfortable silence.

"Sooooo, you going to get me out or not?" Lucy said turning to Jellal.

"I can't Lucy, even if I did try to get you out I wouldn't be the one to decide that. It will be the Headmasters decision, and I'm pretty sure you're not in good terms with him."

Lucy let out a groan and looked back at the stars.

"Lucy it's only two weeks. It'll be over before you even know it." Jellal said making it sound easy.

Lucy faced Jellal and said "Oh it is NOT JUST TWO WEEKS. Its two weeks with that damn Dragneel. Not only that but we have to work together. Like Seriously? Who does that? I'm so going to pull a prank on that old geezer he won't even see it coming" Lucy said in a harsh manner.

"You never know, you could have a lot more in common then you realize. Who knows, you just might be soul mates" Jellal said smirking making the girl blush at what he said.

"No way in hell that will EVER happen. I would kill myself before I even develop feelings for that idiot." Lucy said in a panicking way. _Why the hell are my cheeks burning? Maybe I'm coming down with a cold, but I don't feel sick…_

Jellal chuckled at the girl's reaction. That's when he realized that she was wearing a jacket that didn't belong to her. He knew this because he saw how huge it looked on Lucy.

"Whose jacket is that?" Jellal said looking for the girl's expression.

Lucy got even redder and faced the other way. "Natsu's. He lend it to me to try to cover me up since the buttons of my shirt were ripped off"

Jellal felt himself get angry again but soon took some breaths and calmed down. He soon realized that he had to thank Natsu for saving Lucy. _I'll thank him tomorrow._ Jellal thought.

"Did he now? What a nice guy. Hey what's wrong Lucy? Why is your face red?" _gasp_ "Could it be that Lucy Heartfilia has developed feelings for the boy? Will she kill herself now that she knows the truth behind her feelings?" Jellal said teasing the girl.

Lucy stood up and hissed "Shut Up! I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT have feelings for him! Okay? I'm outta here" she turned and started making her way to her house.

Jellal thought of something even funnier to get the girl angrier. He stood up and put both his hands around his mouth and yelled "LUCY ITS OKAY TO BE IN DENIAL! BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T TELL HIM, OKAY?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Lucy shouted, quickly getting in her house before he could say anything else.

Jellal laughed and thought of what the future holds for Lucy now that Natsu's in the picture. He got one last look around the place and made his way inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy woke up from the sound of her alarm and dragged herself out of bed putting on her same old uniform the same way she always would. While brushing her hair Lucy kept thinking of how people were going to treat her when she gets to school. Lucy sighed and grabbed her bag making her way out the door.

"You have got to be kidding me" Lucy said.

"Hey there neighbor" Natsu said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Dragneel? And we're not neighbors." Lucy said moving past him and heading to Jellal's house while Natsu was following behind her

"We live in the same street don't we? So technically we are neighbors…. More or less and where are you going? Schools the other way" Natsu said walking behind Lucy.

"To Jellal's"

"Jellal lives here to? Oh yea, I remember you mentioning you lived next door to him." Natsu said.

Once they got to the front door Lucy made her way inside hoping that Natsu didn't follow her. That however didn't stop the salmon head boy.

"You shouldn't walk into other people's houses you know, that's just rude." Lucy said sternly to Natsu.

Natsu just shrugged and continued following Lucy.

Lucy made her way into the kitchen and found Jellal sitting at the table eating his breakfast while his dad was reading the newspaper and his mom was making breakfast.

"Hey there Lucy, want some breakfast?" Jellal's mom asked.

"Sure, I can eat." Lucy said putting her bag down and taking a seat next to Jellal.

"Would your friend like something to eat also?" the mother asked looking at Lucy then at Natsu.

"He's not a friend, he's a stranger that walked into this house trying to rob the place" Lucy said while pouring some orange juice.

Jellal and his dad just laughed while Natsu glared at her.

"You never change do you Lucy?" the mother said while chuckling at the blondes response. "No matter, would like some breakfast not Lucy's friend?" Jellal's mom asked Natsu.

"Natsu, and Sure! But I gotta warn you, I have a big appetite" Natsu said giving a toothy grin at the lady. Lucy turned and saw the smile Natsu gave to the mother and began to get a slight blush on her cheeks. _What the hell, my cheeks are hot again. Damn it, and since when did Natsu smile like that….? This has got to be an act._

Natsu grabbed his plate and sat in the opposite side of Lucy facing her and munched down on his food. While they were eating Jellal looked at his watch and stood up from the table fast making a lot of noise.

"Jellal, why-" but before his father could continue finish saying his sentence Jellal grabbed his bag from the floor and said "We got to go, we have 10 mins to get to school" Jellal said rushing out his house.

"WHAT!? How the hell did we lose track of time?" Lucy said yelling back and grabbing her bag but before she could leave said thank you to Jellal's mom and ran out.

"Tsk, I didn't even get to finish my pancakes!" Natsu said in an annoyed way and ran out also saying thank you to Jellal's parents.

While this was going on the couple just stared at them and snickered remembering the times when they were young also.

X

Jellal, Lucy, and Natsu were currently running trying to get to school on time. Natsu however was slightly behind the two since he was the last to get out. _If I get a tardy that old man might just add another week to detention with that pink haired idiot. No way imma let that happen,_ Lucy thought while picking up her pace.

When they arrived the bell rang right on time signaling the students to get to their class. "Right on time" Jellal said as soon as he entered the building and made his way to class "See you at calculus Lucy". Lucy just said "alright" and looked behind her seeing that Natsu was almost to the building. Lucy thought of a devious idea and smiled at the thought.

Before Natsu could get in the building Lucy slammed the door shut making Natsu's face collide with the window and falling back. Natsu now couldn't get in the building since the doors locked as soon as the bell started laughing when Natsu's face smashed on to the window.

Natsu got up and gave a death glare to Lucy that can make anyone shiver, anyone but Lucy. Lucy just continued laughing and was about to turn away when she saw a smile creep up on Natsu's face.

 _What are you up to Natsu?_ Lucy thought while still staring at the boy. What she failed to notice while she was laughing was Natsu getting out his copied key of the school and unlocking the door.

Before Lucy could ask him a question he opened the door and walked in with a wicked smile. Lucy saw this and gave a nervous laugh and said "Hey there Natsu umm wonderful weather we're having huh?" Lucy said slowly taking a few steps backwards. "Oh yeah it sure is" Natsu said taking a step, "Not too hot" _step_ "Not too cold" _step_ "Just perfect" _step._ Before he could take a step closer Lucy turned and rushed to her class with Natsu on her tail.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY HEARTFILIA" Natsu yelled through the hall.

"OH YEAH? WATCH ME" Lucy said yelling back.

X

After running for 3 minutes Lucy can see her English class slowly getting closer as she runs. She took a look behind her and saw that Natsu was still chasing after her but knew that she would be able to make it to her class before Natsu can get to her. When she got there she came to a complete stop, opened the door and shut it as soon as she got in. She turned around and saw the pink haired boy through the window glaring at the girl. Lucy just smirked and flipped him off. Natsu gave a sly smile and mouthed "Lunch" before leaving.

 _Lunch? What is that supposed to mean? Well I know one thing for sure, I'm not having lunch today_ Lucy thought. When she turned she saw that everyone was staring at her and whispering all around. " _Did you hear about Lucy?_ " " _Apparently she has no parents" "Maybe that's why she doesn't care about what happens to her" "No wonder she's a troublemaker"._

Hearing all those whispers going around made Lucy furious and lashed out saying "If any one of you say anything else about me ill slam your head in a locker, got it?". This caused everyone to go silent and turn away from the blonde. Lucy smirked and made her way to her desk in the corner of the room where Gajeel was sitting next to her usual spot. To her surprise she also saw Levy sitting in the desk in front of hers.

"Since when did you have this class?" Lucy said to Levy while taking a seat.

"What?! I've always had this class! You probably didn't notice because I always sat in the front." Levy said.

"No! I would've known if you were in the front! Look ill even prove it to you, Hey Gajeel!" Lucy called to Gajeel but before she turned to look at him she saw the bluenette blush. _She seriously got's to get a hold of her blushing, and how can Gajeel not tell she's into him? He's way too dense,_ Lucy thought.

Gajeel turned and said "What is it bunny girl?"

"Has Levy always been in this class?" Lucy said pointing her thumb at Levy.

"Yes" Gajeel said

"That's bullshit I tell ya, bullshit" Lucy said

"It's not bullshit, she always sat on the first row in the front" Gajeel said pointing at where Levy used to sit. This made Levy and Lucy eyes go wide.

"U-uhhh at least I think she did, Listen quit bothering me! Imma take a nap" Gajeel said in a nervous tone and put his head down.

"Yea okay Gajeel, whatever you say" Lucy said sarcastically.

 _He noticed me?_ "Hey" _He knew where I sat?_ "Bookworm" _I can't believe it?!_ "Levy" _Maybe he does like me?_ "Earth to Levy!" _No wait, maybe he-,_ But before the bluenette could continue her train of thought she was interrupted by a blonde waving her hand back and forth from her face.

"Yoo-hoo Levy? About time you were back to earth. What were you even thinking? I called you like 10 times" Lucy said

"O-oh i-its nothing" Levy said with a blush.

Lucy saw this and was going to tease her about it but decided not to.

"Anyways, where's the teach?" Lucy said resting her chin in her hand.

"Oh, he went to go make some copies of an assignment." Levy said.

"So I came to class for nothing? What a waste" Lucy said leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms on her chest.

"It's not a waste! You should take your attendance more seriously. Your grades are so good and they can drop at any moment if you keep missing class" Levy said in a worried tone.

"Yea yea, you're starting to sound like Jellal" Lucy said

"Good. Just please promise me you won't miss any more classes" Levy said taking the blondes hand in hers. Lucy flinched at the reaction but let it happen.

"No promises" Lucy said. This made the bluenette stare at her even deeper. Lucy let out a sigh and said "Fine… I will TRY to go to all my classes, TRY, still no promises though" Lucy said looking the other side of the room.

After Lucy responded the bluenette let out a radiant smile and started to mentally celebrate. "Yay!" Levy said while turning back to face the front since the teacher walked in with stacks of papers and started on the lesson.

"Okay class today…"

 _Why am I even considering this? This is not me. I would never go to my classes._ Lucy kept having the same thought throughout the class while looking at the back of the bluenette's head.

X

The bell rang and students were off to their second period. Lucy's second class was calculus, the class she found the most boring. She was going to skip it but then remembered that she skipped it last time and Jellal got after her since it's the class she has with him.

While she was walking she saw a certain pink haired boy leaning on a locker while flirting with some girls making them giggle at almost everything he said. Lucy didn't realize she was staring until Natsu shifted his gaze to the blonde and gave a slight smirk. Lucy then got out of her trance and shook her head while heading to her next class hiding the slight blush she had in her cheeks.

X

As soon as Lucy walked in she made a way to her desk that was also in the corner. Jellal also sits in front of the blonde while Erza sits in the row next to Jellal. When Lucy was making a way to her desk she saw that Jellal had a relieved look on his face thinking the blonde wasn't going to show up to class.

When Lucy sat at her desk Jellal turned to face her and smiled at the blonde. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Lucy said

"No, just trying to see how it feels when there's someone actually sitting behind me" Jellal said snickering to the girl.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said "Yea whatever, I just decided not to ditch because I'll never hear the end of it coming from you."

"Then I guess I should scold you more often"

"No, just once is enough" Lucy said

Jellal snickered and turned back around.

The teacher Freed started calling attendance when Lucy noticed that he skipped over her name. "Hey teach, you forgot to call my name" Lucy said in a bored manner.

"O-oh Miss. Heartfilia, I didn't realize you were present today. Very well, I'll be sure to change that mistake" Freed answered back to Lucy. Lucy just shrugged. _Unbelievable_ Lucy thought.

It was then that she felt some eyes on her and when she turned she saw that Erza was looking at the blonde. When their eyes met Erza stared a little while longer and turned back around. Lucy questioned this action but soon got her attention back to the lesson.

X

The bell rung again signaling them to their last class before lunch. Lucy stood up and started stretching and yawned while saying "Jellal I swear I don't know how you can come every day to this class without falling asleep."

Jellal and Erza both laughed and grabbed their bags. "Thanks for coming today Lucy" Jellal said before making his way out with Erza right behind him. _He thanked me? Something is going on with that guy, maybe he's in love? This will definitely be a good thing since I can tease him about it._ Lucy thought with a smirk creeping on her face. She then grabbed her bag and made her way out.

X

Lucy had art and got to her group that was of 5 people. Her, Wendy, Loke, Gray, and Cana.

Cana Alberona:

The schools heaviest drinker and party girl. She was known for throwing the best's parties. Almost every weekend she threw one and every weekend she would invite Lucy but Lucy never went since she wasn't a social person much. She would sometimes if not always come to school drunk and always carried a "water bottle" in her hand that most teachers tried to confiscate from her but never could.

"Lucy you're here!" Wendy said excitedly

"Well that's a surprise, and here I thought you were ditching class" Cana said while taking a swig at her "water bottle".

"My day just got better now that you have arrived beautiful" Loke said with a wink, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure a snowstorm is heading this way right about now" Gray joked

Lucy just laughed and sat at the group. "Ha ha very funny guys. Why is it so surprising? I always come to class" Lucy said trying to make herself sound believable.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing at what the blonde said. "BAHAHAHA I LIKE THAT JOKE LUCY! SAY ANOTHER" Cana said while laughing.

Gray and Loke were currently holding their stomachs and tearing up. "YOU'RE KILLING US LUCY HAHAHA" Gray said

Lucy frowned but soon started laughing with the others.

X

Lunch has finally arrived and everyone left, leaving Lucy behind in class since she was looking for her ribbon she had tied around her wrist. When she found it she made her way out the room when she bumped right into someone's chest causing her to loose balance and topple over. Lucy shut her eyes and was bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that there was two strong arms around her waist that was keeping her from falling, When she looked up to see who the person was that saved her from embarrassment she came face to face with non-other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Glad I caught you Luce" Natsu said with a smug smile.

 _Can never catch a break from this guy,_ Lucy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _I can never catch a break from this guy_ , Lucy thought. She immediately got back on her two feet and tried to get away from the boy. However, Natsu didn't let Lucy go.

"Dragneel, let me go" Lucy hissed while bringing her hand up to his chest to try to push herself away from him.

"I don't know, I kind of like hugging you Luce, you're so warm plus you smell nice" Natsu said whispering in her ear.

Lucy then realized that Natsu was hugging her, not only that but she could feel his ripped body through his shirt making contact with her own. _He's so warm…. This kind of feels…._. For a moment Lucy might have gave in to Natsu but soon tossed that thought out of her head, _No No No NO I will not be thinking these things, Natsu Dragneel is a god damn man whore._ Lucy furrowed her brows and gave one last shove that caused Natsu to release his grasp of Lucy.

"Oh come on, I know you liked being held like that, I could see it in your face." Natsu said while smirking and walking towards the blonde.

Lucy however saw this happen and ran right pass Natsu through the door.

"Sorry Dragneel, but I like some personal space" Lucy said looking back. She turned and started walking away. "See you in theatre arts babe" Natsu said with his hand in his pockets and sly smile.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She went wide eyed and had a funny feeling in her stomach till her expression went dark and turned back around to face Natsu. "Don't call me that. You hear me? I'm not one of your sluts you toy around with Dragneel" Lucy said.

"I never said you were" Natsu said with a straight face.

"You don't have to say it for me to know what your intentions are" Lucy said while crossing her arms.

"And what intentions am I trying to achieve here _babe_ " Natsu said the last word in a more flirtatious way.

Lucy went silent for a while and was having a stare off with Natsu, neither one of them looking away, till she spoke up. "You know what, never mind. I don't even know why I'm still arguing with you when I could be having lunch." Lucy said walking away.

"Hey, wait. I got to ask you something" Natsu said.

"No way Dragneel" Lucy said not facing the salmon head boy.

"Okay fine I'll just ask you here. Where's my jacket?" Natsu said expressionless.

Lucy stopped yet again still not facing Natsu and said, "Forgot to bring it with me, so it's at my house."

Natsu was silent for a while till he turned and started walking away and said, "Alright, I'll walk with you to your house after detention Heartfilia"

This made Lucy quickly turn around and yelled, "No way Dragneel, I'll bring it to you tomorrow"

Natsu however didn't pay attention to the blonde and continued walking away.

"Are you even listening? Hey, Dragneel" Lucy yelled again but Natsu just waved her off.

 _What exactly are your intentions Natsu,_ Lucy thought while staring at Natsu till she couldn't see him anymore before she turned and walked to lunch.

X

Lucy got to lunch and made her way to her table. However, she didn't notice that a certain red head and blue haired girl were at her table until she took a seat.

"What the hell? Don't you guys have another place to sit besides here?" Lucy said harshly to the two but mostly at Erza.

"Jellal and I needed to work on something so we decided to work on it here." Erza said while writing something down.

Lucy turned to Jellal with an angry expression and gave him a "What is this?" Look. Despite the look Lucy gave, Jellal just simply brushed her off and started to work with Erza. This made Lucy furious and kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What the hell Lucy?!" Jellal said turning to the blonde.

"What? Oh sorry, Leg spasm. Won't happen again" Lucy said in a fake nice voice.

Levy and Gajeel were laughing at the blondes actions. Jellal gave one last glare at Lucy and got back to work. Lucy just laughed and turned to Gajeel and Levy.

"Hey metal face" Lucy said to Gajeel.

"What is it now bunny girl" Gajeel said while eating his burger.

"Do you have a thing for Levy?" When Lucy said that both Gajeel and Levy started choking on their food.

"So I take that as a yes?" Lucy said in a playing manner.

"What's it to you anyways?" Gajeel said in a furious way while gasping for air.

"Oh nothing really it's just that Levy-" but before she could continue the petite girl slammed her hand on Lucy's mouth making her keep quiet.

"Oh Lucy I see you have no food yet. Let's go get some, I'll even come with you." Levy said getting up and grabbing Lucy's hand, getting her as far away from Gajeel as possible.

X

Instead of pulling Lucy to the lunch line the bluenette started dragging her to the girl's bathroom. When they went inside there was about 3 other girls and Lucy could tell that Levy wanted to talk in private so all she said to the girls was "Out" and with that, they scurried away leaving the two alone.

Lucy leaned on one of the sinks and said, "So, what is it bookworm?"

"What do you mean what is it? You almost told Gajeel I had a thing from him!" Levy said.

Lucy looked at the bluenette with a puzzled look and said, "Am I not supposed to tell? I thought you liked him?"

"I do, but I don't even know if he feels the same. If I go out there and tell him that I have feelings for him and he doesn't feel the same. Everything will be different. I can't risk that" Levy said looking at the ground.

There was silence for a while till Lucy spoke up. "If you love someone, tell them. For hearts are often broken, by words left unspoken." Levy picked up her head and stared at the girl wide eyed.

"My mother would always tell me those words, I never knew what they meant since I never actually had a crush on someone but she would explain to me that if you were to ever fall in love you shouldn't let your nerves get in the way of your feelings. You can't give in to your shyness, it's just holding you back" Lucy said while giving Levy a kind smile.

Levy then hugged the blonde and said "I'm so glad we're friends Lucy, you have no idea how much those words meant to me"

"I'm glad I could help, and if that idiot doesn't feel the same I'm going to kick his ass till he doesn't feel it anymore." Lucy said hugging the girl back. Levy just giggled and let Lucy go. "I'm going to tell him today. I'm thinking right after school since we always walk home together" Levy said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Lucy was shocked at first but then went back to normal since she could see the determination in her friend's eyes. "Good. I'll be rooting for you, okay?" Lucy said kindly to the girl.

"Thanks Lucy" Levy said giggling. "I just hope I don't faint" Levy said while walking out. "If that happens I so hope that metal face gets it on camera" Lucy said laughing, following behind the bluenette. "That's mean! What happened to you being nice?" Levy said. "That's only a once in the lifetime experience, don't get used to it" Lucy said with a smirk. Levy just rolled her eyes while the both went back to their table.

X

The bell rang and Lucy was trying to sneak away from Levy and Jellal before they dragged her to class until someone blocked her from going any further.

"Oh Gajeel, what brings you here" Lucy said nervously looking behind her to see if Jellal and Levy were on to her.

Gajeel smirked and said, "Nice try bunny girl, but Jellal told me to drag your ass to class if you ever tried to sneak away again"

Lucy furrowed her brows and said, "How much?"

"How much what?" Gajeel said in a baffled way.

"How much did he pay you? I'll double no ill triple it" Lucy said smirking.

Gajeel thought about it for a while till he said "Sorry, let's just say I like to see you suffer", he then grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder.

"SERIOUSLY GAJEEL, YOU TOO?!" Lucy said trying to get out of his grasps.

"Keep still before I drag you by your feet giving everyone a good view of what type of underwear you wear." Gajeel said with a snicker.

This made Lucy completely hold still. "Screw you asshole" Lucy said in a scolding manner.

Gajeel just laughed at the blonde.

X

Right when Gajeel walked in to class with Lucy still over his shoulder the bell rang getting them on time to their theatre arts class.

"You going to put me down now or you just going to keep me here" Lucy said in an irritated way.

Gajeel set Lucy down between Jellal and Levy where she usually sits and went over to where Natsu and Gray were at.

"BACKSTABBER" Lucy yelled to Gajeel. Gajeel however merely just ignored her. Natsu heard Lucy's voice and turned his head locking eyes with the blonde beauty. Lucy blushed when she saw him give her one of his sexy smirks and turned to the front of the stage where their teacher, Mrs. Evergreen, stood.

"Alright class, today we'll be needing some actors to start us off with..."

 _Wait a minute, Jellal was the one who got me here in the first place._ Lucy turned to Jellal and elbowed him in his side. Jellal gave a grunt making Evergreen look towards the blue haired man.

"Oh sorry, just got a little stomach ache. Won't happen again." Jellal said.

Evergreen gave a glare at the man and turned back, "As I was saying"

Jellal turned to Lucy glaring daggers at her. "What the fuck was that for Lucy?" Jellal said whispering to the blonde.

"That's for forcing me to come to class moron" Lucy said also whispering back.

Jellal gave a surprised look but quickly shook it off, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Like hell I'll believe that. Gajeel told me everything." Lucy said whispering a bit more loudly.

"Okay then, so what if I forced you? You need a little shoving" Jellal said

"Shoving? How about I shove my foot up your-"

The blonde was then interrupted by an irritated teacher on stage.

"Mrs. Heartfilia and Mr. Fernandez since you two love to talk while I'm giving class you both will start us off" Mrs. Evergreen said.

Both Lucy and Jellal had a shocked look on their face.

"I'd love to but you see I have this phobia where I can't talk in front of other people, what was that called again? Oh yes Stage fright, I have that." Lucy said trying her best to sound believable.

"No she doesn't, Lucy and I will gladly start us off" Jellal said standing up while grabbing Lucy's hand and tugging her up the stage.

"You are so paying for this Jellal" Lucy hissed at her best friend.

"Great, how about you act out the scene of Romeo and Juliet, When Romeo first sees Juliet in the balcony but, you both have to add a little twist to it. Make it a comedy with a little bit of romance." Evergreen said excitedly.

"Yea there's a problem with that" Jellal said

Evergreen frowned and said "What is the problem Mr. Fernandez"

"I don't know any of the words to Romeo and Juliet" Jellal said in a dull way.

"That's total crap, everyone knows Romeo and Juliet" Lucy said turning to Jellal.

Jellal glanced at Lucy and said "Not everyone is into cliché love stories". Lucy just frowned at him.

"Okay then I guess I'll let this slide, Jellal take a seat. Dragneel, you're up", Evergreen said.

 _Shit_ , Lucy thought.

Natsu grinned and stood up from his seat making his way to the stage giving Lucy a smirk. Lucy however just looked away from the salmon head boy.

"I'm sure you know the words to Romeo and Juliet, am I right?" Evergreen said.

 _No he doesn't,_ Lucy thought.

"Yea, I do" Natsu said.

"Great, now let's get this show on the road, you may begin" Evergreen said.

X

"My precious Juliet, I can see that you are in your nightgown staring up to the stars leaning in your hand, that same hand that you didn't wash when you came out of the bathroom." Natsu said while kneeling causing the class to laugh.

 _So that's how you want to play? I'm game then Dragneel,_ Lucy thought with a smirk.

"Oh Romeo Romeo, Why does your last name have to be as stupid as Dragneel? Why couldn't it be something less embarrassing?" Lucy said with a sigh leaning on the podium.

Evergreen saw what Lucy did but didn't say anything since she wanted to see how this played out.

 _Alright then Heartfilia. Let's see how far you can go with this._ Natsu thought.

"Juliet! How can you say that about my last name? I thought you loved men with embarrassing last names. Considering yours is Heartfilia, what rubbish." Natsu said

Lucy frowned a bit but quickly got back to character, "Romeo!? How dare you sneak up on someone, nevertheless spy on a lady? You pervert!" Lucy said.

"A lady? Where?" Natsu said looking all over the place. Everyone was currently laughing their asses off at the two.

"Very funny Romeo, but may I remind you that you were the one following me around the ball room like a lost puppy" Lucy said with a smirk. This caused everyone to go "oooooh"

Natsu chuckled and said, "You got me there Juliet, I was following you around only because I'm in love with you" Natsu suddenly got serious.

A blush crept up on Lucy's face but she quickly shook it away and said, "Do you now? I don't know if I feel the same Romeo, after all, we only just met."

"Oh Juliet how you love teasing. I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes. They speak what your feelings are afraid to say" Natsu said while getting up from his knee and taking a step towards Lucy.

Lucy wanted to take a step back but she knew she had to stay put.

"My eyes? And what exactly do they say my dear?" Lucy said

"They say that you're afraid to love" Natsu said while bringing his hand up to cup Lucy's cheek. Lucy flinched at his action but soon relaxed to his warm hand.

"Afraid? I wouldn't say I was afraid at all." Lucy said nervously.

"You're not? I'm glad to hear you say that. How about we meet tomorrow, noon." Natsu said.

"Noon it is then. You should get going now, my nurse could walk in here any minute." Lucy said while lightly shoving Natsu away from her.

"But first" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's chin and gave her a kiss right on the lips making Lucy eyes go wide and her cheeks go beet red. Lucy's mind went blank and couldn't comprehend what happened until Natsu let her chin go and smirked.

"I'll take my leave now, my dearest Juliet." Natsu said walking away from her to the other side of the stage.

Everyone all had their jaws dropped at what they just witnessed. There was silence till Evergreen spoke up.

"That was WONDERFUL, a true work of art. I had my doubts at first but you really outdone yourselves, I could feel the love, the intensity, the hatred. Magnifique!" Evergreen said while get up from her seat and clapping. Everyone followed on behind her by also clapping at their performance.

Lucy was still spaced out until the clapping brought her back to earth. She went red again when she saw that Natsu was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She got off the stage and went back to her seat, Natsu doing the same.

Levy saw that Lucy looked deep in thought and was silent more than usual so she asked her lowly, "Are you okay Lucy?"

There was silence for a while but then said she said, "Yea… Just fine."

Levy didn't believe it for a second, but she didn't want to push the blonde any further so she left it alone.

Lucy brought a hand to her lips and thought, _I just got kissed….. My first kiss…. was taken from me by Natsu Dragneel._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy was silent throughout the class when the bell rang signaling them to their 5th period. This was the class Lucy had everyone with, P.E. Those people included Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Loke, and Cana.

Lucy got up from her seat and started walking to class with Jellal and Levy who were currently arguing on who was to ask Lucy if she was okay with everything.

"Jellal you ask her" Levy whispered to Jellal.

"The last time I talked to her when she was upset I ended up with a nose bleed" Jellal retorted back.

"Well I already asked her during class, it's your turn!" Levy said

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Lucy said eyeing them. This caused both to jump at her sudden remark.

Lucy laughed and said, "I'm not going to hurt you guys you can calm down, and as for the answer to your question, yes I'm alright" Lucy said as she went in the girls locker room.

Levy gave a worried look to Jellal while Jellal did the same. Levy then went in the locker room following behind Lucy.

X

Lucy was changing to her Fairy Tail P.E uniform that was of black shorts and a white shirt that said "Physical Education" in the middle and had the schools logo on the left breast side. She tied her hair to a pony tail and put her black converse on. She quickly left to the bathroom and as soon as she sat to do her business they called for the girls to go into the gym leaving Lucy alone in the locker room.

"Shit, oh well. Might as well not go at all." Lucy said to herself but soon someone replied to her.

"Oh no, you're going. Even if I have to stay here till you come out." A stern voice said.

 _Just my lucky day,_ Lucy thought while rolling her eyes. Lucy then got up from the seat and as soon as she opened the stall she was greeted by the scarlet haired girl.

"Erza, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucy said while going to the sink and washing her hands.

"I saw that you weren't out there yet so I came to check on you to see if you were skipping." Erza said looking at the blonde through the mirror.

Lucy glanced up and looked at the red head through the mirror as she turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Thanks for your concern Erza but I think you should worry about yourself before you can even begin to worry about others" Lucy said while tossing the napkin to the trash.

"I like to put others before me. It's what I do and I think there is nothing wrong with that." Erza said while chuckling.

Lucy frowned and said, "I get that you would put family before yourself and even friends, but to put someone like me before yourself? That's just a little off. Considering that we're not even friends or don't even know anything about each other."

Erza was shocked, the blonde did have a point. She then gave a smile and said, "Friend or not I think that putting someone other than yourself before you could make a difference with that person"

There was silence until Erza said "We better get to the gym now, we wouldn't want Gildarts to give us an extra mile to run". She then got out of the room making her way to the gym

Lucy chuckled and said "I'm pretty sure he's still going to give us an extra mile either way Erza" also making a way out.

X

"Heartfilia and Scarlet huh? I would understand Heartfilia for being late, but you Scarlet?" Gildarts said to the both girls who walked in.

Gildarts:

Usually I wouldn't mention anything about teachers but I have to explain some things about him. Gildarts was the father of non-other than Cana Alberona. He always tried to baby her and embarrass her in front of the whole class and eventually Cana would give a death glare to her father that would shut anyone up.

"I was making sure Lucy didn't skip out on her Physical Education." Erza said while crossing her arms. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

Gildarts looked at the two and said "Alright, but next time, you both are running. You hear me Heartfilia?"

"Nope, couldn't hear a thing" Lucy said while walking towards Levy, Jellal, and Cana sitting on the first row of the bleachers.

She sat in between Levy and Cana ignoring a certain salmon head boy that was at the top row staring at her since she walked in.

"Today Maggots we'll be doing volleyball. I'm going to set you up into teams and we'll take it from there"

Everyone stood up waiting for Gildarts instructions.

"On the right side I want Lisanna right forward, Juvia right back, Redfox center back, Elfman left back, Fernandez left forward, and Dragneel center forward."

Elfman Strauss:

Lisanna's older brother. He was always over protected with his sister, even with his eldest one Mira. He used to be one of the weakest guys in the school and would be constantly bullied by others, till one summer he decided to lift weights. When we came back our junior year he was now known as the strongest guy in the whole school. The way he talked changed also. He always added "real man" to every sentence he said.

The team made their way to the spot after their name was called.

"Juvia is sad that she didn't get to be in a team with Gray" Juvia said while having a depressing expression.

"We don't need Gray, he would probably hold us back anyways" Gajeel said to Juvia.

"Oh yea? What if you're the one to hold us back steel face" Natsu said while snickering to Gajeel

"What did you call me? How about saying it a little louder salamander" Gajeel said to Natsu

Natsu widened his eyes but soon gave a glare to Gajeel and said "How about you don't call me that at all. As far as I'm concerned, that name doesn't exist around here"

They both just stared at each other until they were interrupted.

"Natsu! We get to be on a team!" Lisanna said excitedly while clinging on to Natsu's arm. Natsu smiled at his childhood friend and said "Yea, exciting huh?"

"A real man will not let the others fall so I'll be the one bringing this team up" Elfman said while walking to his place. Jellal merely was ignoring the others while also making his way to his position.

"On the left side I want Fullbuster left forward, my baby Cana left back" Cana immediately interrupted her father and said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT" the father just ignored her and continued giving the positions. "Levy center back, Loke right back, Scarlet right forward, and Heartfilia center forward".

Everyone started moving to their places, except for a certain blonde that stayed in her place.

"Heartfilia get to your spot." Gildarts said to Lucy.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to do any kind of physical activities during my recovery, doctor's orders." Lucy said while crossing her leg over the other and leaning her chin on her hand.

"Like id fall for that. Get to your place or ill fail you Heartfilia" Gildarts said.

Lucy groaned and got up from her place walking over to where she was assigned to, right between Erza and Gray. Oh but there's someone else that was right in front of her giving her his famous smirk, Natsu.

There were about to start their game till Gildarts phone started ringing from his office.

"First I'll let you have discuss some things with your teammates while I take this phone call" Gildarts then left to his office leaving the class alone.

Lucy couldn't stand Natsu staring at her any longer so she turned to the boy giving him a scowl and hissed, "Quit staring at me Dragneel before I poke your eyes out and feed them to you"

Natsu just chuckled and started moving forward but stopped right in front of the net separating the two. "How about we make a bet?" Natsu said looking right at Lucy.

"No" Lucy said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? You scared you might lose?" Natsu said while grinning.

"I'm not scared Dragneel" Lucy said glaring at the boy.

"Okay, then prove that you're not scared Heartfilia" Natsu said trying to get the girl to agree on it.

"What exactly do you have in mind anyways?" Lucy said.

"If my team wins then I get to take you out on a date." Natsu said with much confidence.

Lucy started blushing again but soon she remembered how Natsu had stolen her first kiss and quickly furrowed her brows and gave Natsu a striking look. "And if my team wins you have to leave me the hell alone." Lucy said firmly.

Natsu was surprised at first but soon went back to his calm expression. "So, we have a deal?" Natsu said while bringing his hand up.

Lucy walked up to the net and firmly took his hand in hers and said "We got a Deal."

Natsu and Lucy both had a devious smile on them and were thinking of ways they can take down the other until Gildarts came back blowing his whistle making them both let go of their hands and returning back to their location.

"Alright, let's get this game started. Natsu's Team will be team A and Lucy's will be team B. The first team to make it to 6 points wins and don't have to run the mile tomorrow." People started cheering at what Gildarts has just announced and then got back to having a determined look on their faces.

Lucy turned and said to her team, "I'm pretty sure y'all don't want to run that mile as much as I do so you better not bring this team down, If not ill kick your ass myself."

"Just pointing this out right now, I'm not so good with sports. I'll try my best though" Levy said nervously.

"Good, cause your serving" Lucy then tossed the ball to the petite girl making her yelp and catch the ball from almost hitting her face.

"Serving!? But I can't even serve!" Levy said while getting more nervous then what she already was.

Lucy let out a sigh and looked towards Gildarts, "Yo coach, can we switch servers?" Lucy said.

Gildarts looked at the blonde seeing if she was up to something but soon gave in and said, "Alright ill allow it, but hurry up and choose someone so we can't start the game already."

Lucy looked around and started thinking of who should take Levy's spot, "Loke, your serving. Make sure to aim right at Gajeel's face" Lucy said while chuckling and turning towards the metal face.

"HOW ABOUT YOU COME SAY IT TO MY FACE BUNNY GIRL" Gajeel yelled over to Lucy.

Lucy just ignored him and took the ball from Levy handing it to Loke.

"I'll do it just to hear that beautiful laugh of yours again" Loke said while taking the ball from Lucy and giving her his sexy smirk at the blonde.

Lucy however didn't do anything since it was now a normal thing for her and realized that nothing will make him stop from flirting.

"Will you guys just start already" Natsu said in an annoyed voice glaring at the two

 _What the hell got into you Dragneel_ , Lucy thought while looking back to where Natsu was. She just ignored his comment and went back to her place on the court.

"Ready? Start!" Gildarts said while blowing his whistle.

X

There is currently a score of 5-4, Lucy's team being the 5 while Natsu's team behind by one point. Gajeel is currently serving while the others are desperately waiting for him to strike the ball.

"Gray its coming to you, be ready" Lucy said while never losing concentration of Gajeel's movements.

Gray quickly got into a ready position and waited for the ball to approach him, and sure enough it made its way towards him making him hit the ball and causing it to go towards Erza.

"Scarlet it's yours!" Lucy yelled to the red head that was next to her.

"I got it" Erza quickly moved towards the ball striking it down to the other side but Jellal swiftly made his way towards the floor causing the ball to bounce right off his arms and Natsu jumping to strike the ball right down to where Lucy was. Lucy however wasn't fast enough for the action so she ended up hitting the ball off, making it get out of the boundaries.

"Point for Team A, We have a tie. Next point wins the game" Gildarts said.

Everyone was currently on their toes waiting for who the winner was going to be.

 _I can't lose this bet._ Lucy thought with a straight face.

 _I ain't going down that easy Luce._ Natsu thought with a sly smile.

"Ball goes to Team B" Gildarts tossed the ball to Lucy making her catch it and casting it to Loke.

Lucy mouthed the words "Lisanna" wanting Loke to hit towards the white haired girl since she wasn't as good as the others. Loke nodded and looked in the direction of Lisanna and swiftly threw the ball up high and striking it, making it go straight towards where Lisanna stood.

It was then that Natsu moved where Lisanna stood, hitting the ball and making it go over his head and towards Juvia.

"Heading your way Juvia" Natsu said to the blue haired girl. Juvia quickly bumped it causing it go to Elfman. "Elfman" Juvia said.

Elfman quickly hit it making it go to the other side of the net barely making it.

"Gray! Don't let it hit the floor" Lucy yelled. Gray rapidly threw himself to his knees hitting the ball and making it go to the back of him where Cana stood.

"I got this one" Cana said and smacked the ball towards Lucy, "It's all yours".

Lucy was ready to strike it down right into the spot that was open till someone made her lose concentration.

"Hey Luce, have I ever told you that I loved you?" Natsu said in a seductive voice from the other side of the net, Lucy quickly looked towards where Natsu stood and there he was smirking at the blonde. _Looks like it worked,_ Natsu thought.

The ball hit the net making it bounce right back to the other side causing Natsu's team to take the win.

"Winners are Team A!" Gildarts echoed through the gym.

There was cheers and high fiving from the opposite side while the losing team were upset trying to comprehend what got in to Lucy for missing that easy shot.

"What the hell Lucy? What happened to not bringing the team down?" Gray said as he was walking up to Lucy.

"Shut up! Dragneel over there was the one who cheated by distracting me" Lucy said while glaring at a taunting Natsu.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just tell my dad to cool it with the mile" Cana said, then began drinking from her "water bottle".

"Yes it was only just a game, it's not like we got any punishment" Erza said joining with the others.

"I'm just glad I got to be in a team with my gorgeous blonde" Loke said putting an arm over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy however was too tired to move him so she let it be.

"I don't know about you guys but I had fun." Levy said walking towards the group. They were all having a conversation till the other team decided to join them.

"GRAY! Did you see Juvia play? I was playing for you my love. Although Juvia would've like it more if Gray was in Juvia's team" the blue haired girl said while clinging on to Gray's arm.

"Get off of me!" Gray said while trying to get out of Juvia's grasps.

"You did alright shrimp" Gajeel said to Levy while putting an arm over her head.

"I didn't even do anything. And I'm not an arm rest!" Levy said trying to get Gajeel's arm off her head.

"Nice job Erza, wouldn't have expected less from you" Jellal said smiling towards the red head. Erza instantly flushed at his comment and thanked the blue haired boy.

Natsu came in between Loke and Lucy separating the two and said, "Sorry, I need a word with this blonde for a while, do you mind?" Natsu didn't wait for a response since he just walked away while dragging Lucy not too far from the others.

"What do you want Dragneel" Lucy said taking her hand back from Natsu's grasp.

"You lost, I won. Friday after school we'll go on our date" Natsu said smiling towards the blonde.

"You cheated. So the deal is off" Lucy said with her gaze fixed on Natsu.

"Cheated? How so?" Natsu said with a mischievous smile.

"You know exactly how Dragneel. I'm not going anywhere with you, period." Lucy was walking away until Natsu caught her wrist making her stay in her tracks.

"Like I said, Friday ill come pick you up after school. I ain't taking no for an answer babe" Natsu whispered in a husky voice to Lucy gazing at her intensively. The blonde was left speechless and soon a whistle interrupted her trance signaling everyone to get back to the locker room and change out of their gym clothes. Natsu let Lucy's wrist go and but before he left gave a wink to Lucy and walked out the gym.

"What the hell did I get myself into" Lucy said to herself. Levy then walked towards her blonde friend and said, "Let's go Lucy or else we won't have time to change and we'll be late to class." She grabbed Lucy's hand and started to tug her to the girl's locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy was already in her uniform the way she would always wear it and was sitting on the bench waiting for Levy to finish getting ready. She took out her phone and attached her earphones and proceeded to put them on. The music instantly blasted through the headphones blocking out the noises around her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting the music soothe her.

Lucy was shaken by her shoulders from her close friend Levy to wake her up. She took one earphone off and said, "What? You done already?"

"Yes! I was looking for you! The bell rang and now we're late" Levy said looking worried.

Lucy then looked around and realized that the locker room was in fact empty. She stood up and started walking "Let's go then, just get a pass or something" Lucy said while opening the door to get out.

Levy walked behind Lucy and started to panic, "How do you intend I get one? I have never gotten tardy in my life! Not only that but passes are also to be given out by teachers, we can't get one without a teacher's signature! Oh no this is bad this is very bad! I'm going to get suspended and then I'm going to live in the streets with-" Levy kept rambling on and on until Lucy cut her off.

"Will you calm down? No one's getting suspended… Well… you're not getting suspended, Me though, there's no guaranteed. Anyways, here" Lucy handed Levy a tardy slip with a teachers signature that excused her from any class.

Levy's eyes widened when she saw that the signature was Gildarts and started to question Lucy on how she got one. "Lucy when did you get one from Gildarts?" Levy said.

Lucy shrugged and said, "I didn't"

"Then how do you have him to sign it?" Levy said with a puzzled expression.

"I signed it. Looks exactly like his signature huh?" Lucy said proudly.

Levy's eyes widened even more when she heard her blonde friend's response. "You what?! Lucy you can get in serious trouble for this!" Levy said panicking once again.

"Listen bookworm you either take it or you don't. I can assure you though that, that little pass can get you out of trouble." Lucy said

Levy was making up her mind on if she should keep the pass or just face the consequences. She decided on keeping the pass just this once.

"I'll take it, but next time I'll just have to face the consequences." Levy said looking at the pass she was holding.

"No, I think you'll be crawling back to me begging for another fake pass" Lucy said grinning at the blue haired girl.

Levy faced Lucy and said, "I will not!". Lucy just laughed at what she said and started to walk to her class.

"I'll see you later Levy. You should get to class with your FAKE PASS" Lucy said while saying the last part out loud. Levy turned red and yelled back, "SHUT UP! THESE ARE YOURS! NOT MINE!". Lucy snickered and put her headphones back on while getting to her history class.

X

When Lucy walked in all eyes landed on her and the class got quiet. She didn't really care and continued walking to where her desk was, right behind Gray while on the row in her right side was Loke and on her left was Juvia. When she sat and looked to the front she noticed that her teacher Mrs. Virgo was trying to catch her attention. Lucy couldn't hear her since she had her headphones on ignoring the world.

She paused her music and looked up to face Virgo saying, "Yes?"

"I said I hope you have a pass for your tardiness Miss. Heartfilia" Virgo said sternly to the blonde.

Lucy had to admit she did like Virgo at times. Like last class when she had a talk with her before she stormed off from her class. But there are times where Lucy can't stand her because she was a little uptight. This being one of them.

"I may or may not have one" Lucy said while swinging one of her headphones in her hand.

Virgo looked at Lucy and sighed saying, "You know the rules Lucy, if you come late to class you are to have a pass with you if not-"

"You go to the principal's blah blah blah. Yea I know the drill" Lucy said while taking out a paper from her pocket and started making a paper airplane.

"Exactly, so do you have one with you or do I have to send you out?" Virgo said to Lucy.

Lucy merely kept concentrating on her airplane trying to get the fold perfect. Virgo saw this and said, "Lucy did you hear me?"

"Yea I heard you teach. No need to repeat yourself" Lucy said rolling her eyes. She finally got the airplane perfect and brought it up sending it right to Virgos desk and landing perfectly on top of her papers.

Lucy brought both her hands up making a U and said "Touchdoooown" causing the class to laugh.

Virgo got irritated and said, "Miss. Heartfilia go to the principal's office this instance!"

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong" Lucy said leaning back on her chair.

"Yes you did. You came in late to my class, interrupted my lesson and did not have a pass with you." Virgo said.

Lucy snickered and replied, "You might wanna look at that airplane teach."

Virgo turned to where the paper airplane had landed and walked over to her desk picking the paper up and opened it, noticing that it was a pass for the blonde's tardiness.

"Like I said, I believe I did nothing wrong. So please proceed with the lesson my favorite teacher of all time" Lucy said while smirking to Virgo.

Virgo realized that Lucy had won this fight and ended up ignoring the blonde continuing with her lesson.

X

Lucy was still in her History class bored out of her mind waiting for it to end. She started looking around the room to see if she can find something to distract her. Instead she decided to bother Gray since he was right in front of the blonde.

Lucy got her pencil and lightly poked Gray's ear making him bring his hand to scratch it. Lucy found this funny and continued doing it till Gray caught her pencil and whispered, "Quit it or ill brake this pencil in half"

"Okay alright. Only because it's the only pencil I have" Lucy said retreating her pencil. It was then that Lucy felt some eyes on her so she turned to her left to notice that Juvia was giving her a death glare.

"What's with the look?" Lucy said lowly with a straight face.

"You are now Juvia's love rival! Juvia will be the one to win Gray's heart!" Juvia said a little louder causing the class to turn towards her. She however simply just gave a nervous laugh and apologized for her actions making everyone turn back towards the front.

"You can have him. Believe me, I have no intentions on taking your boyfriend" Lucy said in a low whisper turning to the front.

"And how exactly do I know that you're not lying to Juvia" the blue haired girl said in a harsh whisper not fully convinced.

Lucy held up two fingers and said "One, I don't find him attractive and two he's like a second Natsu, but in a less annoying way"

Gray turned around and hissed lowly "I am nothing like that stupid bubble gum"

Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth to contain herself from laughing, "b-bubble haha g-gum haha. That's the first I heard that one"

Loke chimed in and said, "If you ask me Gray and Natsu are practically the same person except Gray is a little more mature at times when Natsu isn't around. Put the two together and you'll have double the trouble."

"No one asked you perv" Gray said glaring at Loke.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who is half naked now am I?" Loke said with a smirk.

"Crap!" Gray said while quickly looking for his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"No! But Juvia loves seeing shirtless Gray" Juvia whined.

"When will this class end" Lucy said looking up towards the ceiling.

Loke brought a hand up to look at his watch and said, "I believe in 3…2…1.." as if on cue, the bell rang signaling them to their last class, the class Lucy almost teared up in yesterday, chemistry.

Loke grabbed his books and turned towards Lucy saying "See you tomorrow beautiful" and made his way out. Juvia waited for Gray to grab his things until he also proceeded to go out the door with Juvia following right behind him.

Lucy didn't want to go to this class at all, so far she's made it through the day without skipping any classes but she was questioning on whether to go or not. She came to a decision and decided to go to the Janitors closet where she hid a pillow and blanket whenever she needed a nap.

Lucy got there and closed the door and locked it before she laid down. She then found the hidden pillow and blanket and got on one of the empty shelves to lay on. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her body.

X

"Heartfilia, Hey Heartfilia. Get the hell up" an irritated voice came into Lucy's head. Lucy groaned and turned the other way saying, "5 more minutes" trying to get back to sleep.

"No way Heartfilia, I told you before to stop using this closet as your bedroom." The man said. Lucy finally sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at who the voice belonged to.

"Really George? Why you gotta wake me up every time." Lucy said while getting off the shelf and grabbing her bag.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're in the Janitors closet where the Janitors need their supplies to do their Janitor jobs." The man named George said in a sarcastic voice.

Lucy snickered and said, "What job? You just drink, smoke cigars, and sleep in here also, don't think I don't know you damn hypocrite. Anyways, how much time do I have left?"

George checked the time in his watch and said, "About 10 minutes"

"Nice, see you later George and next time don't wake me" Lucy said running off to chemistry.

"I'll wake you whenever I want Heartfilia" George said to the girl.

X

Lucy got to her class and walked in with 5 minutes to spare. No one really paid much attention to her since they were doing a lab. While Ichiya's back was facing Lucy she was sneakily trying to get past him until a certain salmon head boy saw what she was trying to do and decided to blow her cover.

"HEY LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO LATE" Natsu yelled from across the room. This caused everyone to turn and look at the blonde. Lucy stopped on her tracks and saw that Ichiya has noticed her. The girl turned to Natsu and gave him a death glare flipping the boy off. Natsu just chuckled and was watching how the scene was going to play off.

" , I hope you have a pass with you." Ichiya said walking up to the blonde.

"As a matter of fact I don't have a pass with me" Lucy said with a smile.

Ichiya let out a sigh and said, "Then get a move on to Makarovs office."

"Well I don't really want to see the old man right now so, no thanks." Lucy said

"Too bad it isn't your choice, I am telling you to go to the headmaster's office at once. I won't repeat myself" Ichiya said vigorously.

"And I'm telling you I don't feel like going" Lucy said challenging the man.

Ichiya was about to respond back to the girl till the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Sorry teach, we'll finish this next time." Lucy said making her way out. Ichiya was left dumbfounded.

 _So you were just stalling weren't you?_ Natsu thought while staring at the back of Lucy's head with a smirk.

"Natsu, you have detention today don't you? How about you walk me home after my cheerleading practice." Lisanna said in a cheery voice getting closer to the boy.

"Can't, I have to get my jacket from blondie today" Natsu said while getting up from his seat.

"Your jacket? What is she doing with your jacket?" Lisanna said in a disgustingly voice.

"I don't know, what do you usually do with jackets?" Natsu said in a sarcastic way.

Lisanna furrowed her brows and said, "Very funny. What I meant is how did she even get it in the first place?"

"None ya" Natsu said

"None ya?" Lisanna questioned the boy.

"None ya damn business" Natsu smiled in a smugly way.

Lisanna was taken back at first but soon went back to normal and said, "You don't have to be mean about. It was just a question geez"

"Well I don't really like when people pry on my business" Natsu said

"I wasn't even prying, and when did you become such an ass" Lisanna said in a earnest voice.

"When? I' always like this" Natsu said with a straight face.

"Yea to others, but never to me." Lisanna said looking right onto her childhood friends eyes.

Natsu thought stared back but soon averted his eyes and said, "Some things change you know, guess you got to get used to me being like this from now on"

Lisanna didn't respond back and this made Natsu make his way out the classroom.

 _It's all her fault,_ Lisanna thought angrily.

X

Lucy was almost out the door until Jellal blocked her way from going any further.

"Oh great, I'm SO happy to see you my best friend of all time" Lucy said bitterly.

Jellal chuckled and walked up to her saying, "Let's go, wouldn't want to be late to detention now would we?"

"You have to catch me first" Lucy said but as she turned her face smacked right into someone's chest making her fall to the floor.

"Ow" Lucy said holding her nose and looking up to see that it was Gajeel the one she smacked into.

"Oh great, just my luck." Lucy said

Gajeel snickered and said, "Let's go bunny girl. You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get away did you?"

Lucy stayed on the ground and said, "Looks like you were prepared. Ill give you credit for that but I ain't getting up"

Gajeel smirked and said, "Fine by me" he grabbed Lucy's leg and started dragging her from the ground making her skirt come up. Lucy quickly held it down crossing her legs to keep it from going up. Jellal just silently walked next to Gajeel.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE GIVING EVERYONE A VIEW OF MY UNDERWEAR" Lucy yelled at Gajeel.

"There's no one here bunny girl. Maybe you should try taking a look around" Gajeel said still not letting the blonde go.

Lucy looked around the place and noticed that the halls were empty. _Of course they would be empty, anyone would take the chance to leave this hell hole._ Lucy thought.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. I promise I won't try to get away." Lucy said to the two.

Jellal and Gajeel both turned to the girl and then faced each other trying to come up with a decision. They both nodded and Gajeel let Lucy's leg go. Lucy briskly stood up fixing her skirt and stared at the two.

"So you going to lead the way or are we going to stare at each other the whole time" Lucy said in an arrogant tone.

"I'll lead the way, Gajeel stay behind Lucy" Jellal said turning and started walking.

Lucy rolled her eyes and followed Jellal with Gajeel right behind her.

X

"How the hell do you even find me" Natsu hissed while on the floor with a red head sitting on top of him keeping him from going anywhere.

"I have my ways, now let's get you going to detention" Erza said getting up from him.

Natsu got up and began walking with Erza right next to him. When they got to a hallway with two ways he quickly went right and started sprinting to get away from the scarlet haired girl. Erza was furious and started chasing Natsu. Natsu however was much more faster than the girl since every afternoon he would go for a run increasing his speed.

Natsu looked back and realized that there was no way Erza was going to catch up with him. He snickered and when he turned back to face the front he saw Jellal turning the corner. Natsu quickly avoided the boy but failed to notice that someone was right behind him causing Natsu to slam right into the person making them go to the ground with Natsu landing right on top.

 _Owww why the hell do I keep slamming into people._ Lucy thought bringing a hand up to her head. She tried to get up but couldn't since there was a huge weight right on top of her. She looked down to see pink hair and noticed right away that it belonged to Natsu.

 _So close from getting away ughh, and what the hell did I land on_ Natsu thought and looked up to see a certain blonde staring at the boy with slight blush on her cheeks. Natsu smirked realizing that it was Lucy, "Hey there Luce, thanks for breaking my fall." Natsu said now hovering above the blonde with both his arms on each side of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't update a new chapter guys, I just had some bad news given to me. One of my close friends passed away in a car accident and I just couldn't update right away. I'm really sorry but don't worry I'm back and hopefully won't be doing this again. I hope you guys stay safe and won't go through the same thing I did. Life goes on and I'll be okay, it would be what she wanted me to do. Once again I'm so happy you guys love the story and maybe I'll make more in the future. Anyways that's enough of depressing stuff for a while so I hope you guys continue reading and again please stay safe.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hey there Luce, thanks for breaking my fall" Natsu said with both his arms on each side of Lucy's head.

Lucy was frozen, she didn't know what to do and kept questioning on why she didn't just kick the boy off from her. Lucy was staring at Natsu with a slight blush and Natsu was staring back at her with a sexy smirk until they were taken out of their trance by a cough.

Lucy immediately remembered that they weren't alone and instantly pushed the rosy head boy right off from her. "I'm going to kill you Dragneel, your fall nearly killed me moron?" Lucy said harshly to Natsu sitting up right.

Natsu simply just chuckled and said, "Oh come on Luce, don't tell me you didn't feel the electricity now did ya?"

Lucy blushed but then quickly brushed it off, "I don't know what you're talking about. All I felt was a huge weight of man right on top of me making it hard to breathe" Lucy said to Natsu.

"Oh really?" Natsu said scooting closer to Lucy. "Because I think you felt something, I can see the blush in your cheeks Luce, don't try to hide it" Natsu said in a husky voice staring right into Lucy's chocolate eyes. Lucy again, was frozen staring back into his deep black eyes.

"Are you guys going to make out" Gajeel said interrupting the two.

Natsu responded with a "Yes" while Lucy responded with "Hell no" rapidly standing up and made her way towards Gajeel and punched him in his arm.

"The hell bunny girl, what was that for!" Gajeel said hissing at the blonde.

"For thinking I would ever kiss this idiot" Lucy said back in the same tone.

"Oh Lucy have you forgotten already about our sweet little act in class?" Natsu said with hands behind his head grinning at the girl.

Lucy turned and started making a way out, "I'm going home" she hissed but she didn't make it far since Jellal was standing right behind her.

"C'mon lets go" Jellal said placing both his hand on either side of her shoulders turning her and forcing her to walk where the detention room was located.

"Can never get away with anything now" Lucy said in a low whisper.

"You too Natsu, let's get a move on, and don't you ever think about running away again, you hear me?" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"What?" Natsu said trying to get away again until Gajeel blocked his path.

"Gajeel, my man" Natsu said putting an arm around his shoulders, "I'll give you 10 bucks if you let me get a head start" Natsu said in a whisper only he can hear.

"Sorry but imma have to pass, Erza is giving me $20." Gajeel said shoving Natsu making him take a step backwards to bump right into Erza.

"You shove me again and ill break your arms" Natsu said to Gajeel.

"Oh yea?" Gajeel said shoving at him again.

Natsu gave him a death glare and was about to swing at him until Erza interrupted the two.

"If any of you try to exchange blows I will personally make sure you both get punishment, you are still in school grounds. I suggest that you behave yourselves." Erza said in an unpleasant way causing the two to shiver.

"Fine" Natsu said walking past Erza

"Whatever" Gajeel said while walking slightly behind Natsu. Erza looked at the two but then quickly caught up with Natsu making a way towards the detention room.

X

Lucy took a seat in the second row right in the front since 1. Jellal made her and 2. Because she was pretty sure Natsu was going to take a seat somewhere over in the back so she decided to stay as far away from his as possible.

Soon Natsu came in with a huge grin on his face saying, "Hey there classmate! Ready for a fun class of detention"

"Oh yeah, so excited" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

Instead of taking a seat in the back of the class where Natsu usually sat he took a seat right behind Lucy making the girl feel uneasy.

 _Out of all the damn seats he chooses mine?! Ughhh_. Lucy thought clicking her pen over and over again.

"So, you guys going to stand there all day?" Natsu said to the three standing in front of the class.

"No, we're going to tell you what it is you need to do, if you don't remember you are supposed to do an assignment together." Jellal said to the two.

"I don't get why we need to do it together, just give us both separate assignments and I'll be on my way" Lucy said in a bored manner.

"Oh how mean Luce, and here I was excited on getting to work with the smartest girl in school" Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy just ignored the salmon head boy and leaned back on her chair crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We can't give separate assignments, Makarov made it clear." Erza said.

"Ok then what is this oh so wonderful assignment." Lucy said.

That was when they all smirked making Lucy and Natsu have a puzzled expression.

"Spit it out" Natsu said

"Well, first you have to give a description of the other person and three things that you like about them-" Jellal didn't get to finish telling the assignment since he was interrupted by an irritated Lucy.

"Hell no, not happening" Lucy said furious "When I get my hands on that old man, he is going to pay"

"I mean, I don't see anything wrong with that, since I love so many things about you Lucy" Natsu said taking a strap of Lucy's hair in his palm.

Lucy smacked his hand and said, "Hands off Dragneel" then turned back around.

"As I was saying, after you finish writing about one another you are to read it to each other and then work together on an essay about friendship" Jellal said.

"This is so stupid" Lucy said

"I don't mind it" Natsu said leaning in closer to the point where Lucy can hear him right next to her ear.

"That is all, we are to leave you alone now. You still have about 45 minutes left so you can use that extra time to catch up on the assignment" Erza said

"Finally, I thought we were never leaving" Gajeel said making a way out the door with Erza right behind him.

"Do you want me to wait for you Lucy?" Jellal said looking back towards the blonde.

"No its fine, I'm taking her home" Natsu said not letting Lucy respond to the blue haired boy

"No you're not" Lucy said turning back to the rosy head boy.

"Yes, I am." Natsu said leaning in towards Lucy with an intense stare. Lucy leaned back and turned right back around with a slight blush.

"Okay then, I'll be taking my leave now" Jellal said making his way out till he stopped right at the door frame and said one last thing before he exited the room "Oh and Natsu, thanks for saving Lucy", with that, Jellal took his leave.

X

There was a silence in the room for the first 5 seconds till Natsu spoke up making Lucy jump at his sudden remark.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said to the blonde.

"What is it pinky" Lucy said putting her head down on the desk.

"I'm bored" Natsu said

"Ok and what do you want me to do about it?" Lucy said.

"I don't know" Natsu said shrugging, "Oh I have an idea, how about you tell me the places you like that way I know where to take you on our date."

Lucy sat up quickly with a blush on her cheek turning to the boy and said, "We are not going on a date, ever"

Natsu rolled his eyes and put his hand behind his head and sarcastically said, "Yea okay Lucy"

"I'm serous Dragneel" Lucy said with a venomous tone.

"Oh yea, I believe you" Natsu said taking his phone out and typing something.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

Natsu then grabbed Lucy's arm and placed something in her hand.

"What is this?" Lucy said holding Natsu's phone up

"Umm, a cellphone?" Natsu said in a matter a factly way

"No shit, but why did you give me your phone" Lucy said.

"Why? So you can put your number in it, obviously" Natsu said expressionless.

"Not happening" Lucy said setting the phone down on his table.

Natsu smirked and said "Okay then, I have my ways" grabbing his phone from the desk and started typing things.

"Yea right. I'd like to see you-" in an instant Lucy's phone rang signaling that she got a message. Natsu was grinning at the girl waiting for her to read the message.

Lucy nervously took out her phone and read, _Like I said, I have my ways. Why don't you save my number as "Babe". By the way you're not getting out of this date, oh and don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself the whole time okay?_

Lucy read the text over and over again, she didn't think it was real. _How the hell did he get my damn number?_ She thought and then put her phone on top of her desk turning towards salmon head boy.

"How did you even get my number, what the hell?!" Lucy said in a surprised tone.

Natsu just shrugged and brought a finger to his lips saying, "It's a secret"

Lucy groaned and then got an idea on how he did it, "Gajeel right?" Lucy said

Natsu smirked and said, "Nope, not Jellal either."

"Whatever, I'll just block your number anyway" Lucy said taking her phone in her hands.

Natsu however swiftly took Lucy's phone out of her grasps and put it in his pocket.

"Dragneel give me my damn phone back!" Lucy said in an irritated manner getting up from her seat and stretching her hand out.

"Phone? You mean this?" Natsu said taking her phone out.

"Yes that, give it back to me before I send you to a hospital" Lucy said venomously.

"If you want it, come and get it Luce" Natsu said with a mischievous grin.

Lucy furrowed her brows and reached for her phone only to be flinched back by Natsu causing Lucy to lose her balance and fall right into Natsu's lap.

Natsu quickly snaked both his arms around Lucy's waist holding her in a tight embrace. "Wow Luce, I didn't think you were that bold." Natsu said in a husky voice setting his chin down her shoulder.

Lucy went into different shades of red and quickly tried to get up but failed since Natsu wasn't going to let the blonde go just yet.

"N-Natsu Let me go" Lucy said stuttering looking away from the boy.

Natsu chuckled and said, "What's wrong Luce? Never been in this situation with a guy before or something?"

Lucy stayed silent not wanting to turn towards Natsu.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said bringing a finger up to her cheek turning her face towards him. "Now there are those chocolate eyes I love"

Lucy could feel her cheeks burning even more. She could have easily punched Natsu in his gut to get out of his grasps but she didn't. Why didn't she?

Natsu and Lucy were staring into each other's eyes drawing closer by each second that past. Until the door opened making Lucy jump in her feet and turning towards the door to see who the person was.

 _Damn it. Who the fuck interrupted,_ Natsu thought with an irk turning towards the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" a white haired girl said in a vicious manner looking between Lucy and Natsu.

 _Great, just great,_ Lucy and Natsu both thought the same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What the hell is going on here" Lisanna said in a disgusting manner looking between Lucy and Natsu.

 _Great, just great,_ Natsu and Lucy both thought.

"It's called detention, ever heard of it?' Lucy said in an arrogant way.

"What are you doing here Lisanna" Natsu said with a sigh.

Lisanna came in and closed the door behind her and said in a bubbly way, "I came to get you so we can walk home silly"

"Lisanna I already told you I had other plans" Natsu said emotionless.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm coming with you whether you like it or not" Lisanna said walking towards the boy. When she passed Lucy the girls both gave each other a look that can kill just about anyone.

It was then an alarm went off signaling the two that there time in detention was over and they can go home. Lucy quickly got her things making a way out the room while Natsu was trying to call her back.

The rosy head boy got up and started to follow Lucy until Lisanna grabbed his hand and said, "Natsu, don't. She's just a sad pathetic nobody"

The boy went furious at what his childhood friend just called Lucy, he pulled his arm out of Lisanna's grasp and turned to her hissing, "You think I changed? Look at yourself, you judge others thinking your better than them when in reality, you're the sad pathetic nobody."

Lisanna went mute and stared at Natsu's intense look. Natsu just "tsk" and continued walking out the room leaving the girl alone.

X

 _Well that was awkward,_ Lucy thought while walking to her house. _But, what would have happened if Lisanna hadn't walked in…._ , Memories started flooding in through Lucy's mind of Natsu's hot breath so close she could feel it in her own lips. The blonde started blushing at just the thought of it.

Lucy got irritated and screamed at the sky, "WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME"

"What's happening to you?" a familiar voice said.

Lucy turned and saw Natsu right behind her with his hands in his pocket and puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing" Lucy said turning back around hiding the blush she has. "So, what happened with Lisanna? I thought you were walking home with her"

Natsu shrugged and said, "She can get a little annoying. Besides, I already told you I was walking you home."

"I don't need you too. You should go back, she's probably waiting for you anyways." Lucy said with her back facing the boy.

Natsu was silent but then walked on ahead till he was right next to Lucy and said, "I rather walk home with you. Let's go"

Lucy looked at Natsu's back, confused at why he would say such a thing. _We both get at each other's throat but he still wants to walk home with me?_ Lucy thought.

"I'm going to leave you behind if you don't start walking you know" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked at him a little longer and started walking to catch up to him till she was right next to Natsu.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and chuckled, "Thought you might have left me and gone a different way, I wouldn't be surprised if you did"

Lucy looked up at the boy and said, "Which way would I go? We live in the same area anyway."

"You have a point" Natsu said.

There was an awkward silence between the two making them feel uneasy. Natsu and Lucy were both thinking of ways how to keep the conversation going.

"So, nice weather we're having huh?" Natsu said

"Yea, I guess." Lucy said

 _Nice weather? Seriously? What kind of dumbass would say that? Why the hell can't I keep a conversation going? I never had this problem before,_ Natsu thought.

 _Yea, I guess? Who the hell says that? It's so basic, not to mention he's probably bored out of his mind and will most likely be the last time we walk home,_ Lucy thought.

"So, tell me. Do you like yogurt?" Natsu said

Lucy examined the boy with a bewildered look and said, "Yogurt?"

"Yea, yogurt" Natsu said

"Umm, yea I guess. It's been a while since I had some though." Lucy said

"How about frozen yogurt?" Natsu said looking down at the girl

Lucy glanced up trying to comprehend at where he's getting at, "I don't know. Never tried frozen yogurt before"

Natsu stopped at his tracks making Lucy turn towards him and asked, "What?"

"You've never tried frozen yogurt before?" Natsu said with a shocked expression.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Lucy said looking perplexed.

Natsu didn't answer right away, he looked like he was thinking about something till he spoke, "No reason" Natsu said and continued walking.

Lucy side glanced at the boy, _what kind of question was that?_ Lucy thought.

"What's your favorite genre of movie?" Natsu said

"That's tough, but if I had to choose one, comedy would definitely be it." Lucy said.

"Comedy? Wouldn't have guessed you were into comedies" Natsu said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? Then what would you think I was into?" Lucy said challenging the boy.

Natsu thought about it for a while and said, "Horror's"

"Horror's? Really? How am I not surprised." Lucy said while rolling her eyes. "What about you?"

"My favorite genre?" Natsu said turning to the girl

"Yea" Lucy responded

"Romance" Natsu said

"Romance? No way you have got to be lying" she said with a giggle.

Natsu glanced towards the blonde, _did she just giggle?_ He thought with a shock look on his face.

Lucy caught his eyes and asked, "What?"

The boy just gave a sweet smile and said, "You should laugh more often. It's kind of…. soothing"

Lucy blushed and broke eye contact facing the front and stayed silent.

"How about dancing?" Natsu asked keeping the conversation going.

"Okay, why do you keep asking me questions?" Lucy said

"Just trying to get to know you better that's all" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

There was a slight silence till the blonde decided you answer him.

"I don't really like dancing." Lucy said calmly

Natsu wanted to ask why but when he saw the look in her eyes he decided not to and let it go.

They were both chatting up asking each other questions the whole way until they got to Lucy's place.

X

"I'll get your jacket, you stay here." Lucy said while unlocking her door and stepping inside.

"What? C'mon, it's polite to invite guests in your home you know" Natsu said trying to convince the blonde.

"Too bad you're not a guest Natsu" Lucy said coldly towards the boy.

"Wow Luce, talk about bipolar. First you're all nice to me and not to mention we were having a meaningful conversation and the next, you go heartless" Natsu said

"What? Can't hear you through this door" Lucy said shutting the door in his face.

"Funny" Natsu said in a sarcastic tone leaning on the door.

Lucy just chuckled and went to her room. 5 minutes has passed that Lucy has been searching all over her bedroom for Natsu's jacket and had no luck in finding it.

 _Where the hell did I put it?_ Lucy thought in a panic searching through her closet. _Wait, the laundry room,_ Lucy quickly got up on her feet and made her way towards the area.

She started searching through her basket and saw that it wasn't there. _Where else could it- wait a minute,_ Lucy then searched through the dryer and let out a relieved sigh. _Thank god, I thought I lost it._

Lucy collected the item and made her way towards the front door until she stopped in her tracks to hear that someone was rummaging through her kitchen.

 _Shit, okay okay keep calm. Maybe its umm…. okay I have no idea what it would be since we don't live anywhere near some damn woods for it to be a raccoon,_ Lucy thought with a panic.

She quietly made her way towards a closet where she kept a bat hidden in the corner and steadily walked in the direction of where the noise came from. When she got there she saw that the fridge was open covering who the culprit was. Lucy gripped her bat slowly moving near the fridge getting anxious by every passing second.

When she made it to the point where she could see the person she quickly raised her bat up and was about to smack on the person till she saw the familiar pink hair and let her bat go down.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Lucy yelled in an agitated voice.

Natsu didn't turn back but just responded, "I was just getting a drink, I'm thirsty" The boy turned around with a coke in his hand and took a glance down to see what Lucy was holding when his expression changed from cool to jumpy.

"Hey Luce, so um here's your soda haha" Natsu said placing the beverage down on her counter.

Lucy was dumbfounded at first until he followed Natsu's gaze only to notice that it was the bat he was nervously staring at. Lucy made the connections and gave a devious smile. She brought the bat up pointing at him and said, "Out"

Natsu raised both his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright alright, you don't have to go through extreme measures Lucy, geez."

Lucy smirked following Natsu out the door. "C'mon Luce, I just wanted a drink. No harm done" Natsu said.

"At least you should've asked me first" Lucy said in an irritated manner.

"I was going to tell you but you went inside, and then you took forever" Natsu said

Lucy sighed and lightly pushed Natsu out the door. When Natsu turned to look at Lucy she gave him his jacket washed and dried.

Natsu brought it up to his nose and sniffed the clothing, _Smells like Lucy_ , Natsu thought.

"You washed it?" Natsu asked bringing his eyes to the blonde.

Lucy avoided his eyes and nodded her head. Natsu smiled at the girl even though she wasn't facing him.

"Alright I better get going now before my mom kicks my ass" Natsu said turning around and started walking away until Lucy called his name.

"Natsu" Lucy said

The boy turned with a puzzled look on his face, "Yeah?"

Lucy tossed something to Natsu making him catch it with one hand. He looked down on what the item was and realized that it was the drink he was getting from Lucy's fridge.

 _The drink? But why would she…_ , he looked up to see that the girl was no longer outside. _You're so weird Luce._ Natsu thought with a grin plastered on his face. He opened the can and started walking back to his place taking sips of the drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucy's back was leaning on the front door thinking about the kind gesture she just did. _Okay well I just did that to be nice, he did walk me home. But then again, when was I ever nice to people?_ Lucy thought.

"I've had a long day, I better set my alarm and go to bed" Lucy said digging her hand into her pocket to look for her phone.

The blonde's heart stopped and eyes went wide when she didn't feel her phone in her pocket where it usually was. "No no no this cannot be happening" Lucy said in a panic digging through her school bag hoping to find it there. "Where the hell did I leave it" It was then that memories started flashing back to when Natsu had taken her phone and she never obtained it back from him.

Lucy leaned her forehead on the wall and said in a depressing manner, "I was with him the whole time and I never once got it back from him? What is wrong with me" The blonde started banging her head on the wall lightly while saying, "Now" _bang_ "I need to" _bang_ "go to" _bang_ "his house" _bang_ "and take it" _bang_ "from him" _bang._

The girl got up after she was done sulking and decided to change since she was uncomfortable in her school uniform. She put on a plain white shirt together with a black jacket over it along with light blue jean shorts and lastly put her shoes on and took off. She got out the door and locked it before she went any further. _How many houses down did Natsu say last time, 7? 8?_ Lucy thought. _I'm pretty sure it was 8 since I remember the time Wendy and Natsu left back to their home together._

The blonde started walking with hands in the pockets of her jacket and eventually got to the house. Lucy's palm started sweating and had a funny feeling her stomach. _Get a hold of yourself idiot! It's just Natsu!_ Lucy thought. She took a few deep breaths and finally brought her hand up to knock on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Just a minute" she heard a women's voice from the other side. Lucy took both hands out of her pockets and put them behind her back trying to calm her nerves.

The door opened showing a women that look to be in her mid 30's and had blue hair that looked exactly like Wendy's and eyes that were pitch black that reminded her of Natsu. _There is no doubt she is their mother_ , Lucy thought with a smile.

The women smiled and kindly said, "Hi dear, what can I help you with?"

Lucy's nerves settled when she saw how friendly the women was and gave a smile saying, "Hi, I was wondering if I can speak to Natsu"

The women gleamed and said, "Well of course you can! Come in!"

"No, it's okay! I wouldn't want to intrude." Lucy said protesting.

"You wouldn't intrude at all. I love having guests over." The women said pulling Lucy in.

Lucy looked around and saw how much bigger the home was compared to hers. They also seemed filthy rich considering they had many antiques and amazing flooring. Not only that but they had a giant flat screen in the living room.

"Please have a seat. Make yourself a home." The women said to Lucy leading her to the living room where a man sat looking at the newspaper.

When Lucy sat the man brought the paper down and looked at the blonde in a confusing manner. Lucy was left speechless, not because he was staring at her but because the man was a spitting image of Natsu. He had Rosy locks only cut shorter and less messier than Natsu's and had the same facial features as the boy, only he looked much older, his eyes however reminded Lucy of Wendy. _This must be their dad,_ Lucy thought.

"Grandine, who is this girl?" the man said turning towards his wife.

"One of Natsu's friends" the women named Grandine replied.

"I see" the man looked back at Lucy and smiled stretching his hand out saying, "I'm Natsu's father, you can call me Igneel."

Lucy smiled and took the man's hand saying, "My names Lucy, It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh no need to be so formal Lucy." Igneel said in a joking manner. Lucy just laughed at the man's comment and let his hand go. It was then that Wendy came in and eyes widened when she saw Lucy and gave the blonde a hug.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Wendy said while letting the girl go.

"Oh nothing, just going to have a talk with Natsu" Lucy said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Grandine said looking at the two girls.

"Yes! We have art together" Wendy replied to her mother.

"Oh I completely forgot to tell Natsu you were here! I'm so sorry Lucy, I just get excited when meeting new people" Grandine said kindheartedly.

"It's okay Ma'am" Lucy replied.

"Oh you don't have to call me ma'am, Just Grandine is fine. I also don't like any formality" the women said.

"Sure thing Grandine" Lucy said with a chuckle.

"You want me to call Natsu mom?" Wendy said.

The mother was about to reply until Igneel cut her off saying, "I think she should just go up to Natsu's room. She did say she wanted to talk to the boy. We should probably give them some privacy"

"You're right" Grandine said taking Igneel's hand in hers and smiling at her husband.

"Wendy can show you the way" Grandine said.

"I'd be happy too" Wendy said taking Lucy's hand and bringing her to the hall way. Before they got any further she heard one last conversation between Natsu's parents.

"She's cute isn't she? And so kind." Grandine said.

"Yes she is. You think this is the girl our boy is always talking about?" Igneel said.

A blush crept on Lucy's face when she heard what Natsu's father had just said but couldn't hear anymore since they weren't as close to the married couple anymore.

X

"Here's his room, I should probably go back now since I have homework to do. Bye Lucy" Wendy said

"Bye, and thanks" Lucy said waving at the girl.

Lucy looked at the door and suddenly her heart started pounding and felt the funny feeling on her stomach again. The blonde began taking slow deep breaths to steady herself. _You'll be fine. Just grab your phone and leave, okay. Should I walk in or knock?_ Lucy thought.

She decided to knock realizing that the boy could be changing or doing something else that she doesn't want to see, or does she?

Lucy brought her hand up to the door and knocked. She waited for a while and there was no answer. She knocked again but still got the same results. She knocked the third time and still no one opened the door. _Maybe he's not here?_ Lucy thought. _Okay, I'll just walk in and look around just to find my phone. He could've probably left it somewhere around his room._

Lucy grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it realizing that the door was unlocked. She fully turned the knob and walked in looking around the room. Lucy was surprised at how much clothes there was on his floor. _Geez, when was the last time you cleaned_ , Lucy thought. She gazed around the room looking at every detail there was. He had several posters on his wall and his bed was huge and looked extremely comfortable that Lucy just wanted to hop on it and go right to sleep. He also had a desk where most of his assignments were and next to that area a tremendous book shelf and two bean bag chairs on one corner.

The blonde quickly went over to the book shelf and started inspecting the novels. _John Steinbeck, William Shakespeare, J.K Rowling, Stephen King, He even has some ones. Amazing, what I wouldn't kill to have a book shelf like this. I didn't know he was into reading, he surprises me every time._ Lucy thought scanning over each book.

While the girls was inspecting each book she heard a door knob jiggle causing the blonde to turn revealing the salmon head boy shirtless and wrapped around a towel. Natsu and Lucy both caught each other's eyes and the girl quickly turned around going beat red at what her eyes just caught.

 _Natsu is almost completely naked_ , _I knew I shouldn't have walked in! This is so embarrassing._ Lucy thought her cheeks getting hotter by the second.

Natsu was dumbfounded, he didn't know why the blonde was here and why she turned around. "Uhh Lucy, not that I don't mind you coming into my room or anything but why are you here?" Natsu said.

Lucy turned and still saw that the boy hasn't gotten dressed and rapidly turned back around. "Can you put some clothes on first?" Lucy said nervously.

Natsu looked down and realized that he was half exposed. _Ohh so this is why she turned and is completely blushing,_ Natsu thought. _I would tease her but this isn't the time or place._

Natsu went through his drawer and took out some gray sweats and put them on. "You can turn around now Luce" Natsu said

Lucy turned and saw that he hadn't put a shirt on. She scanned through his body looking at every detail he has not realizing that the boy was smirking at the girl. _Wow, his body is ripped. I knew he worked out but…. NO STOP don't be thinking those things. Don't think about how amazing his 6 pack was perfectly shaped and how he was still moist from the shower he took making him look like one of those models and how-_

Lucy's thoughts were cut off by Natsu's chuckling. _Oh god, I've been staring this whole time._ Lucy thought getting embarrassed and looking away.

"So, what are you doing here?" Natsu throwing himself on his bed.

Lucy avoided looking at the boy and said, "You never gave me my phone. I came to get it back."

Natsu sat up and said, "Oh that? Aw man, I thought you came here to confess your love for me"

Lucy glared at the boy and Natsu snickered, "See, finally got you to look at me" Natsu said.

"Can I just get my phone back? I'm tired and want to go to bed." Lucy said with a blush.

"Why go back home when you can simply sleep here?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Very funny." Lucy said in a sarcastic way

"No I'm serious." Natsu said, expression changing to a sincere way.

Lucy was confused, she didn't know if he was just toying with her or he was being for real. She however wasn't having any of it.

"N-no, I just came to get my phone back" Lucy said stuttering.

Natsu let out a sigh and got up from his bed going to his desk picking something up and made his way towards the blonde.

Lucy raised her hand and waited for Natsu to give her her phone back. The boy however had another thing in mind.

"How about I give you your phone back if you spend the night here" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Natsu! What is with you and these bets! I have had it and there is no way that is happening. I don't even care if I get my phone back or not." Lucy said in an irritated tone.

"I like bets, and are you sure you don't want it Luce? I could hack it and go through all your stuff. Who knows what secrets Heartfilia has" Natsu said dangling her phone in Lucy's face.

"There's no way you can hack Natsu. How do I put this? You're not smart enough to do that." Lucy said coldly.

Natsu gasped, "Not smart enough? Wow Luce, your cold. How about I prove it to you" Natsu said walking towards his desktop.

He connected Lucy's phone and immediately started working his way typing things on his computer with a bunch of letters, 0's, and 1's. Lucy was starting to get nervous thinking if he could actually do it. Natsu was fully concentrated on the screen. It was then that something came up the screen saying that all files have been downloaded showing Lucy's text messages to her accounts.

Natsu smirked and turned his chair facing the shocked blonde. Lucy didn't know how to react and quickly got her phone that didn't phase Natsu at all.

"I still have all your files saved up right in this computer" Natsu said

"Dragneel I swear-"

"How about I go through some of your stuff right here" Natsu said turning his chair and going through a file that had Lucy's name on it.

"Okay Okay" Lucy stopped him before he did anything else.

"Okay what?" Natsu said with a devious smirk.

"I will….spend…the night" Lucy said in a defeated manner.

"Wow really Luce? I'm so glad!" Natsu said gleaming at the girl.

"But one condition" Lucy said growling at the boy.

"And what is this condition Lucy" Natsu said standing up from the chair.

"I'm sleeping at Wendy's room" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you're sleeping here" Natsu said glaring at the girl

"No, you just said to spend the night, you didn't say in your room" Lucy said

"Then I change the rules, you have to sleep here." Natsu said.

"There's no changing the rules! That's so not fair" Lucy said challenging the boy.

"I'm the one with the upper hand here Luce." Natsu said

Lucy stayed silent, she didn't know what else to say. So she decided to go with plan B.

Lucy bowed her head down, making her bangs shadow her eyes.

"Natsu... you said" _sob "_ to just" _sob_ "spend the night" _sob._ Lucy brought a hand up to her face and wiped away a tear and made a sniffling noise.

"Woah hey! What's wrong?" Natsu said in a panic tone.

"Natsu" _sob "_ Do you hate me?" _sniffle_ Lucy said.

"No! Of course not! Oh god what do I do? What do I do? Okay okay you can sleep at Wendy's! Just stop crying!" Natsu said hoping that would make the girl stop her tears.

Lucy immediately brought her head up and wiped away the fake tears smirking at the boy.

"And that's how it's done. Thanks Natsu goodnight" Lucy said walking out the room.

"Hey! What the hell!" that was the last thing Lucy heard from Natsu since she closed the door when she made her way out.

 _Damn, she got me, that's the first. She really is interesting._ Natsu thought while lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy walked back to the living room and saw that Igneel was the only one present in the area.

"Excuse me" Lucy said in a polite voice to the man.

Igneel looked up at the girl and kindly asked, "What is it Lucy?"

"I was looking for Wendy's room. Do you mind telling me where it is?"

Igneel smiled and said "Go up the stairs and once you get to the top go left and it should be the door with a bunch of posters and her name on it"

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said graciously.

"No problem Lucy" Igneel said turning his head towards the T.V.

The girl followed Igneel's directions and went up the stairs until she reached the end of the left hall where there was a door full of posters from a boy band called "Blue Pegasus" and right in the middle was Wendy's name.

 _So this is what girls her age like?_ Lucy thought while scanning through the posters checking the 3 males out. _They sure are hot, No wonder she likes them._

Lucy knocked on the door and waited for Wendy to answer. The door instantly opened revealing the blue haired girl. Wendy smiled brightened and said, "Lucy! I thought you were with Natsu?"

"Oh I'm done talking to him. I want to talk to you now" Lucy said smiling at the little girl.

"Really!?" the girl said in amazement.

"Of course! You are my friend after all"

Wendy squealed and grabbed the girls arm pulling her into her room.

"Wow, I love your room" Lucy said looking around the place.

The walls were painted sky blue and like her front door, there were posters of Blue Pegasus everywhere you turned. The little girl had a huge T.V and a wall where there were pictures of her and her family when they were young. She had a bed big enough for two people making Lucy glad there was room to sleep in.

The blonde made her way towards the wall with pictures looking at each one. A specific photograph however caught her eyes. It was of Natsu when he was a young child taking a bath completely butt naked. Lucy couldn't help but think how adorable that was and started to chuckle.

Wendy made her way next to the blonde to see what she was laughing about. She followed Lucy's gaze and saw that she was looking at the picture of Natsu as a baby.

"Do you want it Lucy?" Wendy said with a smile.

Lucy turned towards the little girl, "What?"

"Do you want the picture? I don't really need it. I got plenty of others."

Lucy was speechless, _this could be useful for when I blackmail him,_ Lucy thought.

"Sure" the girl responded.

Wendy acquired the picture off her wall and handed it to Lucy.

"Make sure to take care of it, okay?" Wendy said kindly.

"Don't worry I will" Lucy said taking the picture from the little girls grasps. The blonde looked at it again and smiled at how cutely Natsu was smiling in this picture. _He looked so innocent, what happened to him?_ Lucy thought.

"Oh Wendy, I got a question to ask you." Lucy said putting the picture in her pocket.

"What is it?" The girl questioned.

"I was wondering if I can spend the night in your room."

The little girl's eyes gleamed and grabbed both of Lucy's arms jumping up and down saying "Of course you can! Lucy's sleeping over! This is going to be so much fun!" Wendy said enthusiastically

"Hey, don't get too excited now, it's still a school night! Plus I still need to ask your parents" Lucy said calming the girl down.

Wendy stopped jumping and looked at the blonde and said, "Oh right, I forgot about that."

Lucy laughed, "It's okay! We can still do many fun things!"

"I got a better idea! How about you spend the night on Friday also!" Wendy said eagerly.

Lucy thought about it, and couldn't bring herself to decline the offer from Wendy's pure smile so all she could do was agree.

"Okay, I'll come over Friday also" Lucy said softly.

"Alright! Can't wait for Friday! Let's go ask my parents for permission" Wendy said dragging Lucy out the door.

"W-wait slow down!" Lucy yelped.

X

The two girls were now sitting on the couch across from Igneel and Grandine while Wendy was asking her parents if Lucy can stay the night.

"It's okay Wendy, I can ask your parents myself" Lucy said to the blue haired girl. Wendy just responded with a nod making Lucy turn towards Natsu and Wendy's parents.

"I was wondering if I can stay the night, just for today and possibly Friday" Lucy said nervously.

Grandine smiled and turned towards Igneel responding in a nod and also a kind smile.

"Of course you can Lucy! You are now always welcomed in this house" Grandine said to the blonde.

"I agree with my wife, you kind of grew on us for the last 40 minutes you've been here" Igneel said in a joking manner making the blonde and Wendy laugh.

"Thank you so much! I promise this will be the only time I would do this!" Lucy said

"Oh I hope it isn't the last time because I would love to get to know you better, you look like such a sweet girl" Grandine said

"Oh trust me, she's not sweet" a male voice interrupted.

Everyone turned towards where the voice came from and realized it was just Natsu going into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Lucy is sweet!" Wendy said to her older brother.

"Hell no, she's a wolf in sheep's clothing" Natsu said coming out with an apple in hand and taking a seat right next to Lucy. "Isn't that right?" the pink haired boy said, taking a bite out of his apple while staring at Lucy's vicious glare.

"Jeez boy, what did you do that would make her give you such a nasty look" Igneel said laughing at Natsu and Lucy's stare off. Grandine was also trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm pretty sure he was annoying the poor girl, he gets that from you" Grandine said smacking Igneel's arm. The man flinched at her touch and rubbed his arm up and down.

"Yea, not even going to argue there" the man said nervously.

"Anyways, It's getting late and about time for us to head to bed" Grandine said standing up from the arm chair. Igneel did the same and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Good night kids. Goodnight Lucy" Grandine said making her way to her bedroom with Igneel right behind her.

"Goodnight" the three responded in unison.

"Hey Lucy, want to watch a movie here? We can make popcorn" Wendy said.

"Sure, and do you have any clothes that would probably fit me? I really want to sleep in something comfortable and I am too lazy to go walking to my house to pick up extra clothes" the blonde said to the girl.

Wendy started thinking of what type of clothes would fit Lucy and came to a solution that she didn't have anything that would fit the curvy girl.

"No sorry Lucy, We should probably go to your house anyway. I'll come with you if you want."

Lucy didn't respond because they were interrupted by a certain salmon head boy listening to their conversation.

"Just wear one of my shirts" Natsu said crossing his arms over his bared chest.

Lucy and Wendy both turned towards him. "Your shirt? No thanks." Lucy said ignoring the boy.

Natsu smirked and said, "You won't be able to get out of this house anyways."

"And why the hell not?" Lucy responded

Natsu brought a hand up holding three fingers high and counted down "3….2… and 1"

It was then that the house made a beeping noise making Lucy question what was going on.

"What was that?" Lucy said looking around the place.

"That my dear Lucy is a security system that turns on at exactly 8:00 p.m. and if anyone tries to get out it will trigger a loud alarm that would wake even the heaviest sleeper in this planet." Natsu said

Lucy wide eyed and stared at the front door realizing that she should have thought this through.

"So, still want to head out?" Natsu said eyeing the girl with a grin.

Lucy glared at him and turned saying, "You probably snuck out so much that your parents had no trust in you anymore"

"Yea, you're right. But I'm not the only one whose snuck out also, right Wendy" Natsu said glancing towards a blushing Wendy.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blue haired girl said standing up from her seat and heading towards the kitchen to start making the snacks.

Lucy sighed and said, "I have no other choice. Natsu, lend me one of your shirts."

"What was that?" Natsu said leaning on the edge of the seat

Lucy turned towards the boy saying, "I'm not going to say it again"

"Wow look at the time, gotta go to bed, see ya" Natsu said standing up from his seat and walking towards the stairs where his room was located.

Lucy stood up and grabbed Natsu's hand making him halt and turn around facing the girl.

"I said lend me one of your shirts Natsu, please" Lucy said blushing and avoiding Natsu's eyes.

The salmon head boy simpered at the blondes actions and said, "Alright, I'll go get you a shirt."

Lucy let Natsu's hand go and followed him to his room.

X

"Are you sure this would even fit me?" Lucy said holding Natsu's plain black shirt up.

"Yes, I already told you that it would fit you like a night gown" Natsu said with a sigh sitting on his bean bag chair.

Lucy hesitated but then gave in saying, "Fine, but if it's too short I'm going to need one of your boxers."

"Yea okay, just hurry up and change" Natsu replied.

Lucy went into the bathroom while Natsu waited for the girl so they can both go downstairs and watch the movie Wendy wanted to see.

Lucy took her clothes off and pulled on the black shirt that Natsu had given her. Instantly the blonde took a whiff of the clothing and quickly reminded her of the boy. _It smells just like him. His cologne._ Lucy thought while turned towards the mirror and saw thatthe shirt reached exactly at her mid thighs fitting her like a night gown. _Should I ask for those boxers? I mean, I am just going to sleep after all. As long as I don't bend down or anything I should be okay._ Lucy thought eyeing herself in the mirror. She was also nervous at how Natsu was going to react and waited a while longer before going out.

The girl finally had the courage to come out making Natsu turn towards the blonde saying, "Finally, I thought you-", the boy however didn't finish his sentence once he got a good look of Lucy.

 _Wow….,_ Natsu thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her, Natsu looked at every detail Lucy had, how his shirt hugged her figure causing her curves to be more noticeable and how her long legs were soft and creamy looking with goosebumps surrounding her body making it obvious that the girl was cold. How her hair was in a messy bun giving her the natural glowing look and her chocolate brown eyes that Natsu loved were the icing on top that completed the whole look. _Beautiful,_ was the only word Natsu could comprehend at this moment.

Lucy felt uneasy at how Natsu was staring at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Could you stop staring. You're making me feel weird." Lucy said with a blush.

Natsu however didn't listen to a word she said since he kept aweing the girl. The boy himself got a slight blush on his cheeks and brought a hand up to his face and said, "Yea uh, Wendy wanted to see a movie. So we should get going"

"Right" Lucy said heading out of Natsu's room and turned before going any further, "You coming too?" the girl asked.

Natsu tried to hide his blush by avoiding the blonde's eyes and said, "Yea I'll be down in a sec."

Lucy was puzzled at how Natsu was acting but didn't question him about it, instead she said "Okay" and headed downstairs.

Natsu let out a sigh and leaned back on his chair looking up at the ceiling. _What the hell was that, I just blushed. I have never blushed before ever since that time with Lisanna,_ Natsu thought while bringing a hand over his forehead. _Lucy, what are you doing to me? Whatever it is, it's working._

The boy got up and made his way downstairs where Wendy and Lucy were.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucy was freezing but she tried her best by acting normal walking around the room. She didn't want to be a bother to Wendy, she will however ask for a blanket once they sit to watch the movie.

The girl went through the kitchen door and found Wendy pouring a bag of popcorn into a bowl. "Want me to help with anything?" Lucy asked.

Wendy turned towards the blonde and said, "Yea, you can get us some sodas from the fridge and bring them to the living room while I take the popcorn."

"No problem" the girl said opening the fridge door making the cold air hit her skin resulting in all the hairs in her body to stand. The girl began to shiver as she took 3 sodas from the fridge. When Lucy turned she bumped right into someone and looked up to realize it was Natsu.

"Here, put this on" Natsu threw Lucy a sweater over her head and walked out the kitchen.

Lucy set the drinks down on the counter and saw that he had given her possibly one of his sweatshirts. The girl looked at it and began to smile to herself. It was then that she felt some eyes on her and turned to realize that the blue haired girl was the one staring at the blonde. Lucy began to blush and pulled the sweater over her head hoping that the girl would stop peering at her. That however didn't stop Wendy from smirking.

"What?" Lucy said

"Oh nothing, .all" Wendy said with a mischievous smile breaking the last part into syllables. Lucy just rolled her eyes and carried the cold drinks towards the living room where she found Natsu looking at a DVD case.

"What's that?" Lucy asked setting the drinks on the counter.

"A movie" Natsu said focusing on the back of the case.

"Wow, if you haven't told me that I sure wouldn't have figured that out". The blonde sarcastically said

The corners of Natsu's mouth lifted and he turned towards the blonde making Lucy blush. "Should've been more specific. You ask a question like that to a smart ass and you will get a smart ass reply you know"

"Okay then Natsu, What movie is it".

"Titanic?" Natsu said bringing the case up and looking at it with a puzzled expression.

"Titanic?! I love that movie!" Lucy gleamed while she bolted to the edge of her seat.

Natsu turned towards the blonde with a shocked looked at her sudden outburst. Lucy quickly regained her posture and stuck her hand in the pockets of the sweater fidgeting with her thumbs. Natsu chuckled and brought a hand up to his mouth to control his laughter. The blonde saw this and furrowed her brows getting ready to scold Natsu.

"Don't laugh!" Lucy said

As soon as Lucy said that Natsu burst out laughing causing the blonde to eventually join him also. When they finally steady themselves Natsu decided to ask the girl a question.

"So I'm guessing you've seen this movie?" Natsu said

"Of course! Who hasn't seen Titanic? It's the most popular romance movie of all time" The girl gleamed as she continued talking about the movie.

"I haven't seen it" Natsu said expressionless. As soon as those words left Natsu's mouth the girl jaw dropped making "O" shape. She couldn't believe what the salmon head boy has just said.

"What?" Natsu questioned the girl.

"You haven't seen Titanic. And you claim romance to be your favorite genre and YOU HAVENT SEEN TITANIC" Lucy said

"Well so-rry, I don't spend most of my time watching movies you know"

"Yea we're definitely watching this. You are going to sit through this whole movie and get ready to get your heart broken" Lucy said standing up and grabbing the case from Natsu. As if on cue Wendy walked in with a bowl of popcorn saying, "Alright, let's get this show started"

X

It has been a while since they started the movie and Lucy was already getting sleepy. She was sitting in between Natsu and Wendy. Lucy was slowly starting to close her eyes but quickly shot them up again. _Damn it, stay awake Lucy. Stay awake_ , the girl thought with frustration. What she didn't notice however was Natsu was side eyeing her and silently laughing at the blondes actions of trying to keep herself up.

 _I don't know why she's trying so hard to stay awake, she should just go to bed._ The boy thought.

Lucy eventually couldn't keep her eye lids open and instantly gave in to the drowsiness. The blondes head suddenly leaned on Natsu's shoulder making the boy fidget as soon as he felt her weight on him. He soon relaxed and looked at the blondes sleepy face, his eyes traced down to where her lips were located and stared at them with a temptation. All he was thinking was how soft and pink the girls lips looked and how he first felt them with his own when they kissed in their theatre arts class.

Natsu shook his head to try and get the thoughts out of his mind. He turned to where Wendy was seated and saw that she had fallen asleep as well. Natsu sigh and decided to crash also but first he had to take the girls to bed. Natsu took Wendy in his arms and carried her over to where her room was and laid her down on the bed covering her with a blanket. Before he left he kissed the top of her head and told her goodnight leaving the room and shutting the door closed.

Natsu carried Lucy bridal style and instantly the blondes arms wrapped around his neck. Natsu was shocked at her reflexes that he would've thought she was awake. He decided to take her to his room and laid her down on one side of his bed while Natsu went around to the other side. Instantly he shut his eyes until he dosed away in slumber.

X

Lucy mumbles and stirs as she wakes up but hasn't quite opened her eyes yet. She started shivering and moved closer to where the warmth was. She wrapped her arms around something that was familiar but the blonde didn't pay much attention to this all she wanted was more sleep. She instantly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist also holding her in a tight embrace. Lucy loved this, she didn't want to get up yet and the harder she tried to open her eyes, the more she drifted to sleep. _So warm…._ The blonde thought hugging tighter to whatever she was holding. _Wait…._ The girl started feeling what exactly she was grasping and realized that it was a chest, one with muscles. _Since when does Wendy have a muscular body,_ Lucy thought while opening her eyes to realize that it was Natsu she was in bed with. _Crap, crap, crap. We didn't do anything right? Fuck oh my god._ Lucy thought with a panic checking to see if her clothes were still in place. She sighed a relief when she saw that she still had clothing on. _Thank god. Okay, so how do I get myself out of this situation?_ The girl thought.

Lucy slowly moved one of Natsu's arm away from her waist and laid it down on one side. She went for the other one until the boy stirred in his sleep letting go of Lucy. The girl rapidly rose from the bed and as she got off her foot caught in the blanket making her trip and fall right into the floor with a loud thud. The noise quickly woke the salmon head boy up in confusion while Lucy stayed in floor hoping Natsu didn't see what had just occurred.

 _Shit, what do I do now?_ Lucy thought.

"Luce?" Natsu said looking around the room.

Lucy popped her head at the side of Natsu's bed making the boy turn towards her with uncertainty. "Heeeeeeey Natsu hehe" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Uhhh Hi? What are you doing on the floor?" Natsu asked the girl. Lucy turned different shades of red after remembering what happened while he was asleep and quickly turned the tables on to him.

"What am I doing on the floor? How about you explain to me what I was doing in your room!" the girl said.

Natsu instantly choked back and shifted his gaze towards his clock, "Look at that! We're going to be late for school. Get dressed." The boy said getting up from his bed and walking towards his closet.

It was then that Lucy remembered she didn't bring her school uniform with her. "How much time do we have left?" Lucy said getting up from the floor

"Not a lot, I say 10 minutes" Natsu said through the closet door.

"Looks like I'm going to school with no uniform" Lucy said getting her clothes from yesterday and going to the bathroom to change.

"Don't tell me you forgot your clothes" Natsu said while getting out of the closet dressed and ready to go.

"It's not my fault. I wasn't planning on staying until SOMEONE had to force me too." Lucy said through the bathroom door.

"Yea yea, just skip class like you always do" Natsu said tying his shoes.

Lucy got out of the bathroom with what she was wearing yesterday with her hair brushed. "Easy for you to say. I got Erza and Jellal on my ass constantly now ever since I've been on detention with you."

"Oh detention. Forgot about that." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go!" Lucy said sprinting out the room. Natsu got his jacket and followed behind her.

X

The two made it right on time, Lucy was currently taking deep breaths feeling like she could pass out at any second. Natsu however was staring at the girl with a grin looking as calm as ever. "Shut….. Up" Lucy said in between breaths.

"I didn't say anything" the boy said with a chuckle. Natsu turned and made his way to class waving the girl off saying "See you later Luce"

Lucy just stared at his back till he disappeared. "Wow I'm out of shape" The girl said finally catching her breath and walking off to her class.

"Yo blondie" a man said making Lucy stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that. Its Lucy, got it?" The girl said glaring at a boy she's never seen before. _Who is this dude? New student? He doesn't have a uniform though._

"I'll call you whatever I like" the boy said taking a few steps closer to the girl.

"The last time someone called me something other than my name they got sent to the hospital" Lucy said taking a step forward, "You willing to risk that?" the girl finished.

"And the last time someone threatened me they got sent to the hospital, are YOU willing to go there?" the boy retorted back.

 _This guy got guts, I'll give him that._ Lucy thought with a glare. It was then that their stare off were interrupted by someone calling on the other person.

"Sting, why did you run off like that? I told you that we needed to report to the principal's office." A person Lucy has also never seen before walked towards the boy he called Sting. His hair was pitch black and covered one of his eyes, he was wearing dark jeans and a plain black shirt. Lucy had to admit, the boy was good looking, so was the blonde friend who started an argument with her but his crappy attitude was what made the girl realize he was a complete ass.

"Just wanted to know one of the students here, that's all" Sting said not once breaking eye contact with the blonde. The boy turned towards Lucy and gave her a look down and asked her, "Do you go to this school?"

"Maybe" Lucy said putting her hand in the pockets of her jacket.

"Sting! Rogue! Where did you two go?" a girl's voice echoed through the hall that Lucy clearly new who it belonged to.

"Well I love to stay and chat but I'm kind of in a hurry and don't want any more days added to my detention so c'ya" Lucy said turning around and sprinting down a hall.

The two looked at the blonde while she ran away from them both. "There you guys are! I was looking all over for you. It is a big school so I would've guessed you got lost." Erza said to the boys.

"Yea sorry, Sting wandered off so I had to look for him resulting in myself getting lost." Rogue replied.

"It's no problem, we should get going now the headmaster is waiting for you two." Erza said while turning and leading the way. Rogue put a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder saying "Let's go Sting."

"Yea, right behind you" Sting said tearing his eyes away from where he saw the blonde run off too.

 _I have a feeling this school is going to be interesting,_ Sting thought with a mischievous grin.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lucy arrived at the top of the roof and took her phone out to text Levy.

X

Lucy: Hey, any chance you got an extra set of girl's uniform? Or any uniform? At this point I don't even care.

Lucy waited for Levy's response and instantly the blue haired girl replied to her message.

Levy: Sadly, no. Why? And please don't tell me you're not in uniform.

Lucy: umm…

Levy: Lucy!? Seriously?! You're going to get in trouble and more than likely receive an extension on your detention or even SUSPENDED.

Lucy: I know I know. Just chill out, I've got a plan.

Levy: Let me guess, it involves me?

Lucy: Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner.

Levy: Will I get in any sort of trouble if I go through with this?

Lucy: Nah, I don't think so.

Levy: Okay, then explain.

Lucy: All you gotta do is sneak into the front office cabinets where they keep all of the uniforms, grab one and sneak back out. Easy peasy.

Levy: YOU SAID I WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE

Lucy: You won't! If you don't get caught.

Levy: You do realize who you're talking to right?

Lucy: The master of sneaking into offices and grabbing uniforms?

Levy: Very funny

Lucy: I try (: and just take Gajeel with you.

Levy: What?! Why?!

Lucy: Man, even I know you blushed just by looking at that message.

Levy: Shut Up!

Lucy: LOL, anyways you should take Gajeel because he can distract Kinana while you go around carrying some files.

Levy: Kinana?

Lucy: Yea, Kinana. The lady in the front office.

Levy: How do you even know her?

Lucy: Umm, have you met me? I practically know every administrator in this school.

Levy: Yea, good point.

Lucy: So will you do it?

Levy: Fine…

Lucy: YES! YOU'RE AWESOME LEVY!

Levy: I swear, ever since I met you I've been doing things I never would find myself doing…. EVER.

Lucy: I know, you're like my little guinea pig I get to experiment my troubles on.

Levy: I hate you. But if I get into trouble I'm pulling you down with me.

Lucy: And if you get caught you might just end up in detention with Natsu and I. So I hope you do

Levy: Hey! Now that's just cold!

Lucy: Should I text Gajeel or do you have to courage to do it yourself?

Levy: In case you forgotten we are in first period the class WE ALL have together.

Lucy: Oh, right.

Levy: sometimes I question if your scores are actually YOUR scores.

Lucy: Yea whatever. Text me when you're coming up the roof. Or text me if you get caught. C'ya

Levy: Got it. Bye.

Lucy closed her phone and decided to take quick nap while her friends went on a mission of retrieving a school uniform.

X

Levy closed her phone and gave a long sigh. "What is it shrimp?" Gajeel asked the girl.

"Lucy came to school without her uniform and now I have to go sneak in to the office to get her one" Levy said putting her head down.

Gajeel snickered and said, "Of course she did. I have a feeling I'm involved with this somehow."

Levy brought her head up and faced Gajeel, "You're the distraction."

"The what?" Gajeel questioned the girl

"The distraction, as in you have to chat Kinana up while I grab the uniform." Levy said.

"Oh, let's get going then" Gajeel said standing up from his seat.

Levy quickly reached for Gajeel's arm pulling him down back to his seat and said, "Are you crazy? We can't just get up and leave."

Gajeel smirked and brought a hand up to get the homerooms teacher attention.

"You have a question Mr. Redfox?" Mr. Capricorn said to the boy.

"Actually no, shrimp here got a headache and needs to see the nurse." Gajeel said pointing his thumb towards Levy.

"Oh I see, very well. Miss. McGarden you may be excused" Capricorn said writing an excuse with her name on it.

"Can I be accompanied? In case I faint." Levy said

Capricorn thought about for a second and agreed to it making Gajeel tag along with the girl.

"And head straight back here. Got it Mr. Redfox?" Capricorn said looking right at Gajeel who didn't faze the boy at all.

"Yea yea" Gajeel merely waved him off and both Levy and the boy exited the classroom.

Levy started taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. _Okay just grab the uniform and then leave. Grab the uniform and leave. Grab the uniform and leave._ The blue haired repeated in her head. Gajeel looked at her with a worried expression. "You know shrimp, if you want Ill grab the uniform while you can talk to Kinana."

Levy faced the boy with wide eyes and relieved expression, "Really?!"

"Yea, it's no big deal" Gajeel said with a slight blush on his cheeks turning away from the girl.

"Oh thank you so much Gajeel!" Levy beamed as she gave Gajeel a tight hug making the boy turn into a deeper red. Levy then quickly let go and she herself had a blush on her face.

The two continued walking until they heard Erza's voice down the hall.

"Oh great" Gajeel tsk'd

"What do we do?" Levy whispered.

"Just go with the plan, you have a headache and I'm escorting you. If Erza finds out what we're really doing she'll kill us both." Gajeel replied keeping cool.

"Okay, go with plan. Keep cool. Keeping cool." Levy said

Gajeel saw how anxious the girl got again and said, "How about you let me do all the talking"

Levy nodded and continued walking keeping her mouth shut.

Gajeel and Levy were nonchalantly walking until they saw the red haired girl turn the corner surprised that she wasn't alone.

Gajeel wide eyed at who were present with the girl and his expression swiftly turned to a stern.

"Gajeel, Levy. What are you doing out of class?" Erza asked the two.

Gajeel was just glaring at the two with arms crossed across his chest. Levy looked up and saw that Gajeel had a cold expression on his face looking like a completely different person. The girl shivered at how Gajeel can go from his outgoing self to a total stranger in a matter of seconds.

"We just needed to go to the nurse, I have a killer headache" Levy said hoping her nerves wouldn't get in the way of her voice.

"I see, then why is Gajeel with you?" the scarlet girl asked

"Mr. Capricorn wanted him to accompany me in case I fainted" Levy explained

"Very well. I'll let you get going then" Erza said

"Wait, I have a question" Levy asked

"Yes, what is it?" Erza replied

"Who are the two boys that are standing behind you?" the girl asked curiously. Gajeel clenched his jaw when he heard Levy ask that question, the girl however didn't notice this action.

"Oh right, this is Sting, and that's Rouge. I'm showing them around the school since they will be attending their classes starting tomorrow once they get their schedules."

Levy smiled and nodded her head turning towards the two males, "My name is Levy, I hope you like it here"

Both the boys smirked at the petite girl, "Nice to meet you Levy, as you already know I'm Sting and this right here is Rogue" The blonde haired boy said putting an arm over the shoulder of his friend.

"Hello" Rogue said expressionless not facing the girl. Levy frowned at this action thinking that he might've not liked her.

"Don't worry, Rogue just isn't much of a talker when it comes to meeting new people." Sting said

Levy's smile returned glad to hear it wasn't because of her, "It's okay, If it makes you feel any better I start stuttering a lot when I get nervous"

The two chuckled at how sweet the girl was. Sting walked up to Levy and stretched out his arm saying, "I hope we get to be great friends Levy, right Rogue?"

The boy nodded in response.

Levy was about to take Sting's hand until Gajeel grabbed the girls wrist pulling her next to him saying, "Sorry, we better get going." Gajeel said cruelly.

Levy looked up to see that Gajeel hadn't let his guard down around the two. Erza saw the way Gajeel was acting and questioned him.

"Gajeel? What is the matter with you?" the red head asked.

"Nothing." Gajeel replied not facing the girl.

Erza followed Gajeel's gaze and saw he was staring harshly at Rogue and Sting. The boys though were calm as ever with a smirk across their face.

"Do you know them Gajeel?" Erza asked.

There was silence for a while, until Gajeel replied to the girl, "No, not at all."

Erza knew that Gajeel has got to be lying. _You can't just glare at someone like that and claim that you don't know them,_ Erza thought.

Erza turn towards the two males and asked, "How about you two? Have you met Gajeel before?"

Both boys faced Erza, Sting being the first to reply, "Nope, never seen him before"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Rogue responded as well.

Erza let out a sigh "We better get going, the bell is about to ring any minute now and you don't want to get caught up in the ruckus. I'll see you in lunch Levy" Erza turned and continued walking leading the two.

"Y-yea I'll talk to you later Erza" Levy replied shivering at how much tension there was

Sting and Rogue followed Erza side eyeing Gajeel with a grin as they passed him. Gajeel clenched his fist making Levy wince in pain since he was still holding on to her wrist.

Gajeel rapidly let her go apologizing to the girl. "I'm sorry shrimp. Really I am!"

Levy grabbed her wrist with her other hand saying, "No its fine Gajeel, I'll live."

Gajeel looked at her wrist and saw that she was pain, "After we grab what we need we'll go to the nurse to wrap it in something or lay an ice pack on it" Gajeel said walking towards the main office.

"No! It's fine! Seriously! It didn't even hurt that much." The girl explained following behind Gajeel.

"Quit lying, I can see right through you" Gajeel said not facing the girl. Levy blushed at his remark but stayed silent as they got closer to their destination.

X

The two finally arrived and were just outside going over the plan.

"Okay shrimp, you go in there and ask Kinana about, I don't know smart stuff while I sneak in and grab the item." Gajeel said

"Okay, I'll go in first. You wait out here while I try to make her face away the door that way you can come in without being noticed." Levy replied placing a hand on the door knob.

"Nice, now go in" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Right" Levy turned the knob making Kinana spin in her direction and instantly smile at the oncoming guest.

"Levy, what a nice surprise! What can I help you with?" The girl gleamed.

"I was wondering if you can check to see if you have any applications for scholarships." Levy replied.

"Sure! Let me just go get them in the drawers" The women said standing up and going towards the other side of the room.

Levy quickly faced the window where Gajeel as watching the two and gave a nod signaling him that now was the chance to come in.

Quietly Gajeel opened the door and snuck in crawling besides the desk where he could not be seen. Levy walked over to where Kinana was with hands behind her back while also keeping an eye on Gajeel.

"Here there are! Now should we go-" but before the women can turn Levy grabbed both her shoulders making her immobilize from moving.

"No! I think I saw some other ones there that I really wanted to see hehe" Levy said nervously laughing.

"Oh, sure thing dear. I can check again but I'm pretty sure there weren't any other ones" Kinana replied with a confused expression sorting through the paper work.

Gajeel quietly went towards the drawer and slowly opened it making it squeak. Kinana heard this and was about to turn around again when Levy quickly spoke up making her stop in her tracks.

"Ma'am I think I might be pregnant!" Levy said a bit too loudly.

Kinana turn towards the blue haired girl with wide eyes. "What? Are you sure?"

"Uhhh yes?" Levy said more like a question than an answer. Gajeel was busy trying to contain himself from laughing at Levy's sudden remark.

"Well, when was the last time you have gotten your period?" Kinana asked with a worried expression.

Levy looked behind Kinana to see that Gajeel grabbed the uniform and was already making his way out the door.

"Oh, now that you mention it I actually did get my period this month haha silly me" Levy said chuckling. "Anyways I better get going, the bell already rang for second period. Wouldn't want to be late" the girl said walking out the door.

"Wait! Don't you want the applications?" Kinana asked but Levy was long gone by now.

X

"You got it?!" Levy said walking up to Gajeel who was looking at the clothing.

"Yup" Gajeel replied handing the girl the outfit.

"Nice job" Levy replied with a smile looking at the outfit. She then noticed at how odd the shirt was since it was slightly bigger than expected. "Uhh Gajeel, we have a problem" Levy said with a troubled expression.

"What it is?" Gajeel asked.

"You got a boy's uniform!" Levy said bringing the pants up. "Oh crap! I didn't know there was a damn difference!"

Levy face palmed, "Its fine, Lucy will just have to work with it." The girl said while stuffing it in her bag. "Let's go give this to her, she said she was at the roof top"

"No, we're going to the nurse first." Gajeel said grabbing Levy's uninjured hand gently and leading the way.

"Gajeel, I told you already it was fine" Levy retorted.

"No its not. It's my fault this happened and I can see that it hurts you when you grab things"

Levy blushed, _He must've seen when I grabbed the door knob and the uniform from him. I thought he wouldn't realize it,_ the girl thought.

They ended up arriving to the nurse making Levy go inside and wrap her wrist while Gajeel leaned on the wall just outside the door.

Gajeel was silently waiting for Levy to come out until he was approached by a certain salmon head boy.

"Yo I got your text. What's the problem?" Natsu asked.

"They're here." Was all Gajeel responded. Natsu was confused at his remark until he realized what exactly he meant by it.

"What do you mean they're here?" Natsu said sternly furrowing his brows.

"As in they will now be attending this school. I just ran into them this morning"

"And what did you do?" Natsu asked

"Nothing" Gajeel replied facing the boy. Natsu however didn't believe him and gave him a "really" look. "I'm serious, I didn't do anything. Erza and Levy were there when I saw them." Gajeel said.

"Alright, I believe you. But what I want to know is what the hell they are even doing here." Natsu said with an agitated tone.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out also" Gajeel replied. Natsu looked to be in deep thought while Gajeel just stared at the boy wondering what was going on inside his head.

"Don't do anything, let them make a first move and we'll take it from there" Natsu said turning and walking away from the boy.

"Fine, I guess" Gajeel said bringing his hands behind his head. "I mean it Gajeel." Natsu said with a glare to the boy. Gajeel ignored his stare and replied, "Yea, I got it. No need to get so uptight" Natsu rolled his eyes and left leaving Gajeel alone again in the hall.

After a while Gajeel's phone beeped meaning that he got a text message and saw that it was from Natsu,

Natsu: And I'll tell Gray about it, I have him right now anyways.

Gajeel: alright

Gajeel replied and put his phone back in his pocket in time for Levy to come out with a bandaged wrist. "You ready?" Gajeel asked the girl. "Yes, I've been ready a long time ago you know" Levy complained.

"Just keep walking shrimp" Gajeel said jokingly.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gajeel and Levy arrived at the top of the roof to where Lucy has said to meet her.

"There you guys are! I was starting to think guys got caught" Lucy snickered getting up from the concrete floor.

"You owe us for this bunny girl" Gajeel said grabbing Levy's bag and tossing it to the blonde.

"Don't worry, I always pay my depths" Lucy replied with a wink.

The girl started unzipping the bag to reveal the clothing they had snatched for the blonde but once she unraveled the folded clothes she realized that it belonged to a male.

Lucy furrowed her brows while bringing the clothing up, "What the hell is this? In case you guys didn't know I am a female"

"That's hard to believe" Gajeel said with a smirk

"Shut it metal head" Lucy growled to the boy.

"Yea, Gajeel might have gotten the wrong uniform but at least it's something better than nothing." levy explained with sorrow.

Lucy sighed going into a deep thought on what she could do with the situation. The blonde quickly snapped her fingers as soon as she got an idea

"I got it, looks like I'll have to sneak into the sewing room"

Levy and Gajeel both wide eyed, "We have a sewing room?" Levy asked

Lucy looked at the two oddly, "yea? I thought everyone knew that"

"That's bullshit, I've been to every inch of this school and not once have I seen a sewing room" Gajeel said

"Then it looks like you haven't been to every inch of this school since there is a sewing room. I would know considering one of my punishments last year was to make the theatre arts outfits. Nearly sewed my finger on a damn dress"

"Let's just go, we're wasting too much time talking about a room." Levy said grabbing her bag and leaving out the door.

Both Gajeel and Lucy looked at the door frame where the bluenette had gone through and started chuckling. Levy came back outside with a blush in her cheeks not being able to face them.

"Lead the way Lucy" Levy said looking sheepish.

Both Gajeel and Lucy couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing at Levy's comment

"HAHAHA LEVY YOU SHOULDVE SEEN YOUR FACE BAHAHA" Lucy leaned over holding her stomach.

"HAHA SORRY HAHA SHRIMP HAHAHA" Gajeel said between each laughs.

"SHUT UP! CAN WE PLEASE GO ALREADY" the girl yelled to the two who were dying of laughter.

"Okay haha okay" Lucy said wiping a tear from her face and taking a few deep breaths. Gajeel was leaning on his knees also taking a few breaths to contain himself.

When the two were finally able to sustain from laughing the three started strolling over to the sewing room that Lucy claimed there was.

X

"Alright here we are" Lucy said walking into a room full of cloth, machines, dresses, tuxedos, gowns, needles, yarn, and a bunch of other stuff you would find in a paradise for sewer's. "Told you there was a place" the girl sly smiled at the two.

"Yea I believe you" Levy said amazed by how much clothing there was.

"Whatever" Gajeel spat while crossing his arms and walking over to a seat where he took a quick nap. "Wake me up when you're ready"

Lucy walked on over to a desk with a bunch of measurements and scissors. The blonde took out the pants and started measuring them getting the perfect waist size and how short she was going to cut it.

While in concentration Levy walked over to Lucy and gazed over her shoulder at what she was doing. _Wow, Lucy sure knows her stuff, it amazes me,_ the bluenette thought.

"Hey Lucy, what exactly are you going to make?" Levy asked.

Lucy put the measuring tape around her neck and replied, "I'm going to make shorts." The blonde started cutting the pants perfectly lining them with the other. "Perfect" She walked over to the sewing machine deciding what color yarn would match the clothing.

Lucy turned to the bluenette saying "Red or Black?"

Levy eyed both colors in her hand, _The pants are black, so wouldn't black be best? But then again, the red does go with the school's color._ The bluenette brought a hand up to her lips eyeing each yarn until she decided on a color.

"Red, it goes with the tie and the jacket if you're planning to wear it" Levy said.

Lucy set the black yarn down with the rest of the others only keeping the red in hand and took a seat by the sewing machine. "I'm planning on just wearing the tie and wrapping the jacket around my waist. But first I got to make the shirt smaller and maybe changing up the style a little"

"Wow, it surprises me that you're so good at sewing Lucy, and you also look like you enjoy it." The girl smiled at the blonde.

"Yea well I guess it's a gift" Lucy joked while concentrating on the clothes she was re-designing.

X

"All done! How does it look?" Lucy said posing with her black shorts that had the schools emblem in the corner and the buttoned shirt that fit perfectly for her only the sleeves were cut shorter and to top it off she tied the red jacket around her waist. The girl also decided on putting pigtails on her hair thinking since it was new clothes might as well try something new with her hair also.

Levy was astonished, "You look AMAZING. I should definitely bring you some of my clothes so it can be lucified"

Lucy chuckled at her new word that she made up, "Lucified? Haha"

"Hey, don't laugh! It's catchy so it's going to stick!" Levy said giggling with the blonde beauty.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

Levy brought her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, "It is 10:55, 5 more minutes till lunch"

"Yes! I'm starving" Lucy said grabbing her things. She scanned the room looking for the metal head until she found him snoring in the chair leaning to the side on the verge of falling any second. "Hey Levy, I got a plan" Lucy said whispering to the blue haired girl.

Levy was confused on why the blonde was suddenly whispering, "What is it?"

"Let's draw on Gajeel's face!" Lucy whispered with excitement pulling out markers from her bag.

"No! We can't do that!" Levy yelled echoing the room making Gajeel slur in his sleep. The blonde quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence the girl.

"Shut Up! We don't want to wake him before we even get to write on his fac! C'mon, I'll take the full blame if you join me" Lucy said with a devious smile.

Levy nodded her head no since she couldn't speak because the blonde hadn't retrieved her hand from her mouth.

"Fine, but don't try to stop me." Lucy said taking her hand from Levy's mouth and grabbing a marker making her way towards the sleeping boy and crouching to his level. Lucy uncapped the drawing utensil and slowly started tracing glasses on his face and a fake mustache to go with it, she also wrote the word "DICK" in capital letters right in the center of his forehead.

"Don't you think you're going a little over board?" Levy said with a worried expression.

"Nah, this is a harmless prank" Lucy said capping the marker back and standing up.

She then rolled up a paper and brought it to her lips yelling right into Gajeel's ear. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD"

Gajeel panicked and fell off the seat right on to the tile floor. "WHAT THE HELL" the boy said standing up and looking for who the culprit was. He's eyes landed on Lucy who was laughing her ass off while Levy was trying to contain her laughter behind her hand and ended up failing.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT BUNNY GIRL?!" Gajeel said pointing a finger at the blonde. Lucy however, hasn't fully recovered from her laughs and wasn't able to reply to Gajeel. An irk slightly appeared on his forehead as he saw the two die of laughter.

"Are you guys done yet?" Gajeel growled at the two.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel's face and again bursted out in laughs from seeing his face covered in marks.

"Okay I get it. It wasn't even that funny" Gajeel said with an irritated tone.

It was then that the bell rang signaling the students to lunch and instantly Gajeel's mood change.

"About time. You're paying for my food, got it." Gajeel said pointing a finger right at Lucy.

Lucy bit back her lip to stop herself from bursting out again and said, "Sure thing Gajeel."

The three soon grabbed their bags and started walking out the classroom.

"Lucy, I thought you would have told him his face was written. Why are you letting practically the whole school look at the marks on his face?" Levy whispered to the blonde.

"I don't know, guess I'm just a cruel person" The girl whispered back to the bluenette.

"Hey! What are you guys whispering about?" Gajeel looked over his shoulder in suspicion.

"Nothing!" The two said in unison.

X

"Woah is that Lucy?"

"Dude, am I crazy or has she gotten hotter?"

"Damn, since when did girls have those uniforms?"

"Wait, Does Gajeel have something on his face?"

"If I wasn't so scared of her I would've made a move by now"

"Yeah no kidding"

"She looks smoking hot"

Whispers were going all over the school as the three walked to lunch and those whispers were all about the blonde beauty and her new uniform. Lucy however wasn't quite fond with how much attention she was receiving.

"Why the fuck is it a big deal that I changed a damn uniform?" Lucy said with an irk appearing on her forehead.

"Maybe because you look like you're about to perform in pornhub?" Gajeel said jokingly to the girl.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucy was about to strike the boy in his arm again but this time Gajeel dodged her and felt quite cocky with his accomplishment.

"Looks like you're losing your spark bunny girl" Gajeel said with a snicker. Lucy however just flipped him off.

"I think you look cute Lucy" Levy said kindly to the girl.

"Thanks Levy. At least someone doesn't see me in a sexual way. This damn school is filled with horn dogs" Lucy replied.

"Agree" Levy said.

X

"Where have you been? And what are you wearing?" Jellal said to the blonde as he looked her up and down.

"I've been at none of your business and why do you say it like that?" Lucy replied as she looked down at her outfit.

"It is my business and maybe because every guy in this school is looking at you and more than likely thinking about the things they would do to you and I might just beat their ass because of it." Jellal said with a hint of anger in his voice glaring behind the blonde at the guys who were looking at the girl.

"You care about me! I'm so touched" Lucy said wiping a fake tear from her eye and giving Jellal a hug.

"Knock it off." Jellal said pushing the girl away from her embrace.

"Damn you're cold. I can't hug my best friend who is like my older brother?"

"Lucy, I know you so well that you don't hug out of affection"

Lucy snapped her finger, "You got me there. You've just passed the best friend test"

"Cut it out. Are you going to tell me now where you've been? And what is wrong with Gajeel's face?" Jellal replied while looking at Gajeel with a puzzled expression.

"What are you saying? Do I have food or something?" Gajeel said bringing a hand up to his face.

"Not exactly, I think you should just go to the bathroom and take a look yourself" Jellal replied.

Gajeel stood up and made his way towards the bathroom leaving Jellal and Lucy alone at the table.

Jellal gave Lucy a look that made the girl uncomfortable and looked away from the boy.

"What?" Lucy said averting her eyes.

"You got some explaining to do" Jellal replied.

"I don't have to explain anything." The blonde said irritated by the blue haired boy.

Jellal let out a sigh and laid his chin on his hand facing the girl. "I won't get mad"

"Yea right, you always say that but in the end you get mad" the girl replied.

"This time I won't. I was just worried at how you weren't home last night, ever since you told me what happened in the alley I've been keeping an eye on you."

Lucy finally faced Jellal and saw that his eyes was filled with sorrow. "Right, I forgot about that. I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't think it was a big deal you know?"

"It's fine. But next time, at least call. My parents were worried about you also"

A pain struck in Lucy's heart, she didn't think that she was stressing his parents also. But then again, she was like the daughter they never had. "Yea I get it. I'll be sure to apologize to your parents also after school" the girl said feeling guilty.

"I'll probably be able to walk you home, apparently there's a student council meeting so I'll be staying after school"

"Okay, I'll look for you when I get out of this amazing class called detention" Lucy said in a cheery way that was obviously fake.

Jellal chuckled at her attempt to be enthusiastic. "Sounds like you're having so much fun in that class"

"Oh yea, I just _love_ it" The girl said sarcastically.

"Have you heard about the new students? Apparently Erza is showing them around." Jellal said bringing his burger up to his mouth.

"And are you jealous that Erza is with them than with you?" Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up" Jellal said with a slight blush on his cheeks causing the girl to giggle at his flustered face.

"Hey Jellal and Lucy" Levy said taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Hi Levy" Jellal replied taking a sip from his soda.

"What's up Levy. Want to go get food?" Lucy said standing up from the table.

"Sure" Levy said also getting up from her seat and following Lucy.

The blonde was going to cut in the front until someone grabbed her arm and held her back from going any further.

"What the hell" the girl growled turning to the person who had stopped her and came face to face with the blonde guy that she had a "conversation" with right when she got to school.

"Get to the back of the line blondie. I'm pretty sure its common courtesy to wait just like everyone else." Sting said to the girl in a cold manner.

Lucy shrugged off his hand from her arm and replied in the same cold manner, "Then I say screw common courtesy. Plus you're not even a damn student here yet so who gives you the right."

Sting gave a devious grin at the blonde making Lucy glare at the boy even more. "Actually I am a student here, I just don't have any of my stuff yet. Get it right bimbo"

Lucy snapped at his sudden remark and couldn't contain herself anymore. "What.. Did you just call me?" Lucy said glaring daggers at the boy.

Sting saw how furious he made the girl and smirked, "I called you a bimbo"

"Oh I'm about to-" Lucy was ready strike the boy right in the face until someone held her wrist from colliding with his face. She looked up and saw that it was Natsu the one holding her back but the boy was looking right at Sting with a vicious look in his eyes. Lucy widened her eyes, she thought she'd seen Natsu's angry side but apparently this side was a lot scarier.

"You can go now Lucy, I'll take it from here" Natsu said not facing the girl.

"N-natsu?" Lucy said with nerves in her voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"N-natsu" Lucy said with nerves in her voice.

The pink haired boy let go of Lucy's wrist without even breaking any eye contact with Sting who was grinning away.

 _What the hell is going on here,_ Lucy worried at the thought. She was about to reach for Natsu until someone grabbed her from her shoulders. The blonde turned back and saw that it was Gajeel the one stopping her from calling Natsu.

"Just stay back and listen" Gajeel said looking at the scene between the two boys. Lucy just nodded her head and faced the two also.

"What brings you here?" Natsu said coldly.

"I came to see a good old friend" Sting replied with a smirk.

Natsu furrowed his brows, "What friend are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, do you even have to ask? You know the answer to that salamander" Sting said.

Natsu put both his hands on his pocket, "Don't call me that" the salmon head boy growled.

"And why not?" Sting challenged.

"That's not my name, its Natsu, get it right. Whoever you're looking for doesn't go to this school"

Sting crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yea you're right, he doesn't go to this school. Cause the person I'm looking at right now can't possibly be him considering you're a big fucking pussy"

Natsu gave off a dark aura, he looked like he would charge at him any second but stayed as calm as ever. "Call me whatever you want. It ain't hurting me at all"

"Oh really? What if I say something about your pretty little blonde friend Gajeel is holding?" Sting said bringing his eyes to Lucy.

Natsu clenched his fists in his pockets and gave Sting a piercing look. "Woah now, did I hit a nerve?" Sting said with a devious grin.

"Leave her out of it" Natsu said with a scowl.

"Can't do that. She's interesting, and a looker. She'll do nicely" Sting said looking Lucy up and down.

Natsu was getting ready to pounce on this dude until Erza stepped in interrupting their conversation.

"What are you two doing?" Erza said sternly.

"Nothing" Natsu said turning around and grabbing Lucy's wrist dragging her with him.

"Nothing at all, just waiting in line" Sting said changing expressions. The red head in spite of their response didn't believe them at all, she knew there was bad blood between the four and she had to figure out what exactly happened. Same goes for a certain blonde who was being tugged away.

X

"Natsu where the hell are you taking me" Lucy said while tripping on some steps but gaining back her posture. Natsu didn't reply to her until they reached a classroom that was unlocked making a way inside.

Lucy looked around the room and saw that they were the only two in here. When she turned to look at the salmon head boy he was already sitting on the teacher's desk staring at the blonde.

"What?" Lucy asked with a slight blush.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to ask?"

Lucy knew what he was referring to but decided to not ask about it just yet. "About?"

"About what happened back there. I know you want to ask so just go for it." Natsu said staring in the direction of the window.

 _We're not even close but why do I want to know so bad? Ugh this is getting ridiculous,_ Lucy thought. "Okay then, what happened between the two of you?" Lucy said gazing at Natsu.

Natsu let out a sigh and turned to the blonde with an intense stare that made Lucy feel uneasy. "Back when we were in middle school Gajeel, Gray, Rogue, Sting and I were close friends. Always started trouble, always cheated our way in tests, and we would always hang out outside of school. One day Sting came to our table talking about how he met a girl and would never shut up about her. He was head over heels for this girl and eventually told us that she was his girlfriend. We haven't met her yet but he was going to have us meet her when she was available. Believe it or not but back then I was more of a player than I am right now. Anyways I ran into a girl in the hallway and me being the horndog that I was, made a move on her without even thinking twice about it."

Lucy felt a burning sensation in her chest when she heard how he made a move on this girl. She brought a hand to her heart hoping that it will stop but failed. _Damn, why does my chest feel this way?_ Lucy thought with a pained expression.

Natsu looked up to see the blonde looking a bit odd. "Luce, are you okay?"

Lucy quickly stood up straight and glanced back at Natsu, "Yea I'm fine. You can continue"

Natsu saw that the blonde looked troubled but decided to not ask about it. "Yea sure. Anyways, I asked her to come over to my house to watch a movie and hangout when my parents and Wendy weren't home."

There it was again, the pain in Lucy's chest. _Keep it together Lucy,_ the girl thought scowling at herself.

"We didn't watch a movie, we did more than that. You get what I mean right?" Natsu said asking the blonde.

 _He…had sex with her…_ The girl thought with a depressing expression. Lucy just gave a stern nod not being able to face the boy.

"After that night I didn't care about her at all. She kept coming after me but I just pushed her away like every other girl I used. It's horrible I know, but I'm not that person anymore" Natsu said with sorrow in his voice. "When we were in lunch the girl came up to me with tears in her eyes begging for me to be her boyfriend. While she was doing this Sting was watching us…."

 **Flashback:**

" **Natsu I'm begging you! I swear you won't regret it" the white haired girl begged to the salmon head boy. Natsu merely shook her off looking bored as ever, "No thanks, and its salamander, not Natsu. I'm not the type who can do relationships. They're just a joke" he said coldly to her. The girl began to get tears in her eyes until their conversation was interrupted by an angry blonde friend.**

" **Natsu what the hell is this?" Sting growled at the boy.**

 **Natsu looked at him confused as ever asking, "What's your problem?"**

" **That's my fucking girlfriend" Sting said sternly slamming his hands on the table.**

 **Natsu didn't really care what she was to him. At the time he didn't give a fuck about anyone. "Oh? Looks like you didn't satisfy her enough since she came running to me" Natsu said with a grin.**

" **That's it" Sting said reaching across the table to grab the boy causing Natsu to stand up also getting ready to take him on. Rogue quickly held Sting back while Gray held Natsu back causing a huge commotion to others.**

" **You guys need to chill the fuck out" Gajeel sneered at the two.**

" **How do you expected me to chill the fuck out when he made a move on my fucking girlfriend?" Sting said furiously.**

" **And she was amazing" Natsu said trying to shrug off Gray.**

 **Sting was now fuming with rage hoping he would be able to get Rogue off from him. "ROGUE LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK THIS PIECE OF SHITS ASS" Rogue just ignored the boy and kept his grip tightly on him.**

" **HOW ABOUT YOU SAY THAT WHEN IM NOT HELD BACK" Natsu yelled back at him.**

 **The two eventually were separated by the security there and taken to the principal's office where Natsu was expelled from school for the last straw and Sting got suspended. The others were soon enemies as well since Rogue mentioned something about Natsu that angered both Gajeel and Gray.**

" **Natsu was the one who started all of this. I'm glad he got expelled since I won't see his face around here anymore. I won't forgive him for what he did to Sting" Rogue said with a dark aura.**

" **It wasn't salamanders fault. The guy should've shown us at least a damn picture of his girl" Gajeel said sternly.**

" **Yea exactly." Gray said agreeing with the metal head.**

 **Rogue looked at the two coldly, "You're telling me you don't at least think that this was partially Natsu's fault."**

" **Yea, cause it wasn't" Gray said scowling at the boy while crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.**

" **You guys are idiots then" Rogue said expressionless to the two causing Gajeel to start a fight with him while Gray sat back and watched it all happen making them both get expelled as well.**

 **End of Flashback**

"So that's about what happened" Natsu said facing the girl trying to read her expression.

Lucy had her bangs shadowing her eyes not wanting to see the boy. She didn't think he would ever be that type of person. Yea, there was times when he was a dick but what he did was unforgivable and cold.

"Are you going to say something?" Natsu asked while getting off the table. Lucy took a step back as he did this making Natsu looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You really are a cold person Natsu, what kind of guy does that to a girl? Not only the girl but to his friend!" Lucy said in a dark manner.

"That was a long time ago. Like I said, I've changed since then" Natsu said walking towards the blonde causing Lucy to take a few steps back keeping a distance from him.

"That's what they all say Natsu. It's always the "I've changed" bullshit speech but in reality they're always the same person deep down" Lucy said angrily while tears were starting to form in her eyes making the blonde bite her tongue to hold them back from falling.

Natsu saw hurt in her eyes and decided to not get any closer to the blonde. "I know it may seem like I'm that type of person but I swear Lucy, I'm different" Natsu said with a worried expression to the girl.

"Why would I even care? This doesn't even concern me at all so why are you even telling me this?" Lucy said with the same angry tone.

Natsu widened his eyes as she asked that question making him go blank, _why_ _ **am**_ _I telling her this? She doesn't even have to know about any of this._ Natsu thought.

He looked off to the side, "I don't know" the boy said with a low expression.

Lucy stared at him until she finally walked out the room leaving Natsu alone.

X

The blonde decided to back to the cafeteria and sat in her usual spot with Jellal and Levy. Gajeel was sitting with Gray along with the others in their group that were on the other side of the room. Lucy was awfully quiet the whole time that Jellal knew something had happen to the girl. Levy also noticed the change of character from her and faced Jellal with a worried expression.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Jellal asked the girl.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and gave a fake smile saying, "Sorry got a lot on my mind. Totally fine though, really haha"

Levy frowned at her attempt to seem like nothing was wrong with her. _Oh Lucy, what exactly happened with you? I'll have to ask you after school._ The bluenette thought.

Jellal decided not to push her my questioning the girl, instead he decided to ask her about it when he picks her up after detention.

"Here Lucy I got you a tray" Levy said sliding the platter to the girl.

Lucy kindly smiled at Levy and told her "Thanks" while digging in to her salad.

The three were having a nice meal until Erza came over to the table with two guests at her side.

"Jellal, there you are. I'd like you to meet the new students who will be attending the school starting tomorrow. This is Sting and that's Rogue" Erza to her blue haired friend.

Jellal looked up from his seat at the three, "Nice to meet you. My name is Jellal, vice president." He said while bringing a hand up to greet the others. Sting was the first one to take it and said, "Yo, the names Sting" the blonde let Jellal's hand go after he finished shaking it making Rogue take his hand next and shook it as well. "Rogue" the boy said with a straight face.

Sting looked around the table until a certain blonde caught his eye making him grin. Lucy leaned on her hand eyeing the two with a bored expression until she locked eyes with Sting only to see that he was already staring at Lucy. The girl quickly flushed and turned away making her go back to eating her salad.

 _I know we're supposed to be hating each other but now that I know what Natsu did to him, how can I be so cold to someone who went through that?_ Lucy thought while picking at her salad. _Shit, when did I go soft?_

"I was wondering if we could eat here. Get to know each other a bit" the red head said to Jellal. Lucy froze at Erza's sudden remark, _No please no,_ Lucy thought.

"It's okay with me" Jellal replied. _Damn it Jellal! Why the hell do you always have to be nice?_ The girl thought angrily.

Erza ended up sitting next to Jellal while Rogue took a seat next to Levy and Sting sat right next to Lucy. The girl started feeling nervous while Rogue was having a conversation with Levy and Jellal and Erza started to talk about school.

"So blondie, how goes it?" Sting said with a smile. Lucy faced the boy and realized that he was even hotter close up.

As this was going on, the others failed to notice a certain salmon head boy who was viciously watching the scene occur from the other side of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Natsu, hey man. What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asked as he elbowed him.

"Nothing" Natsu growled not turning towards Gray.

Gray gave him a puzzled looked and followed his gaze only to see that he was piercing at Lucy and Sting as they were talking among themselves. Gray smirked, _so the idiot does have feelings for Lucy huh?_ The raven haired boy turned to Natsu saying, "If it bothers you so much why don't you go over there?"

Natsu immediately looked his way with a dumbfounded look. "Don't you think I would've done that by now?"

"Then what's stopping you?" Gray replied. Natsu gazed back to the two ignoring the question Gray asked. "So you're not going to answer me?" Gray said chuckling at the boy.

"I don't have to if I don't want to" Natsu said coldly. This however didn't bother Gray, it's how they would speak to each other all the time. Through this all, Gajeel saw that Natsu was in fact bothered by this and decided to tease the boy along with Gray, it's not every other day you can provoke Natsu.

"There's two options here, 1. He is realizing that he has no chance with Lucy since Sting came into the picture and stole his girl right before he can-"

"NOT YOU TOO YOU METAL FUCK" Natsu said interrupting Gajeel.

"Shut the hell up! Option two is Lucy told him to stay the fuck away from her" Gajeel said turning towards the salmon head friend. Gray looked his way as well realizing that he went quiet with a shock look on his face.

"Bingo" Gray said with a smirk. Natsu continued having his bad boy look not making it seem like it was bothering him at all. "You can stop with the acting. What did you tell her?" Gajeel said.

Natsu crossed his arms and shrugged, "Nothing, I just told her what happened between me and Sting, that's all. She made a big deal about it being _cruel"_ Natsu said spitting out the last word.

"Idiot, of course she would be on Sting's side. You were a complete ass back then" Gray said. "He's got a point" Gajeel added as well. Natsu let out a groan realizing that for once they were right. _Even I wouldn't forgive myself,_ Natsu thought. The boy kept gazing at the two and saw that Lucy was pushing Sting away causing Natsu to clench his fist in rage.

X

"So blondie, how goes it?" Sting said with a smirk.

Lucy faced the blonde boy in front of her realizing that he was even better looking up close. She got a slight blush on her cheeks but quickly shook it off keeping her guard up.

"You know you're blonde also right?" Lucy said bluntly to the boy.

"No actually I think I'm a brunette" Sting said sarcastically to the girl. Lucy furrowed her brows, "Dick". Sting started chuckling, "That's not very lady like you know"

"Oh like your one to talk" Lucy spat out. Sting placed his chin on his hand while gazing at the girl causing Lucy to fidget in her seat. "Stop that" the girl said.

"Stop what?" Sting replied.

"Stop staring at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable". Sting smirked at how easily the girl could be teased and decided to do it even more. "Staring? Oh you mean like this" the blonde boy said as he came closer to the girls face making Lucy lean back to avoid him.

"Yes that! Stop!" Lucy said as she placed her hands on Sting's shoulders to push him away. It was then that someone came between both Sting and Lucy slamming their hands on the table grabbing everyone's attention.

Lucy looked up and saw that it was Natsu who slammed his hands on the table while looking directly to Jellal completely ignoring that the girl was present. "Hey there Jellal, mind if I sit with you?" Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy froze and faced her blue haired best friend giving him a death glare. Jellal failed to see this and nodded in response to Natsu.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he sat down between Lucy and Sting. The blonde boy "tch" and stood up from his seat walking away saying, "Looks like it's my cue to leave, I'll see you around blondie". Lucy just stared at his back until Rogue got up also following Sting when Gajeel sat between him and Levy.

 _What the hell are these guys doing here? Gajeel I get, but Natsu?_ As this thought crossed her mind she noticed Natsu scooting closer to her that their elbows started touching. Lucy immediately scooted away from the boy and ended up bumping into a half-naked Gray.

"When the hell did you get here?" Lucy said to the boy.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time" Gray replied as he took a bite from his apple. "Bullshit" the blonde girl said. Gray however just shrugged and continued eating his food. Lucy again felt Natsu getting closer to the girl so she decided to take a big leap that made her bump into Gray yet again.

"Hey Lucy, if you get any closer I just might fall off you know." Gray said as he shoved Lucy playfully. "And I would laugh my ass off if that were to happen so I just might do it again" the blonde said with a devious smile. Gray just chuckled at her response until Juvia came out of nowhere interrupting the two.

"Juvia will not allow you to flirt with Gray any longer" the blue haired girl whined as she sat between Gray and Lucy causing the blonde to once again be closer to Natsu then the last time.

Lucy tried to get away from the boy but with Juvia now present she had nowhere to go so she just stayed put. She felt the salmon head boys gaze on her and decided to use her hair as a shield to ignore the boy. Natsu noticed this and frowned but soon smiled as he thought of a way to get the girl to talk to him.

The rosy head boy got close to Lucy's ear and whispered seductively, "You know Luce, if you wanted to be close to me you could use my lap as a seat again"

The girl immediately got a blush in her cheek and faced him to try and slap Natsu in the cheek but the boy predicted her actions and caught her wrist before it made contact.

"Idiot, Try to say things like that again and next time you won't be able to catch my hands. Now let go of me" she said as she struggled to shrug off Natsu's hand.

Natsu smiled and came close to her face saying, "At least I got you to talk to me"

Lucy stopped her struggling and stared at his onyx eyes that were begging for forgiveness. _Natsu…_ Lucy thought, making her heart skip a beat as she stared deeper into the boy's eyes.

It was then that they were interrupted by a cough making Lucy jump and retreat her hand from Natsu's grasp. The girl faced the front to notice Jellal, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray looking at the two with wide eyes and jaw opened.

"W-what?" The girl stuttered with a blush in her cheeks. They however just looked back and forth between Natsu and Lucy. "Take a picture it will last longer" Natsu said with arms behind his head.

"Are you two-" Erza said but was soon interrupted by Lucy. "HELL NO. DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE". Natsu just rolled his eyes and winked as if saying otherwise. The 6 just ignored them and continued their conversations with each other as if nothing ever happened.

"So, are you over your fit?" Natsu said while setting his cheek on his hand. Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest saying, "It's not a fit. You're just a total dick"

Natsu smirked, "So I've been told, but at least you're talking to me"

Lucy widened her eyes realizing she was infact speaking to him. She let out a sigh and said, "Whatever" causing Natsu to smile feeling contempt that the girl wasn't ignoring him anymore. Before you know it the bell rang signaling everyone to their 4th period.

X

Lucy, Levy, and Jellal walked out Theatre Arts going to their 5th period class which was P.E. Lucy let out a big yawn as she stretched her arms out, "That class was so boooooooring. All we did was watch that pathetic acting of Julius Caesar."

"Would you like it better if you were the one to be up there acting as Caesar?" Levy replied making Jellal chuckle. "No, I'm just saying I probably would've done a better job" the blonde said in a cocky tone. Jellal just nodded his head in disagreement making Lucy glare at him. "Oh shut up" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

The girls made their way into the locker room as they waved Jellal off and changed into their P.E uniforms. They soon went into the gym and sat on the bleachers where they waited for Guildarts instructions.

"Today we're going outside" everyone let out an exasperated moan as those words left his mouth. "Yea yea whine all you want. Let's head out". Soon everyone forced their way out the doors and followed Guildarts as they lead them to the field.

"Girls, you can take a load off on the bleachers or walk around or something as the boys play football." The girls cheered and went over to the benches that gave them a view of the field.

Lucy sat on the top row followed by Levy, Erza, Juvia and Cana waiting for the game to begin.

"~ _Natsu~ Good luck out there"_

" _You can do it Natsu~"_

" _Natsu~"_

Lucy was getting irritated as the girls kept cheering Natsu on in a flirtatious way. "Why won't they shut up already" the blonde spat out as she leaned back crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh? What's this? Could it be that Lucy is jealous?" Levy teased he girl.

"W-what No!" Lucy stuttered getting a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yea sure Lu." Levy said sarcastically.

"I'm Serious! Their voices are just annoying. That's all"

Levy rolled her eyes and faced the field again and so did Lucy as they waited for the game to start.

"I'll set you into teams, Skins vs. Shirts" The girls went crazy as Guildarts said this since they were excited to see some of their crushes without a shirt.

"On the skin team we have Redfox, Fullbuster, Dragneel, Fernandez, Loke, and Strauss" the girls went wild this time since almost all of them were in love with a certain salmon head boy and seeing him shirtless was going to be the highlight of their day.

Lucy glared at the girls who kept trying to get Natsu's attention. The blonde clenched her fist and thought, _I'm going to-_ until she immediately shook the thought out of her head. _What the hell am I thinking?_ _It's not like I care or anything, but why the hell are they pissing me off now more than ever._ Lucy thought as she tried to get her mind out of almost ripping those girls heads off.

The boys went over to one side and started taking their shirts off. While they were doing this all the girls were watching closely and blushing, totally mesmerized but how hot these guys were. Some even decided to take pictures of them.

Lucy however had her eyes on a specific someone and saw again his half naked body. She was in a dazed, it was like seeing a model in her eyes. Levy had to snap her fingers in front of the blondes face to grab her attention.

"Lucy, Lucy! Hello!" the bluenette said.

Lucy shook her head, "Uh yea what's up?" the blonde said with her eyes glued to the field. Levy still couldn't get her full attention until she decided to try some other way.

"Hey Lucy, Is that Lisanna going over to Natsu right about now?" Levy said snapping Lucy right out of her trance.

"What? Where?" Lucy said as she looked all over the place. It was then that the blonde realized what Levy has done since she started giggling at her reaction.

Lucy smacked a hand right at her forehead, _Idiot! You were looking at Natsu the whole time! You would've seen Lisanna going over to the boy. Wait, back it up… Did I just admit on staring at Natsu THE WHOLE TIME? Uhhhhh IDIOT LUCY!_

As the girl mentally argued with herself Levy was staring at her questioning exactly what she was thinking.

 _Oh Lucy, when exactly will you realize you have feelings for this boy?_ The bluenette thought.

The game was over and the Skins ended up winning, not surprised. Guildarts decided to bring the class in 30 minutes earlier so that the guys can take a shower since they smelled.

Lucy walked down the benches and as she got to the last step she saw that Natsu was there waiting for the girl with his shirt around his neck not bothering to put it on.

Lucy could see that he was sweating making his abs and muscles more noticeable. _Control Lucy control. It's just your hormones talking Don't see it Don't think it Don't see it Don't think it._ The girl repeated over and over in her mind.

"What's up Luce, wanna go home together after detention?" Natsu asked the girl with his charming smile. Lucy however didn't get to respond since Lisanna appeared out of nowhere latching on to Natsu's arm. " _Natsu~_ you were so good out there!" the white haired girl said as she separated Natsu and Lucy from each other.

Normally this wouldn't bother the blonde at all but now…. She was pissed the fuck off. She herself was confused of this emotion and questioning why she wanted to rip away Lisanna from Natsu and beat her ass to the ground more than she has ever felt. _It's nothing, it's just that I hate Lisanna that's all. Besides, Jellal said he would be taking me home anyway._ The girl walked on over beside Levy as they went inside to change.

X

Lucy decided to skip the last two periods and was making her way towards detention before Jellal starts scolding her. As she got there she saw Natsu sitting patiently in one of the desks scrolling through his phone but as the door closed he brought his eyes up to the girl and smirked.

"And here I was thinking you weren't going to show up" Natsu said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I have too. If not I have to spend another week in this place" Lucy said in a boring manner as she made her way to the desk in front of Natsu.

Natsu raised a brow at the sudden seat the blonde took questioning her actions but decided not to ask her about it.

The blonde rested her head on the desk to try and ignore Natsu and sort these…. "Thoughts" going through her mind, and with Natsu around, she couldn't exactly think straight.

The boy tried grabbing her attention the whole time they were there until finally an alarm went off signaling them that they can leave.

Lucy got up and was about to head out until Natsu grabbed her wrist stopping the girl in her tracks. "Are you avoiding me?" Natsu asked as he furrowed his brows.

Lucy hesitated, "No"

"You hesitated"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. Plus, you're avoiding eye contact"

"No I'm not"

Natsu let out a sigh, "Listen, I don't know exactly what I did but the least you can do is look at me when I'm talking to you"

Lucy fidgeted when she felt Natsu tighten his grip on her wrist, but not too tight that it was causing her pain. Lucy took a breath and faced the boy but once she met his onyx eyes she got a slight tint of red on her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach from his intense staring.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was acting weird and decided to question the girl about it, "Hey Lucy, are you feeling all right?" Natsu asked as he brought a hand to the girl's forehead. Lucy let out a breath as he did this and started feeling more nervous than ever. _She doesn't feel warm…_ Natsu thought.

 _What the hell is wrong with me, I can't control this stupid feeling ughhh . Why the hell am I feeling this way towards him? I need to get out of here. FAST._ The blonde thought as she moved away from Natsu's hand.

Lucy did a nervous laugh and said, "I am totally fine haha besides i-" the girl didn't finish her sentence since Jellal came in to pick Lucy up as he promised.

"Jellal" Lucy said in excitement. _Perfect timing! Thank Mavis!_ The girl thought. "Sorry Natsu, I forgot to mention that I was going home with Jellal so… C'ya" Lucy said as she grabbed Jellal's arm pulling him out of the classroom.

"Alright bye I guess" Natsu said nonchalantly as he saw Lucy drag Jellal out of the classroom. _What's with her…Usually she's so upfront about everything and always insulting me. Now that I think about it, She never insulted me not even once when we were in detention… Weird._ The boy shrugged it off and decided to leave her be as he headed out the classroom also making his way home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lucy dragged the blue haired boy by his arm and finally decided to let go when she saw that they were out of the school's premises. The blonde then walked in front as Jellal followed behind the girl wondering what exactly was wrong with her. _Is it her time of the month again? I probably shouldn't asked since the last time I did she nearly sent me into the hospital,_ Jellal thought with a shudder.

"Why are you acting… Weird" Jellal asked the girl but soon realized that it was probably a mistake to ask her in the first place. Lucy stopped and spun around facing Jellal with a glare.

"Why does everyone think that I'm acting weird today? There is nothing and I repeat nothing wrong with me! Okay? Okay! Now STOP ASKING ME" the girl yelled at her best friend as she clenched her fists.

Jellal looked at Lucy with a blank expression and saw that she was in pain? No not pain, it was more like, frustration.

Lucy stood there waiting for Jellal's response but all he did was walk right past her leaving Lucy dumbfounded by his actions.

The girl turned around and as she did Jellal stopped and gave her a side look asking the girl if she was coming. Lucy was bewildered but walked next to Jellal and as she did they both continued their way towards their home.

Lucy kept stealing glances of the boy figuring out what was going on inside his head but the boy was like a brick wall. She couldn't tell what went through his head and this was irritating the girl so much that she decided to come right out and ask Jellal.

"Are you going to ask?" Lucy said facing the boy.

Jellal gave a side look towards Lucy for a second and looked right back front. "Only if you want to talk about it." Jellal replied.

 _Of course you would say something like that_ Lucy thought. "I don't even think there's nothing to talk about." The girl said.

"Then I guess there's nothing to talk about then" Jellal stated.

Lucy turned to him. "That's it? You're not going to pry or even torture me on spitting out what I'm hiding?"

Jellal finally faced the girl, "Is it drugs?"

Lucy furrowed her brows, "No it is not drugs!"

"Oh, okay then I guess it's not that important" Jellal said ignoring the girl.

"What…the…HELL!" Lucy said with an irk. She then got right in front of Jellal to stop him from walking away from the girl. "Listen to me! Can't you see that I'm trying to figure out all my emotions right now? I'm literally about to explode from this feeling I have and you don't even give an ounce of concern! Not only that but now I feel so awkward around Natsu that I don't even want to see him. On top of that my best friend who I thought was my best friend wouldn't even spare a few minutes to give me some god damn advice!" Lucy said as she took some deep breaths feeling a little better as she finally got what she was thinking out.

 _It's about time you finally let it out you moron._ Jellal thought as she looked at the girl with a sincere smile on his face.

This whole time Jellal was just trying to get the girl to spill out her feelings all on her own. He didn't want to force her this time so he decided to use a different way of getting the girl to crack, and that was acting like he didn't care at all.

Jellal brought a hand up to Lucy's head and rubbed it as he always did when they were smaller. Lucy stiffened at his touch and widened her eyes. _He's never done this since the time I fell of my bike and cried when I got a scrape on my knee. It feels… nice. It brings back so many memories._ The girl smiled and met his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Jellal asked the girl

"Yea… Thanks" the girl thanked him. They then continued walking and laughing as they talked about the times they were young.

"So about this sentiment you have towards Natsu" Jellal asked with a grin on his face.

Lucy saw what he was inquiring just by the look on his face and immediately got a blush on her cheeks. "W-what sentiment? I-i don't know what you're talking about." The girl began to stutter as she always did whenever she was nervous, and Jellal knew that very well.

Jellal started chuckling at her sudden change of attitude. The blonde however, wasn't too impressed of this action and glared at him as she punched his arm. Jellal winced in pain as he held on to his arm and said only one word, "Ow" sounding like it didn't hurt at all. It did however hurt him but not as much since he was already used to the girls hits.

"It's not funny you idiot!" Lucy growled.

"Oh come on, it's not every other day you see heartless Lucy having feelings for a certain person from the other gender" Jellal said with a smirk.

Lucy turned his way, "I don't have feelings for him!" Jellal faced the girl and rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. He then got an idea on asking the girl some questions to confirm if she had any emotional responses towards the salmon head boy.

"Let me ask you this, whenever he teases you do you ever feel oh I don't know, a burning feeling in your face?" Jellal asked the girl

Lucy thought about it, "Yes" she responded.

"When he's around do you get a weird sensation in your stomach?" the boy asked again.

The blonde brought a hand to her stomach remembering when she had felt a feeling in her stomach when Natsu smiled last time, "Yes" the girl replied.

"Do you often think about him more than what you usually do?"

Lucy hesitated but responded as she faced away from her best friend with a blush in her face, "Yes"

"One last question, Do you get oh I don't know angry when some girls try to talk to him or even talk about him when he isn't even around?"

Lucy widened her eyes, "Yes" the blonde said through gritted teeth.

Jellal smirked realizing that she in fact had some affection for the boy, she may have even loved Natsu. "I have a diagnosis" Jellal said.

"Diagnosis?" Lucy questioned the boy.

"Yes. You have this thing called love, surprisingly, and your feelings of love are towards Natsu." Jellal stated.

Lucy immediately blushed, "Feelings? Towards him? I already told you I don't! So stop bringing it up!" the girl yelled trying to convince the boy.

"Listen Lucy, I get that you're trying to figure out these emotions and stuff but anyone can notice you like Natsu."

"But I don't!" Lucy said still trying to deny it all.

Jellal let out a sigh, "I get it okay, you're not used to this so you don't know exactly what to do. But that is why you have me, so you can talk to someone when you have no one else to talk to, you also have Levy. So I'm telling you this right now, you can deny it all you want but your feelings towards Natsu won't change. There will always be something that attracts you to him, and who knows what it might be. You also may never know, Natsu could feel the same way as you do."

Lucy was speechless, she had no idea that her best friend, the same best friend who was quiet during class and avoided anything that involved talking to other humans could be so knowledgeable about these things.

"How do you know so much about this?" Lucy questioned in a low whisper turning to the boy.

Jellal immediately brought a worried expression but quickly hid it hoping that the blonde didn't notice. However, Lucy did notice this sudden facial expression and knew exactly why.

"Oh I remember now." Lucy said with a smirk, "Jellal, do you perhaps have something to confess to a certain red head at our school?"

Jellal ignored the girl as they were approaching their homes picking his pace up to try to get inside.

"Hey! Don't try to run away! It's payback you ass" Lucy yelled catching up to her blue haired friend.

X

The next day Lucy decided to actually go to all her classes since she felt like it today. Or was it because she finally figured out her fondness towards a certain boy that now she couldn't stay away from him? Either way she made it to her English class on time making her way to her assigned seat.

"Did you hear? We're having a new student today!"

"I heard they were so hot!"

"It's two new students! I saw them walking to the principal's office"

"Do you think they may be hotter than Natsu?"

"I hope I have them for at least one of my classes!"

"I can't wait to meet them!"

All Lucy heard was the constant gossip of the new students that were joining Fairy Tail High. _They're more than likely talking about Sting and what was the other guy's name? Rogue? Yea that sounds about right,_ Lucy thought as she groaned and placed her head down waiting for her homeroom teacher to come in so everyone can shut the hell up. _And this is why I don't come to class,_ Lucy thought trying to cover her ears to keep out everyone's bickering.

It was then that she felt someone take a seat in front of her as someone took one behind her. She brought her head up to realize that it was Gajeel the one who took the seat in front as Levy took the one in back.

"Morning Lu" Levy said cheerfully to the girl.

"How can you be so happy during this time of the day?" Lucy grumbled as she leaned on her hand.

Levy merely chuckled at the girl and brought her eyes to Gajeel but as soon as she did he was already staring at the bluenette making Levy blush and look away.

Lucy noticed this and brought her head up looking between Gajeel and Levy back and forth. "Are you guys….?" _It's normal for Levy to look away from Gajeel every time he stares but this time Gajeel is staring at Levy with so much… What's that word? Affection? There is something going on between those two._

Gajeel didn't answer, he simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. Levy however got even redder and avoided the stares the blonde was giving her.

Lucy widened her eyes, "No way! You guys are going out!"

Apparently the blonde said it a little too loudly that everyone turned to face the three with questioning looks. Levy suddenly had a worried expression and the blonde noticed this and she was about to cuss out at her peers but apparently someone beat her to it.

"What the hell are y'all staring at?" Gajeel said darkly to the teens causing them to jump at his cold tone and turn around to continue their conversations. The boy smirked and glanced at Levy only to notice that she was giving him a sincere smile making him have a small blush in his cheeks.

"So this is what it feels like to be third wheel" Lucy sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I better get used to it."

"You should, since you probably won't ever get a boyfriend" Gajeel said to provoke the girl.

Lucy quickly gave him a cold glare making Gajeel snicker. "Gajeel, don't be so rude towards Lucy." Levy said in a saddened tone making Gajeel blush and turn away.

Lucy smirked, "Well I guess the dog can be tamed"

"Shut the fuck up" Gajeel said but the blonde had no time to respond since the teacher finally had arrived telling everyone to take their seats beginning the class.

X

The bell rung signaling for students to head to lunch and the blonde quickly got out of her seat before Natsu showed up.

Yes, Lucy has been all day avoiding the boy and she knew he was growing suspicious since Gray told her that Natsu asked about the blonde.

As soon as she turned the corner she immediately bumped into someone's chest causing her to stumble back but not completely fall down. She looked up and if as on cue she met his gaze.

 _Why am I always running into him!_ Lucy thought in frustration. Natsu looked at the blonde and smiled to her, "Hey Luce, where you've been? I thought you didn't come today since I at least see you once the hall"

Lucy suddenly blushed and stayed silent for a while making Natsu cock his head to the side with a questioning look.

 _Aww he's so- NO DO NOT FINISH THAT!_

"Hey Lucy? What's wrong?"

The blonde finally came to her senses and replied, "O-oh nothing, just…. hungry. Yes Hungry, Very hungry" _Stop rambling you idiot._

"Oh okay. Then let's go" Natsu said grabbing Lucy by her wrist as he dragged her to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Natsu! I can walk on my own!" Lucy sternly said but she never really tried to retreat her hand from the boy.

X

 **Sorry I take a while to upload guys. But don't worry! Starting summer the chapters should be coming out faster (: Hope you continue reading and please review! Love reading you guy's thoughts! And I'm thinking about doing another story after I'm done with this one. So if you have anything that might be interesting don't be scared to send me an email (: Thanks for reading guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lunch was finally over and Lucy could at last breathe without any Natsu around. _It's so weird, he's been clinging on to me more than usual today._ The girl thought as she tried to slow down her heart beat.

"Okay now what class do I have? Ah yes theatre arts. The class where I have Natsu." the blonde sighed with a blush in her cheeks walking over to where her classroom was.

When Lucy got there she noticed that Natsu had already been there but he was talking to Gray, and Gajeel as usual. _Maybe he wont notice-_ the girl was thinking until she was interrupted by Natsu calling over to the girl.

"Hey Luce!" the boy yelled waving to Lucy with a toothy grin.

"Would you shut the hell up! I'm pretty sure she knows you're here" Gajeel blurted out in annoyance.

"Are you trying to start something metal face?" Natsu retorted back turning all of his attention to Gajeel.

"So what if I am?" Gajeel replied.

They continued arguing as always and Lucy was grateful for once that they have started to argue. It gave her enough time to move past him and walk towards Jellal and Levy.

"Hey I'm here!" Lucy said putting both arms over Levy and Jellal. Jellal just sighed and Levy giggled at the blondes funny antics.

"Hey Levy, why aren't you with your boyfriend? Aren't you guys supposed to be like I don't know… together 24/7?"

Levy immediately blushed at the blonde's question. "N-no! O-ofcourse not! Not all the t-time" Levy replied trying to quickly change the subject.

"JELLAL ASKED ERZA ON A DATE" Levy blurted to try and get the attention away from her.

Lucy immediately gasped and turned to Jellal with narrow eyes. "You Idiot! And you didn't tell me! I am your best friend! The one you tell everything to! I am going to kick your mother-"

Jellal quickly put his hand over the blonde's mouth to shut her up. "I was going to tell you. But Levy beat me to it I suppose" the blue haired boy merely stated retreating his hand from Lucy's mouth.

"Whatever" the blonde huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You guys are going to leave me for your stupid ass boyfriend/girlfriend. How annoying, maybe I should get a boyfriend." The blonde said but never actually meant it. However, there was a certain someone who actually took it serious.

"I can change that for you Luce" a seductive voice whispered in her ear as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders in a tight grasp.

Lucy squeaked since she knew exactly who the culprit was. "N-natsu! W-when did you get here?"

"I don't know, I guess about 5 minutes." The salmon head boy said still holding on to the girl but finally let go when the teacher came in to start their lesson.

"Okay everyone take your seats. We have two new students that are going to be joining us today. You may come in now!" Evergreen yelled.

The door opened revealing that Sting and Rogue were the ones that were joining their class for the rest of the year. Lucy eyed the two, they both had on the school white button shirt with the small emblem on the right side of their chest. Sting's shirt was unbuttoned since he had a white shirt under and was also matching black pants with a chain hanging from his pocket. Rogue had his white shirt buttoned except for the top two that was revealing his chest, he also had black skinny jeans to match. So in other words, they looked hot.

As soon as they came in through the doors, the girl's squealed and some had even managed to faint. Natsu kept eyeing the reaction Lucy had and was slightly irritated since she widened her eyes a little when they walked in through the door.

"Silence! Now please introduce yourselves." The teacher Mrs. Evergreen told the two.

Sting was the first to respond with his usual grin, "Yo, I'm Sting. It's nice to meet you all" the girls awed and stared dreamily at the young blonde man. Rogue was next and like Sting had told Lucy before, he wasn't much of a talker.

"I'm Rogue" the black haired boy said with no emotion in it at all. Even though it was only two words that the young man had said, it was enough to make the girls go crazy since he had a mysterious type of aura that they found attractive.

Everyone was distracted by the greetings of their new classmates that they didn't even notice Gajeel and Natsu take a seat behind Lucy and Levy.

"Okay now that we're done with presentations. Sting and Rogue, you can take a seat anywhere you'd like as long as no one is sitting there" Evergreen said to the two.

Sting scanned the area until he caught Lucy's eyes and smirked as she stared back. He elbowed Rogue to get his attention and as he faced where Sting was looking he looked next to the blonde to where he met Levy's gaze and turned to face Sting with a nod and they both made their way towards the two.

Rogue sat in front of Levy as Sting took a seat in front of Lucy. As soon as they took their seats Evergreen began to read lines from Hamlet making Sting turn back to talk to the blonde girl.

"Hey blondie. Missed me?" the boy said with a charming smile.

"No" Lucy chuckled as his smile had no effect on her.

"Your words hurt blondie. How about you make it up to me by going out on a date with me on Friday?"

Lucy didn't get to respond since someone answered for the girl. "She cant." An annoyed Natsu responded making Sting glare behind the blonde where Natsu was.

 _I have a feeling that this is not going to end well,_ Lucy thought nervously.

"I think she can respond on her own" Sting replied coldly to the boy.

"Sorry let me rephrase that. She can't because she has a date with me. Now stay away from her and don't even think about talking to her." Natsu said harshly back.

"Then I think we should let her decide on who she would rather go with. What do you say blondie? Do you want to go with someone like _him?_ Or me?" Sting said looking towards Lucy.

The blonde didn't have to turn back to know that Natsu was staring intensively at her. She can feel his gaze in the back of her head. _Shit, why do they have to put me on the spot like this,_ Lucy thought with a frustrated look.

"U-um I think we should just cool down and ignore this whole thing. Yea?" Lucy replied hoping to change the subject.

"No no no. You have to give an answer here and now. Come on, don't be shy" Sting said as he reached towards the girls chin and turned her to face towards his.

"I said not to fucking touch her" Natsu hissed pulling Lucy back towards her seat making Sting let go of her chin.

"Oops sorry, must've forgot already." Sting said smirking at a glaring pink haired boy. He then turned towards the blonde with a small smile across his face. "So, your answer?"

Lucy didn't really have to think about it much to give an answer. "Natsu. I'd rather go out on Friday with Natsu. I made a bet with him so… Sorry Sting" The blonde responded avoiding Sting's eyes. But is it because of some bet? Or was it more than that?

Sting furrowed his brows at her answer while Natsu sighed a relief and smiled towards the blonde even though she wasn't looking towards the boy.

"There's your answer. Now turn the fuck around and like I said before, don't come near her" the salmon head boy said to Sting.

"Hmph, we'll see about that Dragneel" Sting replied with a smirk turning around. Natsu clenched his fist at his smart ass remark containing himself from starting a scene or resulting in him going to the principal's office.

Lucy took a glance back and saw that Natsu was angry but when the boy caught her eyes it was like that anger completely washed away. He smiled at the girl causing Lucy to smile back and turned her attention back to Evergreen.

X

Lucy was finally heading over to detention as she was sighing from a long ass day. She had Sting and Rogue for P.E and Chemistry resulting in Natsu and Sting to almost start a fight AGAIN.

 _What the hell am I going to do with those two,_ The girl thought bringing a hand to brush through her hair. Lucy had finally gotten to the classroom only to notice that Natsu had not yet arrived.

 _Weird… he's usually here by the time I get here._ Lucy thought but merely brushed it off and took a seat in her usual spot taking out her phone to text Levi.

Lucy: Levi, when did you realize you started liking Gajeel?

Levy: Uhh that's an odd question…

Lucy: This is a real question. I'm not making fun of you

Levy: Well okay I guess… It was when I first met him. Everyone was always scared of the guy. I was too a little, but one day when someone tripped me causing me to scrape my knee. He was there and saw what happened. He ended up beating the guy and forcing him to apologize to me. Ever since then I always thought he was sweet.

Lucy: Wow. Just. Wow. I had no idea Gajeel had a heart. He isn't the type to be nice unless it he got something out of it, and that something had to be very important for him to resort to being kind.

Levy: Yea well neither did I, but people can always change I guess.

Lucy: Or maybe he changed for you.

Levy: No! He wouldn't!

Lucy: lol. Well I think he would, anyways I gotta go. Talk to you later!

Levy: Bye Lu

The blonde locked her phone and looked up when she suddenly locked her eyes with black onyx eyes. Lucy jumped back at Natsu's sudden and close presence. "W-when did you get here?! I didn't even hear the door open!"

Natsu chuckled at the girl's reaction, "A little while ago. So, what's so important on your phone that you blocked out everyone?" he said with a smirk leaning close to the girl.

"U-uh I wouldn't q-quite say it was something important on my p-phone but… Can you please stop getting so close!" the girl said as she placed her hands on Natsu's chest to try and get some distance from each other.

Natsu however refused and grabbed both her hands leaned closer to the girl again. "Hey Luce, I got a question." He whispered into the girl's ear.

Lucy fidgeted as he felt his hot breath, "W-what is it?" she said questioning the boy as she started getting a blush on her cheeks.

Natsu moved away from her ear to face the girl, "Do you… feel something for Sting?" the boy said. Concern filling his eyes with a hint of sadness looking intensely at Lucy hoping he will find and answer.

 _Why would he ask that? I thought it was pretty obvious that I didn't like Sting. Sure we would talk here and there but it was never anything more._ Lucy thought as she slightly tilted her head in question. "Of course I don't have feelings for him. Why do you ask?"

Natsu looked relieved at her answer and let out a breath he was holding. The boy rested his chin on his hand facing the girl. "No reason. So about our date tomorrow…" Natsu said with a sly grin.

Lucy immediately blushed at his words. "What about it?" the girl replied trying her best to not and stutter.

"Just wondering if you got anything in mind. You know, restaurants, parks, movies, arcades. Anything?"

Lucy thought about the places but couldn't think of anything in particular that she would actually have a great time in. "How about you surprise me."

Natsu raised his brows, "Surprise huh?" the boy said in a question. It was then that the boy got an idea and smirked at his genius plan. "I got it." He said making Lucy question him.

"Really? Where?"

Natsu brought a finger to his lips and said, "It's a secret" winking at the girl causing Lucy to blush.

It was then that time appeared to go fast when they actually talked to each other since the alarm rang signaling the two that they can go home. Lucy was about to grab her bag but Natsu apparently snatched it before she could get a hold of it insisting on carrying it as they both walked home.

Throughout the whole walk they talked like regular friends and sometimes they would even laugh as one or the other would tell a joke or a funny story. For once Lucy actually liked Natsu's company, his presence made her feel at ease and comfortable.

They finally made it to the girl's home and Natsu gave back Lucy's bag as they said their goodbyes. But as the blonde was walking to her front door the boy called out to her.

"Lucy!" he yelled making Lucy turn.

"What is it?" the girl questioned.

"Wear casual clothes tomorrow" he said with a smirk and turned around walking back to his home.

 _Casual clothes?_ The girl thought looking at his back. She then smiled as she realized what he meant and walked over to her house taking a quick shower before she went to bed.

As Lucy was laying down on her bed she couldn't understand why she was feeling a little excited for tomorrow. _It's just a day out with Natsu… No big deal._ The girl thought. _Ugh great I'm starting to think I look like one of his fangirls._ She thought in disgust as she drifted off in sleep.

X

Lucy woke up not because she was awaken by her annoying alarm clock no. She was awaken by a loud knock on her door that was drastically getting louder every time she didn't get up to open the door. The girl sprang up in annoyance and looked over to the digital clock that was next to her bed.

"Who the hell is knocking at 5:00 in the fucking morning" Lucy said with an irritable tone that was scary to anyone.

The girl got up and walked over to her door wearing her blue pajamas with yellow stars all around and her top was just a regular black spaghetti top that was loose and comfortable showing a little bit of her stomach. She put her hair in a quick ponytail and walked over to her door getting ready to beat the person's ass.

"Would you calm-" the girl was left speechless once she opened the door and realized who the person was. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel standing on her porch with the same grin he always had on wearing a plain red shirt and black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from one of his pockets. He still had his scarf wrapped around his neck like he always had and his pink locks were as messy as ever. But it was the kind of messy that always looked good on little old Dragneel. The girls got to admit, the boy looked extremely hot right now.

"Hey Luce. Ready for our date?" the boy said looking at the girl up and down.

Lucy then realized that she had no bra on and her hair was a huge mess while Natsu was eyeing the girl up and down so she did the only thing she could do, she hid behind her door while she still stuck out her head to talk to him.

"Why the hell would you choose to go on a date right now? Have you ever heard of oh I don't know school?" The girl said in annoyance.

Natsu just chuckled, "Says the girl who never comes to class"

Lucy realized that he was in fact right. Who was she to scold him about not going to school? "Natsu, then what are you doing awake at this time? The sun isn't even out yet!"

"Like I said before, we're going on our date right now the whole day. So get dressed and let's go." The boys said. "I'll be waiting outside"

Lucy let out a sigh and agreed as she closed the door and quickly headed over to her closet. She scanned through each shirt, pants, dress, skirt that she had and she couldn't find anything to wear.

"Wait, he said casual right?" Lucy said to herself as she pulled out a white plain shirt with a pocket in the right chest side and had a tied-front. She then took out a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped from the front. She quickly brushed her hair as she stared into the mirror and gave a firm nod of agreement. She then put on her shoes and made her way out.

Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu leaning on a motorcycle with his hands in his pockets smirking at the girl. He found it amusing to see the girl with a shocked look on her face.

"We're going on that?" Lucy said, doubt present in her tone. Don't get me wrong Lucy is rather a dare devil but she's never ridden any motorcycles. She was terrified of them when she was young since they made a lot of scary noises and looked to be going way too fast for comfort.

Natsu chuckled at the blondes attempt to try and make it seem as if she weren't scared, "Yes we are. Here" the boy said as he tossed a white motorcycle helmet to the girl that Lucy caught in return.

Natsu then put on a black one also as he brought a leg over to sit on the motorcycle and started it. Lucy fidgeted every time as she heard the roar of the engine. Natsu turned her way and saw that she was hesitant and had a worried look on her face. The boy frowned but quickly gained his smile as he brought a hand towards the blonde.

"Don't worry. I promise you're safe in my hands okay? Come on" the boy said calmly with a sincere smile on his face looking into Lucy's eyes. She brought a hand up to take his but paused for a while until she finally took it and hopped on behind him as she wrapped her hands over his abdomen. He could tell she was scared by the way she was gripping him.

"Just relaxed and enjoy the ride Luce" Natsu said as he brushed his hand over hers.

The girl heard Natsu's words and quickly let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Then she felt Natsu's hand touch her causing the girl to open her eyes and look at the boy. She had to admit, he looked rather hot with his helmet and a motorcycle.

As she was on her train of thought Natsu quickly sped away with Lucy instantly gripping him again. She then laid her head on his back as she shut her eyes. The girl was panicking at first, but she quickly got used to the wind hitting her face and how fast they were going.

X

They finally came to a stop and Lucy opened her eyes to see that they were at the beach. Lucy then brought a questioning look to Natsu but the boy didn't see as he was taking off his helmet. The girl then remembered that she was still holding him and quickly let go as she took off her helmet. She knew that her hair must have messed up a little for being in the helmet so the girl brushed her hair down so it can go back to normal.

"Natsu, what are we doing in the beach?" the girl questioned. They were exactly at the beach but more like in the boardwalk that gave them a view of the whole ocean. And since it was barely 5:30 people were obviously still asleep so they were the only two present.

Natsu walked over to the ledge where Lucy was and leaned on it as he stared into the ocean. "Just watch. This is only the first part of our date Luce" he said not turning towards the girl.

Lucy wanted to ask questions but she decided to keep them to herself. The blonde turned towards the ocean and waited. It had been exactly five minutes as she waited and the girl was starting to lose her patience. She was about to ask Natsu what exactly they were waiting for until she caught the glint from across the ocean. She turned her full attention towards it and realized that the sun was starting to come up. The girl immediately was mesmerized by how much color and brightness it brought. She completely forgot that someone else was with her but that other person wasn't exactly looking at the sunrise. He was looking at a blonde girl with a warm smile across his face.

The sunrise didn't take long till it was in the sky completely and Lucy was still staring at it in awe. However, the trance was broken when Natsu called to the girl to grab her attention.

"Step 1 complete. Ready for the next place Luce?" Natsu said with a wink.

Lucy smiled and walked by his side towards the motorcycle. "Definitely" the girl replied as Natsu smirked tossing the helmet back towards the girl.


End file.
